Fire and Ice
by GoldenHeart7
Summary: Naruto was sent on a mission to retrieve 4 ninjas that were from a village where everyone was killed. New Enemies start to apear when Naruto start becomes friends with the ninjas. And finds out one of the ninjas is a lot like him. Has NaraHina
1. The Mission

Chapter 1: The Mission

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

**A/N: I don't own Naruto. I only own the characters that are my** **OC. I also might have a problem with spelling the names right.**

It was early in the morning; Naruto was just getting out of bed._ Man that was some Mission I had last night._ He thought as he rubbed head._ All that work and still I never get a day off._ He proceeded to his kitchen and checked his fridge for something to eat, but only to find nothing. "I hope today I do get the day off. I really need to stock up". Just as he went to check his cabinets, he was startled by a sudden yell of "NARUTO!"

Naruto went to check the to see who it was. He opened the front door, there stood a Girl with pink hair.

"Hay Sakura" he said "What's all the fuss about?"

"The fuss is, that we have another mission today" Sakura said in a cranky mood.

"What is it this time?"

"I don't know. Lady Tsunade told us to meet her in her office. Remember?"

"No, I think I was asleep" he responded. Sakura punched him in the face sending him flying backwards. "Idiot" she said, under her breath. "Come on! Get dressed! She is waiting for us!"

Naruto quickly got to his feet, rubbed his nose, and went to go get dressed. Only one thing crossed his mind at that time and that was: _She needs to let me know when she is about to do that. That way I can avoid it._ He quickly pulled on his ninja uniform and went to meet Sakura at the front door. "Ready?" she said "Lets go"

The two of them ran threw the village down to Tsunade's office. They finally made it there. They stepped in to the office quietly. "You two don't need to sneak in. I already know you late and what's that smell" Tsunade said, with her back turned to them.

"Naruto thought it would fun to try to jump a fruit stand, but he stepped on a cats tail and lost his balance," explained Sakura.

"That first part was not true!" yelled Naruto

"Quiet you knucklehead. Now pull up a chair, the mission I'm about to give you is vary important," she said sitting down at her desk.

"Tell us where all ears and eyes," said Naruto.

"Good. Now first of all, have either of you heard of the village hidden in the fire?"

"No" said Naruto.

"I have only heard about it a little. Is that the village that was assented and there were no survivors. Does this have to with the mission?"

"Yes, you see not every one in the village was killed. On that same day four people from that village were out on a 5 day mission and the attack happened on the fourth day"

"So what's the mission?" asked Naruto.

"I was getting to that, the mission is to find and bring the ninjas to the leaf village"

"But they could be any where," said Sakura "How will we be able to find them?"

"Luckily, I was able to find that out" said Lady Tsunade, with a smile. "They are up in the mountains not too far from hear. And if not there check the forest"

"But how will we know if we find them or not?" said Naruto.

"Well a few things, their head bands are red, one of them has snake eyes, another one has a suet of wood armor, and their names are Shinto Dellgo, Sheika Bayrow, Uko Elron (Shocking by the name it's a Guy), and Jacksyi Dellgo, but call him Brother Sensei."

"Well seems simple enough when do we start?" said Naruto.

"As soon as the other 3 people who are going show up."

_Knock…knock…knock. _"Looks like there hear," said Tsunada "That was fast" she went and opened the door. There stood Kiba with Akamaru tucked in his shirt, Jiraiya and standing behind them taping her fingers, was Hinata. Once she found out that Naruto was going to be on the mission too she instantly blushed. "Why do we need them?" asked Naruto.

"The people who attacked the fire village could still be out there. Now there is a reason why I picked you each to carry out this mission," said Tsunada, "Kiba I picked you because of you since of smell."

"How will I know what they smell like?" asked Kiba

"Just look for the smell that smells like burning wood. Hinata I picked you for two reasons, one because of your Byakugan and two Neji is on another mission."

"Ok" she said, in a shy voice.

"You Jiraiya, we need you to guide the rest of the team, we don't know if the fire ninjas will see us as friends or enemies."

"Hay, when Jiraiya is around, what could possibly go wrong?" said Jiraiya, in his proud, crazy voice (You know the kind of voice I mean).

"The way he says it, a lot could go wrong," whispered Naruto. Hinata giggled, Kiba couldn't help to hold back a smile. "WHATS SO FUNNY!" yelled Jiraiya. "Naruto, what did you say."

"Nothing, purvey-sage," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Any way. Its time you get on your mission." Tsunade said. She was just trying to get them out of her office.

"Good call," said Kiba. Akamaru barked happily. The five of the left the office and went to start the mission. Once out they headed to the main gate. "Everyone ready?" asked Jiraiya. "Good, fallow me. We go in a strait line. Kiba your behind me, next Sakura, Naruto your behind her (Try not to get the wrong picture) and Hinata your in back"

_Naruto is going to be right in front of me._ Hinata thought. Then she got an idea "Um… Master Jiraiya. I kind of sprained my ankle when I was training yesterday"

"Well then I guess one of us will have to carry you on our back," said Jiraiya "Naruto, because Hinata was suppose to behind you. You will be the one to carry her"

"Ok," said Naruto, kneeling down so Hinata could get on. Hinata climbed on his back. She rested her head on his shoulder and her face turned beat red. "Everything all right Hinata, your face is turning red," he said, being as dense as he and not realizing she has feelings for him.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Good, now hang on." With those words the five of them proceeded threw the forest and the mission had started.


	2. The Fire Ninjas

Chapter 2: The Fire Ninjas

**Chapter 2: The Fire Ninjas**

**A/N: I have nothing to say but a bad pun. **_**Things are going to heat up. **_**Told you it was a bad pun.**

The Five of them traveled threw forest, marking trees as they went buy, keeping an eye out for any ninja with a red headband.

"Everyone holding up back there," called Jiraiya "Kiba? Sakura? Naruto? How about Hinata?"

Naruto looked at Hinata, who was on his back. "I think she fell asleep" he called up.

"Well then wake her up!" yelled Kiba, "Because I think I smell something burning."

"Hay I smell it too," said Sakura. "That means we must be close"

"We need to stop for a minute," said Jiraiya. "I think before we proceed, we should stop and rest for a moment." They all agreed. Kiba and Sakura got out there lunches, Naruto gently set Hinata down, and then realized he forgot his lunch. So he decided to wake up Hinata. "Hay sleepy head wake up" he said. Hinata opened her eyes. "Naruto?" she said, quietly. "Did we find them?"

"Not yet, but by the smell of burning wood, they should be near buy" said Naruto.

"OK, that's good then" Hinata said. "Naruto look out!" she yelled, tackling him down and out of the way of an incoming Kunai knife.

"What the?" said Naruto, realizing Hinata was right on top of him. Then he saw the kunai. "Oh"

"Who's ever is up there I want you to come down here" called Jiraiya. "Now!"

"Don't worry, I'll get him down" said Naruto, and with out thinking he jumped up the tree. "Shadow clone jutsu!"

"Naruto wait!" yelled Sakura "You don't know whom your dealing with."

Naruto didn't lessen he and the 4 clones he made shot up into the tree. "So you're the one that threw that kunai at me" he said to the guy in front of him. He couldn't tell who it was because he had his back to him. The guy was about as old as Naruto, he wore a red shirt and black pants, and had a suet of wood shield guards on his back, legs and arms, his right hand was black as though as it was badly burnt, and crimson red hair, but he could not see the head band.

"So what, I'm the one who threw it," the Ninja. "And I can tell you're about to attack with the clones you made. When will some people realize that the more isn't always the merrier?"

"Get him clones," said Naruto. The 4 clones each pulled out a kunai and surrounded him. Then dived in and stabbed the ninja. There was a pause for a moment and then the ninja exploded into a cloud of embers. The 4 clones were sent back and vanished.

"What was that?" Naruto's jaw dropped.

"It's called a fire clone," said a Ninja entering and standing at the same spot where the explosion occurred, with his back turned Naruto. "Sorry about that, when ever I bring out 3 or more fire clones its always one of them I can't control," said the Ninja. "The one always gets a mind of its own, I hope it didn't cause you any trouble."

"No trouble at all" said Naruto "Me and my team are just out hear to find 4 ninjas and bring them back to the leaf village"

"Leaf village you say," asked the Ninja "What kind of Ninja were you sent to find?"

"Fire"

"Call up your companions" said the Ninja.

"Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Purvey-Sage, I found someone" he called down to the team.

"I wonder who he found," wondered Sakura. "Lets hope its not some kind trick"

Kiba sniffed the air, smelling the burnt smell. "I think he found the ninjas we were looking for."

"Did you get a name?" called Jiraiya.

"Hold on." Naruto, called back. "Hay Ninja, what is your name?"

"Oh, my name is Shinto Dellgo," said the Ninja, turning to Naruto.

"Well did you get a name?" called Sakura.

"Yes, his name is Shinto Dellgo," replied Naruto "and he is warring a red headband; now get up hear everyone"

"Let me guess, she is your girl friend?" asked Shinto.

"Afraid not, she likes our friend Sasuke," said Naruto. "Well why don't you get your team?"

"Oh right, stand back" Shinto put his hands together for the sine of a jutsu. "Fire stile: Spit Flair Jutsu" he took a deep breath and spat 3 fireballs into the air. "They will be hear in a minute," he said "Oh wait hear they come"

Shinto was soon joined by 3 more ninjas. One was tall and had brown-reddish hair; he had on a black ninja suet and a scar across his face. The second one was a girl, she had white hair that went down to her shoulders and wore a bright yellow ninja outfit, and also she had a line in each of her eyes. The last one was a little different; he had short blond hair with small patches of red in it, his eyes looked like a snakes eyes, he wore a deep-purple outfit, and his nails were long.

"Shinto, what seems to be the problem?" asked the tall Ninja.

"Nothing Brother Sensei, the Ninjas that were sent to pick us up are here," said Shinto

Naruto's team soon joined him. "So you're the Fire ninjas that we were sent to get," said Jiraiya.

"Yes we are, my name is Shinto Dellgo. The tall guy behind me is my older brother Jacksyi, but we call him Brother Sensei. This lovely young women is my girl friend, Sheika Bayrow. And mister confident and quite over there is my best friend, Uko Elron"

"So now that we found you we can take you back to the leaf village," said Kiba.

"Not yet," said Sheika, "We were about to have our lunch. And we have extra if you want any."

"Ok, that sounds lovely," said Naruto, "Hay Hinata you up for it?"

"Um ok" she said, quietly.

"Ok then it's settled we eat first, then go to the leaf village," said Shinto "I'll lead the way to our camp"

"Shinto, when it comes to asking for directions your last person we would ask" said Uko, in a striate flat voice.

"Oh, come on Uko, Shinto isn't that bad at leading the way" said Sheika "But I have been wrong before."

"Are we going to stand around or are we going to our camp!" yelled Brother Sensei. "Now lets go. Sorry about that Shinto's fire clones aren't the only things that gets out of control."

"No sweat," Naruto said "Hinata, your ankle still hurt"

"Um, a little," she said.

"Get on my back I'll carry you" he said. Hinata blushed.

"Let us bring you to our camp" said Shinto. "Its right over there." He pointed a place where a campfire was lit. The Fire ninjas brought the team over and treated them to fried fish. Shinto and Hinata sat next to Naruto.

"So Naruto, who's your friends," Shinto asked.

"Well the Sage over there talking to your brother is Jiraiya, but I call him purvey-sage. The guy with the puppy is Kiba and the puppy's name is Akamaru. The pink haired girl is Sakura and this is Hinata sitting next to me," he said, putting his arm around Hinata, who face turned red. "Something wrong? The fish too hot?" he asked her.

"No," she said, as she took a bite of her fish.

"It shouldn't be I cooked that fish my self at a decent heat," said Shinto. _Hold on, I know why her face turned red when he put his arm around her; she loves him but is too embarrassed to admit it_. He thought._ I should tell her, being in love is nothing to be embarrassed about._

"Say, Shinto what's with your right hand, why is it look like its bent over burnt?"

"It's from doing a Jutsu called the Hart Cease Jutsu. It burns the users hand" said Uko, from behind them.

Well 20 minuets went buy and every one had eaten. "Everyone finished?" asked Brother. "Good, Shinto do us a favor and give us our transportation."

"Right," Shinto put his index and middle finger of his right hand also the burnt hand in his mouth and bit the tips of them, making them bleed. He made a two parallel lines on his left hand by wiping the blood. "Summoning Jutsu!" he yelled, slamming his hand to the ground. "Stand back." A cloud of smoke appeared and when it cleared a Large Red bird was standing there. "Say hello to Commander Phoenix."

"What do you want this time Shinto?" said the Over grown Phoenix, sounding annoyed.

"We just need a ride to the leaf village," said Shinto.

"Fine everyone get on"

"When did he learn to summon a Phoenix?" Jiraiya asked Brother.

"If you thought that was cool, wait until he is worked up and then see what he can summon," replied Brother.

Once everyone was on, "Everyone hold on" called the Phoenix, as he took off.

"Hay Shinto, why didn't you do this in the first place?" Kiba asked.

"We were told to stay where we were until you guys showed up," Shinto said "But I wanted to do this from the start"


	3. Helping Out

**Chapter 3: Helping out**

**A/N: Your going to like this chapter, It's has a hint of ****NaruXHina in it.**

The over-grown phoenix had finally arrived at the village. "Ok who's one who's been packing on ramen?" growled Commander Phoenix. Everyone looked at Naruto. "Why is everyone looking at me." He said. Hinata giggled. Sakura nailed Naruto in the back of the head with a right fist.

"Hay, What did you do that for?" asked Shinto.

"Sorry Shinto, Naruto can be an idiot sometimes," said Sakura.

"Will you quit having your moments!" yelled Commander Phoenix. "Shinto, do me a favor and unsummon me"

"Fine you overgrown turkey, UNSUMMON!" yelled Shinto. There was a cloud smoke and the Phoenix vanished. "What a grouch, honestly I don't know how I can put up with him when I summon him."

"Its OK, where hear now," said Kiba.

"But first we need to bring you four to Lady Tsunade for inspection," said Jiraiya

"Why do we need to be inspected?" asked Uko, in a flat voice.

"Its something all new ninjas must go threw when they go to live in a new village," said Brother. "I thought you knew that"

"Well I didn't" said Uko, giving off an attitude.

"What is your problem Uko? You were having a good day yesterday," said Sheika, "What? Did you get up on the wrong side of the tent today?"

"Its none of your concern Sheika!" he said, with his voice razing.

"Uko, you're starting to grow scales on your four head," said Shinto, "you must cool down"

"Sorry about that" Uko said, cooling down. "Lets get the inspection over with"

They led the way to Lady Tsunade's office for the inspection. After 20 minutes "OK, everyone checked out fine, hears your Ids, now you are legal citizens of the leaf village." Said Tsunade.

"Can we still keep our headbands? Because I never take mine off unless I'm asleep in a house" asked Shinto.

"Yes you may, after all you ninjas are representing the remains of the fire village," said Tsunade. "Forcing you to remove you headbands would be a sin. Now how about a tour of our village."

"Pass," said Brother, Uko and Sheika, at once. But Shinto was the only one who wanted to get a tour.

"Well if you three don't want to go…" said Tsunade "And you Shinto, do want a tour. I guess I could have Naruto give you one," she wondered "NARUTO! Get in hear" she called.

"Yes Grandma Tsunade?" Naruto said, poking his head in the door.

"Naruto do me a favor, take Shinto on a tour of our village," She told him. "Jacksyi…

"Call me Brother" Brother interrupted.

"Fine, you don't mind if he does do you."

"Not at all, Shinto has been training his _arms_ off the last few days," said Brother, "He deserves a brake"

"Fantastic!" yelled Naruto. "Lets go" he grabbed Shinto by the right arm and dragged him out. "Watch the hand, watch the hand," said Shinto, as he was dragged out.

Once out side…

"So where should we start?" said Naruto.

"How about a place where we can get something to eat," suggested Shinto. "I've been eating nothing but fish for the past 6 months"

"Then I know just the place, fallow me"

They hopped on to the rooftops so they could avoid the busy streets.

On their way, Naruto stopped for a moment.

"What's the hold up Naruto?" Naruto was starring at a black haired person on the third roof in front of them with a pink haired girl. It seemed that one was rejecting the other.

"Its Sasuke and he is rejecting Sakura again"

"So that's Sasuke," said Shinto "You say he has rejected Sakura before."

"That is correct"

"Wait right hear"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a talk with him"

Shinto hopped over to where Sasuke was sitting.

"I thought I told you to get… Oh your not Sakura" said Sasuke turning see Shinto. "Who are you, I've never seen you around here before and what's with the wood armor?"

_When will people realize their wooden body plates?_Shinto thought. "My name is Shinto Dellgo, I'm new around hear."

"Want me to show you around?" offered Sasuke.

"No, your team mate Naruto is doing that," said Shinto. "And we both just saw how you just turned down Sakura. Why is that?"

"She is annoying and won't stop bugging me about going out with her," Sasuke explained.

"She is a girl that doesn't say no," Shinto told him, "She likes you, did you even give her a chance yet?"

"No" he replied, "Why should I?"

"Because she likes you. Just give her one chance," said Shinto.

"Fine, but if it doesn't work out I'm blaming you," said Sasuke. "Hay Sakura, wait up!" he called as he took off. Shinto went back to Naruto.

"What just happened?" said Naruto, looking confused.

"Lets just say I can be vary persuasive sometimes," Shinto replied. "Now how about showing me a place to eat."

The two of them ran across the roof tops until they got to the ramen stand that Naruto liked going to. "We are hear," said Naruto "Any you thing you want is on me. I'll have a beef ramen"

"I'll have the same," said Shinto, taking off his body plates

"That's your favorite ramen too?" asked Naruto.

"Yes it is," replied Shinto.

"What do you know, we seem to have one thing in common." Naruto said; as they sat down to eat. "So what is your ninja way?" he asked with a mouth full of noodles.

"I never go back on my word, or make a promises I can't keep"

"Same hear," said Naruto, with amazement, "Wow we have a lot more in common then I expected," he slapped Shinto so hard on the back that he fell out of his seat and fell face first on the ground. When he hit the ground the back of his shirt pulled up. On his lower back there was an octagram (8 point star) brand mark burned into his lower back, with a large X that was panted over it.

"What the?" asked Naruto, looking at the mark. Shinto realized that his lower back was exposed and he quickly stood back up pulling his shirt over the mark.

"Tell me you didn't just… You saw the seal mark didn't you?" he said, quickly catching his breath.

"That's what that was?" asked Naruto.

"Yes," said Shinto "and because of that mark people back the my old village called me a freak," he said, sharply  
"Why?" asked Naruto, "You have some sort of demon in side of you too?"

"Its not a demon, it was the guardian that protected my old village. It is called the 8-Armed Fire Spirit. But one-day people of the village feared that it would turn on them even our village leader feared it. So they came up with one solution: take the youngest member of the strongest clan and seal it inside of them." Shinto took a short breath and continued, "I was only 4 years old at the time. The Dellgo clan was the strongest clan in the village. So they took me." Tears started to go down his cheeks, but quickly evaporated (Because he has fire inside of him). "I still remember that day, when they put that hot mettle agents my lower back. Then they preformed the ritual and sealed the spirit inside of me. Then they took special ink and panted an X over the still burning flesh to lock the seal wile it still hurt," he covered his eyes, trying to stop the tears. "I still feel the pain. Naruto do you know what's its like to be considered a freak, an outcast, the one everyone ignored?" Shinto was in full sobs now.

"Yes Shinto, I know what is like to be an out cast," said Naruto, putting his hand on Shinto's back. "Shinto, let me show you something" Naruto lifted the front of his shirt, revealing his seal mark. "This mark on my stomach is the seal that sealed away the Nine-Tailed Fox," Naruto explained "I know just how you feel, I was like you too." Shinto started to cool down. "Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to cry in front of you"

"I'm cool with that," said Naruto, putting his shirt down.

"We seem to have quite a few things in common," Shinto said with a smile. "Now I was wondering if…" Shinto just sensed something. Someone was watching them.

"Wondering if what?" asked Naruto. "Shinto what is it?"

"I have to go to the men's room…" Shinto lied "If anyone wants to sit hear let him or her do so. Mainly a her."

"Ok," Naruto was a bit confused.

"Teleportation Jutsu" Shinto called out. He reappeared behind the one who was spying on them. It was girl. "Hinata, am I not right?" he asked

Hinata quickly jumped. "Yes, how did you know I was hear?" she asked. "Your name is Shinto right?"

"Yes, I knew you were hear because I can since you," Shinto said, "Lessen when I when met you back in the forest I knottiest that your face turned red when Naruto put his arm around you. That could only mean one thing."

"And what is that?" she asked, shyly.

"You love him, but you're to embarrassed to tell him"

"Well I…"

"Lessen and lessen closely, Being in love with someone is nothing to be embarrassed about. When Sheika told she loved me, it took a lot of guts to do so," He explained.

"You know Shinto your right," She agreed. "So what do I do now?"

"Go over to Naruto right now and tell him in any way, shape or form that you love him."

"Right now?" she asked.

"Yes now, if you don't you will regret it someday"

With the words of encouragement in her mind, Hinata went over to Naruto. "Man I need to see how this turns out." Shinto went to a rooftop to get a better view. Once up there he saw everything. First the two were chatting, and then they both got up and were holding hands. The two of them started walking down the path. Then he heard Naruto say, "Want to go to my place?"

"Naruto, you fox. No pun intended" Shinto said to him self.

But then he heard Hinata say "OK"

Shinto started to fallow them, to see what was going to happen. He fallowed the two to Naruto's home. Before you know it the two of them were in a passionate kiss. Then they went is side.

"Wow didn't expect them to reach stage 5 of love that fast," he said in amazement.

"Who reached stage 5 of love," said a flat voice.

"Oh hay Uko"

"You used were being persuasive again weren't you?"

"Yes, so"

"Who was it this time?"

"Naruto and Hinata" said Shinto "The girl had feelings for him"

"Well Shinto, I believe you" Uko said is his flat voice. Their little conversation was interrupted.

"Hay Shinto, have you seen Naruto anywhere?" asked Sakura running up to them, dragging Sasuke behind her. Kiba and a guy with the same eyes as Hinata fallowed them.

"Hay guys, Sasuke I see you took my advice"

"One chance, remember? So far things are going fine," Sasuke told him.

"OK," and then he turned to the guy with the same eyes as Hinata. "And you are?"

"Neji" he responded, holding out his hand to shake. "I'm Hinata's cozen"

"Good for you," Shinto had a feeling he wasn't going to like Neji too much.

"So have you seen Naruto or Hinata anywhere," asked Kiba

"Well as a madder a fact… Oomph" Shinto punched Uko in the side.

"I don't want ether one to get busted." He whispered to Uko. "No we have not seen Naruto or Hinata anywhere. I last saw Naruto after the tour."

"Oh, I understand," Uko, whispered back.

"Neji, do me a favor and use your Byakugan," said Sasuke. "That way we can see into Naruto's house.

"Let me guess the Byakugan is your clans Keckagenki," asked Shinto. "I'm guessing it allows you to see threw walls."

"And for me to see chakra points too," said Neji. "So Byakugan! Hay my eyes" Shinto threw a hand full of dirt in Neji's face. "Why you…" Neji took a swing at Shinto, who ducked. Uko was the one who received the punch, which sent him flying, landing face first. "Its ok, I blocked the fall with my face," he called. Neji wiped the dirt out of his eyes. "Ok, where did that Shinto guy go?" he asked.

"He went back to the ramen shack," said Sasuke.

"That's right, he wasn't wearing his wood body plates," said Uko, rubbing his nose "he takes them off for two things, eating or sleeping. Neji if you want to catch him, you better hurry because Shinto can run when he wants too."

"Good" and with that word Neji chased after Shinto. A little further up the road… "Well at least that bought Naruto and Hinata some time." Shinto had made it back to the ramen shack. "Good my body plates are still hear" he took each wooden body plate and slipped each one on. First the arms, then the legs, and last the back. Once all suited up, "Ha, Byakugan allows you to see threw things, then why didn't he see threw that," he said laughing.

"So you think that was funny do you?"


	4. A Strange Keckagenki

**Chapter 4: A Strange ****Keckagenki**

**A/N: Now its time to see Shinto in some action (I said **_**some action**_

"So you think that was funny, do you?"

Shinto turned around. Neji was looking right at him.

"So, big deal," said Shinto, making eye contact with Neji.

"You threw dirt in my eyes," Neji said, sharply "that is a big deal."

"And that's a big deal, why?"

"I couldn't see what was going on in Naruto's house,"

"So?"

"There was something going on in there that you didn't want me to see," said Neji. "I knew you were lying when you were asked if you saw Naruto or Hinata."

"How?"

"Two things, you punched your friend in the side, when he was about to say something and the second is you ducked and let him take the blow."

"Ok, for one thing, Uko is slow and doesn't react that well to surprise attacks. That's why he took the blow." Shinto expanded.

"Well let's get back to the point. You threw dirt in my eyes and I'm not going to let it slide," said Neji.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Give you your punishment, new guy"  
"That sounds like a fight," said Shinto, with a smile, "Lets go." The wind blew as if the place just became a ghost town. Neji got into his stance, Shinto just stood there with his arms folded. Neji ran at Shinto. "Byakugan!" he said.

_He can see my chakra points. To bad he won't be able to hit them._ Shinto thought to him self. Neji let out a battle yell. "8 trygrams, 64 palms." At that moment Shinto whispered "Chaksagon: Extro." Neji did not hear it. He gave Shinto the 64 palms attack. But all it did was make Shinto stager back a few steps. Neji was out of breath.

"You should be down," he said, "I hit every one of your chakra points."

"Should of, would of, could of, but you didn't," Shinto said, "I blocked every one of your attacks with just my hands." He held up both of his hands, revealing his burnt hand and his other hand, which had a weird mark on it. The burnt hand was bleeding from a hole that Neji must have put in it.

"Why dose my chakra feel so low? I know I had a full tank to start, but now I only have a little left. How is that possible?"

"Simple, before you made your first hit, I said "Chaksagon: Extro" that means I was able to take your chakra and drain you of it," Shinto explained, "If I said Chaksagon: Instro, then you would have got a boost of charka. But your lucky, you see Chaksagon is my clans Keckagenki, and I'm only at stage 2, meaning I can only give or take chakra threw my hands."

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain how you blocked all 64 palms. I never saw you move your arms,"

"Simple, my arms are the fastest things on my body, I can reflect up to 400 Kunai and Shrunken. Pulse I knew you would try to strike my main chakra points, so I knew where you were planning to hit first."

"I still will not louse to some new guy," growled Neji, "Gentle Fist." He took one swing at Shinto, who had ducked under the attack, "What?" said Neji turning and got a quick glimpse at Shinto before, "Spine Stun!" Shinto yelled, and he elbowed Neji in the lower back as hard as he could. Neji flew face first onto the road. "I can't move," he said.

"Don't worry, there is no permanent damage, but next time be careful before you go messing with a fire ninja" Shinto said as he started to walk away leaving Neji on the ground. As he walked back to Naruto's house, he came across Kiba, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata and Uko.

"There you are Shinto," said Naruto. "I knew you would go back for your armor"

"There wood body plates," said Shinto, with a deep breath. "So how did you and Hinata go?" he whispered.

"No need to whisper Shinto, every one knows," said Hinata.

"Uko, you told them?"

"No, they told us," Uko said, in his flat tone of voice.

"That's true," said Naruto, "Me and Hinata are boy and girl friend now." He put his arm around Hinata and they kissed.

"So any way," asked Kiba, "Where's Neji?" Shinto looked behind him.

"40ft back that way, lying flat on his stomach and face," he said, "He might need to have his lower back looked at."

"Hay Sakura, you think you could heal it?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura started to shake. "I have never tried to heal a person's back before. What if I mess up," she complained, "What if I mistakenly…" Sasuke shut her up by kissing her.

"Now go try your hardest," he said. Sakura went to have a look at Neji.

Everyone was all wide eyes and starring at Sasuke.

"Where did that come from Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

"Well it did shut her up, right?" Sasuke told them.

"Wait a minuet Sasuke, Sakura is a medic ninja?" asked Shinto.

"Yes, why?"

"Maybe she could heal my right hand," he held up his hand, it was still black and bleeding from the fight, and showed Sasuke. Sasuke cringed a little.

"Sasuke, you ok?" asked Naruto.

"Lets just say, I'm never eating any thing that is crispy again." Sasuke explained. Everyone had a good laugh about it, except Uko mainly because he never laughed. "Shinto, we need to get back to where we will be staying," Uko said, "Brother got us a place where we will live."

"Can I come?" asked Naruto

"But Naruto, weren't we going to sleep at your place tonight?" asked Hinata

"Yes, but we are just going to see the place," said Naruto.

"Oh ok," agreed Hinata.

"Ok, fallow me," Uko said. Uko led everyone except, Kiba who had to leave, too where the fire ninjas would be staying. Brother and Sheika were waiting there.

"So Uko, you found Shinto," said Brother. "I hope there was no trouble."

"Well there was a little bit," said Uko.

"What happened!" Brother said, razing his voice.

"Shinto and Neji got into a bit of a stand off," said Sakura

"Did Shinto win?"

"He laid me out in five minutes!" said Neji.

"Well two minutes subtracting our little conversation" added Shinto.

"Well Shinto," said Brother. "Good Job, that's a new record."

"What? You're complementing him?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, Shinto can take me down," said Brother. "Hold on, if you stay a little longer I'll tell you about our clan. But first, Shinto, Uko, Sheika you better gets off to bed. Remember, Shinto, tomorrow you must practice that jutsu of yours."

Shinto and Sheika went and shared a room with each other. Uko went to another room by him self.

"Ok, their going to be asleep quickly, so gather around."

"Now, what is it about your clan that we should know?" asked Sasuke. "I mean all clans are different."

"True, true, but our clan has a great power that runs threw our vanes" Brother said. "The powers that the Dellgo has so great that we were the strongest clan in the fire village."

"You know, Shinto told me this," said Naruto.

"So he did. But the power is great, and it's also in our Keckagenki: The Chaksagon. It allows us to give and take our opponent's chakra."

"I know that from experience," mumbled Neji.

"Really Neji, tell me how did Shinto beet you?" Brother said.

"Didn't you read the story, oh wait it happened in this chapter," said Neji. "He beet me by reflecting 64 of my palm attack. After that my charka was incredibly low,"

"Because he must have drained you of your charka. But be lucky that his Chaksagon is only at stage two."

"Wait your Keckagenki has stages?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, let me tell you what each stage does. Stage one only allows us to give charka threw the fingertips. Stage two allows us to give and take charka, but only threw the hands. Stage three allows us to do the same as stage two, but we can take it from any part of the body." Brother held out his left hand. "And this is the fourth and final stage, it dose the same thing as two and three, but from a distance. The only problem is the further away the target is the more chakra that it's required to use."

"Wow Brother, you defiantly know your clans power," said Sakura.

"Thank you, but I wasn't done. You see every member of the Dellgo clan may have the Chaksagon, but not all members were able to master the strongest jutsu from the first Dellgo member. It's called the Chaksaw. I mastered that jutsu. Then I decided to teach it to Shinto, with our father's ok of course. Once having his ok, I decided to become Shinto's mentor. It was the first jutsu Shinto was able to master surprisingly. But it wasn't until he had the 8-armed fire sprite sealed in him, did he master it. Then I decided to teach him the clan's main jutsu, called the Fire Glove jutsu."

"Hay Brother, I wanted to ask you something, why is Shinto's right hand all burnt?" asked Naruto

"I thought no one would ever ask me that question,"

"Uko said it was from doing an attack called the Hart Cease Jutsu,"

"It is, the Hart Cease Jutsu is a forbidden jutsu. It is only to be used when one means to end ones life. It creates a large amount of burning chakra, that so hot the it leaves the users own hand over cooked crispy."

"If it's forbidden, why did Shinto use it?" asked Sasuke.

"He tried to end his own life. He was fed up with people calling him a freak, so one day he went out to a peak in the volcano (That's where the village hidden in the fire was) and attempted to cease his own hart," Brother said, looking down. "Lucky I was there to stop him before he put the burning chakra to his hart." Brother yawned, "Well it's best time to get some shuteye. Why don't all you kids go on home?" Everyone left and Brother went to his own room.

"All right," said Sasuke. "Sakura you can sleep at my place tonight."

"Really?" she said, with excitement.

"Yes" Sasuke took Sakura by the arm and walked to Sasuke's place.

"Well Hinata, maybe you should spend the night at my place," suggested Naruto.

"She won't be doing so," snapped Neji. "She will have my protection because she will be sleeping at her own house."

"Neji, first of all you look like hell. And after what you had gone threw today, your in no mode to protecting anyone," said Naruto.

"Right, and after being nailed in the back big time you will need time to recover," added Hinata.

"My back is fine it's just…" Neji was cut off.

"Understand this, me and Naruto love each other," Hinata said, "besides we had already agreed to sleep with each other tonight,"

"Fine then I'll just tell…" Naruto cut him off. "You won't be telling anyone anything, if you do I swear someone is going to be broken and besides Hinata already told her father and he is ok with it."

"Ok then, Good night," Neji ran home.

"Well let's get home," said Naruto. He put his arms around Hinata. He and her kissed and walked back to Naruto's place, keeping each other close.

**A/N: well I hope you like that chapter, because wait until you see what happens in the next one.**


	5. Unsuspecting and Unforgiving Words

**Chapter 5: Unsuspecting and Unforgiving Words**

Well two months went by, Naruto and Hinata were dating, the one chance Sasuke was giving Sakura was still holding up and Brother decided to have someone else train Shinto, because he was mastering jutsu by jutsu. But Shinto would always say, "What's the matter Brother, running out of ammo?"

Brother would respond, "No Shinto, its just there is no other fire jutsu to teach you."

But as things went on, Naruto volunteered Sasuke, agents his wishes, and after Brother was told that Sasuke knew three fire jutsus, Sasuke was hired instantly.

"Ok Shinto, time for your training," said Sasuke.

"Well then teach me the fire jutsus you know," said Shinto

"Ok, lets start with my clan's main jutsu, the fire ball jutsu,"

"I already know that jutsu," told Shinto, "And I know the Phoenix Flower jutsu and the Dragon Flame jutsu too. I saw you fight last month and you used those jutsu."

"Then I guess, there is nothing to teach you, sorry I couldn't help," said Sasuke. _Thank goodness, I have things to do._

"Well there is one thing you could do for me," requested Shinto.

"And what's that?"

"I need you to use your phoenix flower jutsu on me."

"Why?"

"Just do it,"

"Fine, Fire Stile: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," mutable fireballs aimed and were sent right at Shinto. Shinto put his hands together and held them out "Fire Manipulation!" He called out. With one wave of his hands the incoming fireballs were launched in different directions.

"What was that?" asked Naruto with Hinata, entering the training field.

"Oh hay Naruto, what brings you around hear?" asked Shinto. "That thing you just saw was my Fire Manipulation jutsu."

"Well keep working at it," said Hinata

"Could you show us what else you can do?" Naruto asked.

"OK, Sasuke take 5."

Finally I get a brake. But I should give this guy credit. After all because of him Sakura and me are together.

"Now, Naruto throw me a shrunken." Naruto did so. "Watch this, see that pole over there I'll cut it into three parts with one shrunken." Hinata sounded impressed, unlike Naruto, who knew that would be imposable, but still said "Humor Me, let's see it."

"Alright," Shinto put the shrunken between his index and middle finger, "Shrunken Mirage!" he yelled as he threw the shrunken at the pole. Even though he only had one shrunken, it looked as though he threw 3, which cut the pole into three peaces. "You see when I do that it makes it look I threw three times as many," he explained. "It is one heck of a gen jutsu. Anyway, how have you two been? Have you seen Uko or Sheika?"

"We saw both of them. Uko is hanging out with Kiba," said Naruto.

"Ah, so Snake Eyes finally starting to lighten up," Shinto said, sarcastically.

"And we saw Sheika once, but then when we went to look for her, we couldn't find her," Hinata said.

"What! Are you saying Sheika is missing?" yelled Shinto.

"Is that bad?" asked Sasuke.

"When Sheika is missing, she is easily found, but she is always found by trouble," Shinto said, he sounding frustrated. "We need to find her. Now."

"You really mean this?" asked Hinata.

"Yes I mean this," growled Shinto. "Now lets split up and find her." BOOM! At that moment there was a loud explosion.

"I have a guess where Sheika might be," said Naruto. Shinto hoped over the wall and ran to the place where the explosion happened. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata fallowed. "You know guys, it seems that Shinto really cares about Sheika," Naruto pointed out.

"You know Naruto you got a good point. It seems like anyone who gets too close to her, he always flips out and attacks, "Sasuke said, "But it seems to be the same with the other two, he will always attack any one who he thinks that may want to kill them. Something's up."

"Your right Sasuke, we better ask him." They finally caught up with Shinto, who was stiff with anger. In front of them was Sheika and she was fighting a ninja that Naruto had never seen before. Sheika wasn't doing to good; she was short of breath and lousing her balance. Then she collapsed. Shinto ran over to her, he checked her pulse she was still alive. She looked up at him and quietly said, "Its him, he has returned, but he is not the person he was before. He is stronger and more dangerous,"

"Who is?" Shinto asked. Sheika pointed at the guy she was fighting.

"Him," she whispered. Shinto looked at the man, he had blue hair, a deep blue outfit and had a blue headband.

"Well, well, well, Shinto," the man said, "I see you and my sister are together."

"Wait sister?" Shinto's jaw dropped. "That means you can only be one person, Ankou. I thought I saw the last of you when I had you banned from the fire village."

"Good to see you too," Ankou said, with a sick smile." Not much has changed with you I bet. I bet your fire clones still blow up in your face don't they."

"No they don't," Shinto got more angered, "I am a different ninja now Ankou. I'm stronger then I was before."

"Well then let me test it out," Ankou said, "I'm done with that peace of trash anyway."

"I'll take you down!" barked Shinto, "Hold on one sec." He took Sheika's hand. "Chaksagon: Instro." He gave Sheika a boost of his own chakra. "Now I'm set."

Over at the sideline, Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata watched. Then Uko soon joined them.

"So, Shinto is about to fight?" he asked, "Wait I recognize that guy, that's Ankou."

"You know this guy too?" asked Sasuke.

"Indeed I do. That guy is Sheika's brother. He was one of the best ninjas in the fire village. But he was banished."

"So anyway, Ankou has come back, but the question is: why?" said Sheika, limping to the sideline.

"Hear let me help you," offered Hinata. Sheika refused. "Now is not a good time to lay a hand on me. Shinto is so mad right now that anyone who touches me gets hurt."

"He must be in a really bad mood," said Naruto.

"Uko," Sheika whispered, "You might want to check Shinto's body heat.

"Good idea," he said, "Snake Eyes," Uko's eyes began to glow red.

"What is Uko doing?" asked Sakura

"He can now see body heat," said Sheika, "Well colors is Shinto?"

"A vary hot looking orange color," Uko replied. "If he gets anymore worked up then he already is, he be white. I remember the last person who got him to white fire."

"Who was is?" asked Sasuke.

"Orochimaru" Uko said looking down.

"What happened?"

"Well in the end, lets just say I never had seen anyone more desperate for water in my life," Everyone laughed. "Oh no, there about to fight"

"Ankou, I don't care if you were a fire ninja, heck I don't care if you Sheika's brother, I'm taking you down," Shinto said, with anger, "And what's deal with the new headband? Don't you know your not suppose to wear one after being banished?"

Ankou's headband wasn't like the one Shinto was wearing. Instead of a fireball engraved on it, it had three spiked engraved on it. "So what are the spikes stand for?"

"Gee Shinto, you are dumb," chuckled Ankou, "You don't know ice sickles when you see them. But enough small talk, lets get down to killing you."

"Shinto pulled out a kunai and charged, crossing his fingers for a jutsu, "Fire Clone Jutsu." Five clones appeared

"Predictable as usual," Ankou put his hands together, "Earth Stile: Waterfall Rock jutsu"

"Spikes rose out of the ground. Shinto was able to dodge it, but the clones were impaled then burst into flames.

"Who was predictable?" Shinto said, who was still elevated in the air, "Fire Glove Jutsu." Fire formed around his hands and the kunai he was holding. "Catch this, Kunai Mirage" as he threw the burning Kunai at Ankou's head. Shinto landed.

"You're forgetting the Bayrow clan Keckagenki. We can see your moves before you make them." Ankou moved his head out of the way. "Now get a load of this, Ice Blade jutsu." Ankou's left arm turned into a large ice spike.

Why is Ankou using ice jutsus, I thought he still used magma jutsus. Sheika thought.

"So big deal," said Shinto "Check out what I got" he pulled out a kunai "Fire Sword Jutsu." A fiery blade extended from the kunai. The two clashed nether one would rest. Ankou kept blocking Shinto's attacks. They pulled apart, both of them short of breath. "Well I was wrong about you Shinto, you have gotten stronger,"

"So have you, tell me what are you up to?"

"Well since your not going to be around much longer, I guess I could tell you," said Ankou, "I just came the rest of the fire ninjas. I'm just finishing the job for my king."

"King?"

"Yes, the Glacier King. I'm one of his 8 Glacier Knights."

"But why would you want to kill the fire ninjas? The only people who would want us dead would be the people who assonated our village, and you wouldn't want us dead unless…" The peaces were put together, Shinto just found out who killed everyone in his village. "So you finally figured it out. We attacked the fire village for our own reasons. My reason was to get revenge on you for banning me, but you weren't there. So I settled and killed someone else," Ankou said, then he gave a sick smile, "Lets just say I enjoyed watching your mother die. Your father fought me, I barley got out alive, leaving your father covered with shrunkens." His arm turned back to normal.

"YOU MONSTER!" Shinto ran toward Ankou, put all his plane charka in one leg "Blazing Hurricane" he was about to make his foot make a spinning contact with Ankou's head, but Ankou caught the attack with one hand. "Predictable, Reverse Hurricane." He grabbed Shinto's leg with his other hand, spun around and sent Shinto flying into a tree. A huge cloud of dust filled the air.

"Shinto?" called Naruto.

"Is he all right?" asked Hinata

Sasuke had a shocked look on his face, "Wow,"

"Uko, please tell me he is all right," begged Sheika.

"I can't tell, I'm sensing a major amount of chakra, unlike I have sensed before," Uko said, "This charka is so strong its blocking out my ability to see body heat,"

"Like my red chakra," asked Naruto.

Back at the fight, Ankou stared at the cloud of dust. But at that moment, Shinto leaped out of the dust with a kunai. "Fool," Ankou said, as his arm turned into an ice spike and stabbed the incoming Shinto. "Ha, ha, ha, another fire ninja dead,"

"SHINTO!" called Sheika, as she started to run over, but was stopped by Hinata, "Shinto is dead, and why are you holding me back?"

"No he is not," said Hinata, she had her Byakugan active. "It's part of his plan"

"What?"

"She's right," said Uko, "That's not the real Shinto.

"Ha, ha, ha," Ankou laughed, then he looked at the ice on his arm, it was melting. "What?" he looked up. The Shinto he stabbed was smiling then said, "Got you." The clone exploded into white flames, and sparks shot in Ankou's eyes. "My eyes, my eyes!" he screamed in pain.

Dust cloud blew away. Shinto was standing on the side of the tree he hit. There was charka glowing around him. But, the charka wasn't red, it was gold. He was making hand sine's, getting ready for a jutsu. Then he leaped at Ankou, "You Will Never Kill Again!" he yelled, "Phoenix Fist Jutsu." His hand.

Ankou rubbed the embers out of his eyes, I should have seen that coming. He thought as he looked at Shinto who was builting at him. "What is this gold chakra?" he yelled as Shinto made fist contact with Ankou's chest. Ankou was sent back words down the path and hit the wall to the village. Shinto walked over and pointed at him, "You have been beaten," he said. Sheika ran up to Shinto and kissed him on the check.

"Ah Sheika, my sister," Ankou said, with a smile. "Would you help out your dear old brother?"

She looked at Shinto, who had nodded and gave her a kunai. She went over to Ankou and kneeled down in front of him. Ankou held out his hand, "That's right, help out your brother." Ankou said. She grabbed his hand a squeezed it. "Ouch! What are you doing sis?"

She looked him the eye and razed the Kunai. "My brother died a long time ago," she said, with one slash of the Kunai, blood splattered on the wall. Ankou was dead.

The others ran up to them, Naruto looked a the dead body, then at Sheika holding the bloody kunai, then at Shinto, who had a strait look on his face.

I never seen Shinto act this way, or ever have that look on his face. Something's up and I want to know what. Naruto thought to him self.


	6. Glacier Knights Forever, Shinto's Choice

Chapter 6: Glacier Knights Forever, Shinto's Choice

**Chapter 6: Glacier Knights Forever, Shinto's Choice**

**A/N: Just read. The words in parentheses are translations.**

The six of them looked at the body of the fallen enemy. Four years had gone buy, and now I finally can get my revenge on the one responsible for the massacre of my village. The Glacier King must die. Shinto thought to him self. The sun was starting to set. What the group didn't know was they were being watched.

Up on the wall…

"So Ankou has failed us," said the first man.

"Yah, failed us," said another.

"Shut up Bolt," said the First man again.

"Sasori (scorpion) since Ankou failed us we switch to plan B"

"Well Sune-ku (snake), brother, Shinto has found out that the Glacier Knight, that's us, along with the rest of the table were responsible for the attack on the fire village."

"But why didn't we kill them when we found out we didn't kill all of the people in that village," a large Glacier Knight asked.

"Kyouken (mad dog), didn't you know we couldn't because of that kid with that fire spirit in side of him," one said in a ghostly voice, "Not to mention they weren't there."

"Oh, now I remember, thanks Konpaku (Ghost)," said Kyouken.

"Enough chatter form all of you," snapped the girl member, "If you don't mind, maybe I should take over of this operation!"

"Settle down, Bara-toge (Rose Thorn) you're second in commends." Said the last knight; his name was Burendo (Blend), "Now lets just hope that know-at-all Glacier Assassin Kira (Killer) doesn't fail his end of the bargain. Lets just hope he gets here."

"And incase he dose fail, King Hyouga (Glacier) and his Glacier guards Uno Bou (one) and Uno Ni (two) will have his head," said Kyouken. "Well it looks like our little party down there is starting to go home."

"We better contact the boss, and tell him that Ankou has failed, so were switching to plan B," said Sasori.

Back down in the village, the 6 ninjas split up and said good night. Well everyone except Shinto, who had not said a word since beating Ankou. Naruto and Hinata were walking home, arm-in-arm, but Naruto only had one thing on his mind, _I never had seen someone that angry before, I need to know what is going on with Shinto. Next time I see him, I'm going to ask._

"Naruto, are you all right?" Hinata asked him, "What happened to that smile of yours that you had earlier?"

"I'm fine Hinata," said Naruto, "I just can't get over of what we saw today."

"Forget about it Naruto, we shouldn't get involved with Shinto's life,"

"Hinata, you under stand Shinto is our friend, so I want to know what's going on,"

"Well ok," Hinata said, "As for getting that smile of yours I like back, I got just the thing," she went up an kissed him on the lips. Naruto's smile came back.

"Lets go home," he said.

On the other side of the village, at the fire ninja house, everyone except Shinto was asleep. He lay in his bed, with Sheika's arm resting on his chest; he couldn't stop thinking about what Ankou had said today:

Flashback:

"_So you finally figured it out. We attacked the fire village for our own reasons. My reason was to get revenge on you for banning me, but you weren't there. So I settled and killed someone else," Ankou said, then he gave a sick smile, "Lets just say I enjoyed watching your mother die. Your father fought me, I barley got out alive, leaving your father covered with shrunkens."_

End Flashback.

_Could every thing he said could be a lie. Wait know I know Ankou and he never lied._ He thought. He got out of bed quietly so he wouldn't wake Sheika, got dressed, put on his body plates, grabbed his bag, kissed Sheika softly on the forehead, and left. _If I want some answers, I'm going to have to find the other Glacier Knights and try to get answers from them, even if it means killing them._ He turned and looked at his place. _Sheika, Uko, Brother Sensei, I don't know if I will see you again._ He threw his bag over his shoulder, and began to walk for the entrance of the village. He walked past the Hyuga place, He saw someone standing in the front entrance. He got a closer look. It was Neji. Neji could tell someone was watching him. He turned and saw Shinto standing there.

"Nice night for a walk," Neji said.

"So, what's it to you?" Shinto said, breaking his muteness.

"What's with the attitude?" Neji asked, "I have never seen you act this way before."

"Who cares, I'm going to get answers, so I'm going to find the Glacier Knights. And I don't care the cost,"

"Shinto your nuts, going after someone only means death."

"Didn't I tell you I don't care?" Shinto snapped, "Those Knights deserve to die, they killed my village!"

"Then let us help you," Neji got right up in Shinto's face, "you 8-armed fire spirit freak"

Those words set him off. "How do you know," Shinto's left hand caught on fire, and he punched Neji full force in the forehead sending him backwards, "This is my fight, no one else's, so stay out of it!" he snapped, then he walked off._ But if I want to find them I better use my homing jutsu._

The blast was so strong, that it woke up Sheika. She had knottiest that Shinto wasn't by her side. She got up and put on a shirt and a long skirt and looked around the house. Shinto was nowhere to be found. She decided to go out and look for him. She started with the training field, not there. She checked the ramen shack, not there either. She even checked the hill where Shinto would sit and think. Then she decided to check where the fight took place. Ankou's body was still there, but the body was moved. She went over and got a closer look. The headband was missing. _Someone was here; I have a feeling that someone was Shinto. After all, he has that homing jutsu he can use to find ninja of the same headband. I have a feeling I know where to find him._ She ran for the village entrance. And shore enough Shinto was on his way out.

"Shinto!" she called out as she ran up to him.

"Sheika, what are you doing here, you should be asleep," Shinto said.

"What's going on? Where are you going?"

"To get answers. Remember I promised that I would make the ones who killed our village pay. And with this head band I took form Ankou, I'll be able to find them."

"Shinto that's not finding answers, that's seeking revenge." Sheika tried to enplane to him, "You can't go; you have people that care about you hear. Please don't go, you will die if you do," she was in tears. "Shinto, I love you, I don't want you leave." She stood in front of him. "Please I'm begging you," she wrapped her arms around Shinto crying. He couldn't bear to see his girl friend like this, so he hugged her back. She looked up at him and made eye contact. The next thing they knew they had locked lips with each other. They slowly pulled away, Shinto put his hand on her shoulder.

"Sheika," he said, as he pinched her where the shoulder met her neck. She collapsed. "Sorry, but I never go back on my word, or make a promises I can't keep. I promised our village that I would avenge it. So this is why I have to go." He picked up her body and placed it on a near buy bench. As he began to walk away, he saw a figure and ran after it. He ran threw forest after it, until the figure came to a halt. It turned to him and spoke.

"Shinto is good to finally meet you."

"Who are you?"

"I think the question is: who are we?" the guy let out a loud whistle. 6 others joined him.

"Ok, then who are all of you?"

"Have a look at our headbands," said the first guy, "We are the 7 Glacier Knights formally known as the 8 Glacier Knights."

"So you're the ones who did all that to my village."

"Well most of it. But let us introduce ourselves. I'm the first knight, the names Sasori,"

"I'm the second knight and second in commands, my name is Bara-toge,"

"I'm the fourth knight and Sasori's brother, Sune-ku."

"I'm the fifth knight, Kyouken."

"I'm knight number six, Konpaku,"

"I happen to be the seventh knight, Burendo. And the big guy warped in chains is Bolt, he is knight number eight."

"My name Bolt," Bolt said, pointing to him self.

"Don't let him scare you, he is strong as he is stupid," explained Sasori, It_s no wonderOrochimaru created this guy, then kicked him to the curb._ "And we all know you met Ankou, he was our forth knight, but he was also are weakest."

"You could be the three stooges and I still wouldn't care, you killed my village and your going to pay!"

"You will have to catch us first," said Sasori, as the 7 of them jumped into the trees, "Kyouken, stay behind in case anyone tries to save him."

"Right." Kyouken jumped into a detour and was gone.

"Good thinking," said Bara-toge, "I never liked Kyouken anyway."

"Looks like I'll be chasing them," said Shinto. "Its that Sasori guy, I want to talk to,"

**A/N: In the next few chapters expect a lot of action.**


	7. Looking for a friend, Search for Shinto

Chapter 7: Looking for a friend; the search for Shinto

**Chapter 7: Looking for a friend; the search for Shinto.**

It was morning; Sheika woke up and found her self on a bench by the village entrance. She had wished that Shinto leaving was only a dream, but she could still feel his kiss from earlier still on her lips. Then she realized it was no dream, she had to tell someone. She decided it would be best to tell Lady Tsunade, so she ran to Tsunade's office. Once there the door to Tsunade's office was locked. So she knocked, no answer. _Where are you? You better get here before I knock the door down,_ she thought.

"Sheika,what brings you to my office this early?" Tsunade said, coming down the hallway.

"Lady Tsunade, I need to speak with you in your office. It's vary important," Sheika said, putting her hands together and begging.

"Ok, ok, you don't need to beg, come into my office and tell me what's on your mind." She led Sheika into the office and told her to have a seat.

"Now what seem to be the problem?"

"Its Shinto,"

"What about him, you too having relationship problems?"

"No, he has left the village and he went after the Glacier Knights,"

"What? Who are the Glacier Knights?"

"The people who killed out village," said Sheika, "And remember the fight that broke out yesterday? Well the guy Shinto was fighting was one of them. There are 7 more knights."

"Well what do you want me to do about it?"

"I want Shinto brought back to the leaf village, he is blinded by his anger and revenge. Though the Glacier Knights could be stopped in the possess."

"So you're saying I should give a out a mission. Well any thing to get Naruto out of the village."

"Technically yes"

"Ok Sheika, I'll give out this mission and it will be an S rank mission, but I need you to go get me a few people," Tsunade told her.

"Say the word and I'll get them,"

"Ok, bring me your team, Uko and Brother, bring me Naruto, Sasuke, Neji and Hinata as well."

"Be right back," Sheika was out the door. She decided to see Naruto and Hinata first. She went to Naruto's place and knocked on the door. It was Hinata that answered it.

"Sheika, what are you doing here?" she asked. "Who is it sweetie?" called Naruto, from the house.

"It's Sheika," Hinata called back.

"Tell her to come in,"

"Would you like to come in?"

"No thank you, it's just you need to go tell Sasuke and Neji to meet me in Tsunade's office, it's vary important," Sheika said, "You two also must be there,"

"Ok," said Hinata, she went back into the house. Sheika ran off back to her place to tell Uko and Brother. When she got back to her place and made it threw the front door, she didn't get the welcome she expected.

"Sheika where were you last night!" Brother yelled, as she walked threw the door, "And where is Shinto?"

"Shinto is gone. That's why I left last night; to find him,"

"Ok, but why didn't you come back?"

"Because I did find Shinto, but he was leaving to go after the Glacier Knights," she explained, "I kissed him trying to convince him to stay, but he pinched me where my shoulder met my neck and I passed out."

"So Shinto is gone," asked Brother.

"I need you to meet me in Tsunade's office, bring Uko with you,"

"All right; Uko wake up!"

"What ever it was I didn't do it," Uko said, as he woke up fast.

"You didn't do anything, something has come up; we have to me Tsunade in her office," Brother said. "So get ready,"

Uko got ready as quick as possible and met up with the other two out side. "Lets go," he said. They all met up at Tsunade office, everyone was waiting for them.

"Ok, lets get this started, from what Sheika has told us; Shinto has left the village to go after the Glacier Knights," Tsunade explained, "The mission is to bring him back,"

"Then why are all of us here?" asked Naruto.

"Because you might have a run in with one of the Knights. They must be stopped."

"But one question who is going to be is going to be our leader?" asked Neji

"Brother because you're the only adult…"

"No, I think Naruto should be the leader," said Brother, "After seeing Naruto fight last month, I think he will be the one to save Shinto."

Tsunade took a deep breath, "Fine"

"Oh great were doomed," said Sasuke. Hinata giggled.

"Now if no one returns in the next three days, I'm sending out a backup team."

"Got it Grandma Tsunade," said Naruto, "You can count on us."

"Good, Sheika you're going too?" said Uko

"Why?"

"Who's idea was it for the mission?"

"You got a good point?"

"Lets go, we need to start right now," said Neji.

"Right," everyone else said. They all left the office and proceeded to the village entrance.

"So Shinto left?" Naruto asked Sheika.

"Afraid so," she said, sadly.

"Don't worry we will bring him back," said Naruto, trying to cheer her up.

"Naruto," said Neji, "Before we go there is something you might want to know."

"What's that?"

"Before Shinto left last night, he walked past me wile I was training," said Neji, "Anyway we got in to a small argument. Then he punched me so hard in the forehead that I was blown backwards."

"So what's dose that have to do with him leaving?" asked Naruto.

Neji took off his headband and showed the back of it, "He branded my curse mark to the back of my headband,"

"Wow, maybe you can't walk away destiny," Naruto said. There was a sudden flash and Naruto was sent backwards. Neji stopped spinning, "I said that because you're the only one who will be able to save him," said Neji.

Naruto was shaking all over after taking an 8-trygrams 64 palms attack. "Ok, I get your point." He said, shaking. He quickly recovered and led the team out and threw the trees.

They were 10 miles out and still no sine of Shinto or any Knights, they thought it would be best to stop and rest (Wow that's a bad rime). Someone was watching them.

"You know, we have been out hear for a wile and suddenly you feel like your being watched," said Uko.

"Uko, you got a point," said Brother, "So its best to keep our guard up, hay Naruto, Shinto said that you and him were a lot alike, why is that?"

"Long story, so…"

"Naruto, someone is watching us," interrupted Hinata.

"She's right, we both checked with our Byakugan,"

"Ok who ever is out there we know your there so come on out," called Sasuke

"HAHAHAHAHAHA" said a voice, "Hmm, maybe I should have found a better hiding spot. Then again, I don't like to hide, when I'm angry I can be quite rabid." A man jumped out from behind a bush, he was big about 6ft 10, muscular, leather uniform, and balled.

"Ok, who are you?" asked Naruto.

"Man, you must be Naruto, if I understand right, your one of the biggest Knuckleheads in the leaf village. Anyway my name is Kyouken, I'm the fifth Glacier Knight,"

"Man my friends aren't the only one who can come up with a put down," said Naruto.

"Did you just say _put down_?" Kyouken said, angrily. "That's it now you die! Ninja art: Wolf Claw jutsu," his hands turned into a large set of wolf claws, and he leaped at Naruto.

"What?" asked Naruto, as the Knight came at him.

"No you don't; Ninja art: Rock Chain Jutsu" a large chain came out of nowhere and warped around Kyouken's hands.

"What's this?" Kyouken asked. Everyone looked and knottiest the chain led all the way to Brother who was holding it.

"You will not hurt Naruto," he said, "Everyone go, leave this guy to me."

"Brother sensei, why?" asked Uko.

"Uko, in life some people make sacrifices, so that's what I'm doing," said Brother, still pulling on the chain.

"Thank you Brother," said Uko. "Lets do what he says and go." With those words they left Brother to deal with Kyouken.

"You're a fool fire ninja, to fight me is a big mistake," taunted Kyouken, "No one has ever surpassed me before. You can't win."

"We will see about that," said Brother.

**Preview: Kyouken "You pathetic fire Ninja, you think you can beat me? By the speed your fighting you will die,"**

**Brother "If I die which may be, I'll be shore its after you die. Because its time to end this.**

**Naruto: Next time: Good-bye Brother, We Hardly Knew Ye.**


	8. Goodbye Brother, We Hardly Knew Ye

Chapter 8: Good-bye Brother, We Hardly Knew Ye

**Chapter 8: Good-bye Brother, We Hardly Knew Ye**

"You think Brother will be ok?" asked Naruto.

"Knowing Brother Sensei as long as I have, you know he is strong and full of surprises," said Uko, "I'm shore he will be ok, but he has been acting weird lately."

"You know Uko, I have knottiest that too," said Sheika, "There must be some reason he stayed behind,"

"It was to hold off that knight," said Sasuke, "But remember there still are 6 more knights,"

"How do you know?" asked Naruto.

"Because, something tells me that we are close," he said, looking at the burnt marks on the tree limbs, "Shinto was here, he was fallowing them, and by the looks of it they were here not to long ago, so were close,"

Back where they left Brother…

"All right you fool, your going down," said Kyouken, "Ninja Art: Wolf Claw jutsu"

"That again? Ninja Art: Diamond Blizzard," Brother said, he held out his hands, a storm a diamond shards were sent at Kyouken.

"I knew you were going to do that, you can't kill a mad dog with just some pebbles," Kyouken said, brushing the shards stuck in his skin, he wasn't even bleeding, "You got to better then that, don't you think, Jacksyi Dellgo"

Brother started to get angry. Ok settle down, he is just trying to play mind games with you. But how does he know my real name?

"By the look on you face your wondering how I know you name. Well its because Ankou told me, but enough small talk I must kill you. Crushing Panther!" he said as he pounced

"Not on your life you will, so bring it on baldly," said Brother, who was ready to react. "Earth Stile: Onyx Brayer,"

"Its not strong enough, Lion's Fist!" he broke the rock and hit Brother, who staggered back a few steps. "Come on, out of everyone who could stay and fight me it had to be you. I could have had a better challenge fighting that Hyuga girl. No affianced but your boring me."

"That's just my stile. When you attacked me, did you wonder why I didn't fall down?"

"Maybe,"

"Well its because your attack was week,"

"My attacks are never week," Kyouken snarled

"They were this time, because I took your charka and I didn't even have to say Chaksagon: Extro to do so," Brother explained, "And now to finish you off. Earth Stile: Rock Tower jutsu!" he slammed his hand to the ground and a large tower made of rock shot out of the ground and made contact with Kyouken sending him up words landing behind the tower. "Did I do it? Did I stop him?" Brother asked him self. Then he heard a groaning sound.

"I can't believe I have to go to stage two this early in the chapter, but despite times call for despite measurers," Brother could hear Kyouken get up. "Tiger Fist!" with one punch the tower collapsed, Brother just side stepped out of the way. In the dust he could see Kyouken's figure, but it looked different. He had hair this time, it was sliver and it was all over his body, blades grew out from his back, his skin turned brown, and his teeth grew into fangs.

"Oh Great, now I must deal with a Werewolf with spikes,"

"Now my charka has increased X10, and if you try to take any of it, you will regret it" said Kyouken, in a deep voice, "Curse Art: Black Wolf jutsu." The attack came at Brother so fast that he didn't have time to dodge and was hit in the chest. Brother looked marks, "I'm bleeding," he said, _it is almost time,_ He thought, "But for now, Ninja Art: Rock Entrapment" A large rock formed around Kyouken trapping him.

"Fool, this will not work on me, Stampede Jutsu!" the rock around him smashed. "Now time slice and dice," Two blades grew out of the back of his wrist, "Time to die."

_This guy just won't quit, how am I going to stop him if I can't get close to him?_ _The only way to get close to him is to wait for an open then take it._ "All right you mad dog…wolf…whatever you are, bring it." _If I focus my charka into my legs I'll move quicker._ Brother thought

"It's your funeral" Kyouken said, grinning. He charged at Brother with the blades. Brother kept dodging the attacks, but a few did make contact and cut him deep. One cut his headband off, "You see you can't win. So just give up and I'll let you live,"

"I will not give up, I stayed behind to take you down and so I can get in _one last fight_ before I go."

"So you say your going to die?" laughed Kyouken "You pathetic Fire Ninja, you think you can beat me? By the speed your fighting you will die,"

Brother nodded "If I die, which may be, I'll be shore its after you die. Because its time to end this,"

"Yes it is," the blades coming out from his wrist retracted and a long sharp blade grew from his forehead. "You are going to die now,"

_I can't die before him even with the charka I have left, _Brother looked at his hand with The Chaksagon stage 4 mark on it. _I still have one shot, but I need him to stay still so I can get a clean shot at his chest. Its risky but he leaves me with no choice_.

"Here I come!" yelled Kyouken, charging at him with his head down. "Impaling Rhino!"

_If I don't move now this rock and I will be a ninja kabob. _At that moment Brother jumped over the incoming knight who only impaled the rock.

"I have heard of a knight jousting, but that was ridiculous," said Brother, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"Well, I'll still kill you," The Knight said, struggling to get the rock off, "As soon as I get this rock off my blade," he managed to remove the rock, but it pulled the blade out too. He was bleeding badly.

"Don't bother, Earth Stile: Rock Manipulation," said Brother, he pointed at the rock, which started to form around Kyouken's body leaving only his head and blades exposed. He turned him around and spread his hands, opening a hole in the rock exposing Kyouken's chest. "This next attack will kill us both, but you will die first," said Brother, he held out his left hand with the Chaksagon symbol on it. Then he pointed the palm of his hand a Kyouken. Then covered the back of his hand with his other hand. "This next attack will kill us, but it's worth it! Chaksagon: Inextro!" he yelled, "This won't give or take charka but it will help me defeat you. By focusing all my charka into my left arm you will be stopped" His left arm started to shake, and then a large beam of charka fired from his hand and went directly threw Kyouken's chest, with out any hole. The rock around his body started to crack and fall off. His body started to change back to normal as he fell to the ground. Kyouken was dead.

Brother walked over to a near by tree, holding his arm and sat down. _There I did it, I took him down, but at a horrible price. My bones in my left arm feel like they were shattered and one of the fragments has pierced my hart._

"Well, well, well, what do we have here," said a voice from be hind the tree. "A wounded fire ninja,"

"Who are you?" Brother moaned with pain.

"I'm the Glacier Assassin, Kira is my name." A tall man about 5ft 11, slim body, lather vest, one hand missing, which was replaced with a gold cover and he had Ice Blue hair, walked out from behind the tree. "I'm just here to pick up the scraps of what Kyouken left behind."

"If you're talking about killing me, then you are too late," Brother said, as he cringed in pain, "I am going to die right here, but not because of you. My last attack will be my last attack ever," he picked up his left hand and looked at it. The Chaksagon was bleeding. _Shinto, I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough brother; I should have helped you when needed._ Brother's final thoughts drifted away ashe took his final breath. His head went limp and he collapsed. Brother was dead.

Kira made shore and checked for a pulse. "Yep, he's is dead, but that means… Oh no," he said. "I had better make up for this, or my King will have my head," he added as he jumped away quickly.

Back with the team…

Uko and Sheika just felt a sharp pain.

"Did you just?" asked Sheika

"I felt it too," said Uko

"What did you feel?" asked Naruto

"Something happened to Brother Sensei," said Uko.

"Something bad?" asked Hinata

"I don't know but it feels like he has left us," said Sheika.

"Left us how?" asked Neji.

"I don't know," said Uko, "Well it seems like we have almost caught up with Shinto, and the 6 remaining knights."

Everyone came to a stop. They had reached a tunnel that led threw a mountain.

"Well it seems that they stopped and rested here for a little bit, but then must of heard Shinto coming," said Sasuke "This tunnel wasn't hear before, its been man made." The tunnel was large enough that an elephant could have made it.

"I don't see how a man could make this," said Naruto, scratching his head.

"Well, man made or not, were going threw it," said Neji

**Preview: Uko "Stay close the exit is far to go, but we are being fallowed"**

**Naruto "Really, who could be fallowing us?"**

**Uko "I'm not shore, its too dark to see him. Maybe it would be a good idea if I stay behind and handle it"**

**Naruto: Next time. Uko's Eyes. The Showdown in the Shadows.**


	9. Uko’s Eyes The Showdown in the Shadows

Chapter 9: Uko's Eyes

**Chapter 9: ****Uko's Eyes. The Showdown in the Shadows**

"Well I think we lost Shinto," said Burendo, "Man, we never had this big of a chase since Master added Kira to the Glacier Table."

"Your right," said Sasori, "Bolt, you ok? That was some major tunneling you did for us."

"Bolt ok" said Bolt, in his stupid guy voice.

"Well I'm glad everyone is all right," snapped Bara-Toge, "But you know if we give Shinto what he wants maybe we don't have to run," she added, "Because he wants you Sasori, we will just give you to him. Then I'll be in command,"

"No Bara-Toge, we can't risk it," said Sasori.

"Say has any one seen Konpaku?" asked Sune-ku.

"I think he stayed back in that cave we passed threw when Bolt was making that tunnel through the mountain," said Burendo. "I think I know why he did, you know for those reasons of his,"

"That's what creeps me out about him," said Sune-ku, "That and that bad ghost accent of his,"

Back in the tunnel…

"Man this tunnel goes on forever," said Naruto, "We will be elders by the time we are out of here." Hinata giggled.

"Well it seems that were coming up to a clearing," said Neji,

"Well, well a under mountain cavern that's a first," said Uko, "I have been in many strange and weird places but this one takes the cake,"

"So it seems that the Glacier Knights passed threw here," said Sasuke.

"Dose any one besides me smell steam?" asked Sheika.

"Yeah I do," said Naruto, "Look over there," he pointed over at some footprints burned into the ground. He went over to check it out. He crouched down and touched it, but pulled his hand back quickly.

"Well?" called Sasuke.

"The prints are hot, that must mean Shinto is not to far ahead" said Naruto.

"Well I would say we are _hot_ on his trail," said Uko. "That was a bad pun right?" Everyone nodded.

"Lets go," said Neji. "There is another tunnel over there."

"Stay close the exit is far to go, but we are being fallowed," said Uko

"Really, who could be fallowing us?" asked Naruto

"I'm not shore, its too dark to see him. Maybe it would be a good idea if I stay behind and handle it," Uko added.

"Sasuke I need you to lead the way threw the tunnel," said Naruto. "I see a light at the end of the tunnel," He ran over to the other tunnel and pointed.

"No one is going anywhere," said a voice, "None of you will see the light of day again"

Hinata quickly ran over to Naruto and hugged him. She was frightened. Naruto put his arm around her. "What's the matter little girl, afraid?" said the Voice.

"Where is that voice coming from?" asked Sheika.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan. Neji activated his Byakugan and Uko focused his chakra into his eyes. Sasuke looked around and couldn't find any thing. "I don't see anyone," he said.

Neji look around. He couldn't pick up any charka lines. "I can't find him either," he said, "How can he be in here if I can't see his charka points?"

"What's the matter, can't find me?"

"Wait a moment, I see him," said Uko, "He must have a way to hide his charka points, but there is know way to hide body heat from me, no matter how hard you try,"

"You can see him Uko?" asked Neji.

"Yes, now go, I'll catch up with you when I take out this ghost," Sasuke led the way down the tunnel leaving Uko to deal with the ghost. "Ok I know your there, so show your self,"

"Well looks my cover has been blown," said the voice. "I guess I'll come down,"

"You know that is the worst ghost accent I have ever heard,"

"Watch what you say, that's my real voice,"

"Oh, I didn't mean that," said Uko, lying.

"You just got on my bad side kid, do you have any idea of who I am?" A man appeared in front of Uko. He had a black robe, his collar covered up his mouth, his hands and what he could see of his face looked emaciated, and his hair was dead white.

"I can't say we have met before," said Uko.

"I am Konpaku, I'm the 6th Glacier Knight."

"Well I expected you to be younger," said Uko, "A lot younger, like 32, but you look like you have been around since the Stone Age,"

The two of them were so focused on each other that they didn't know Kira was watching them. "Well, I won't be able to make up for my failure back there with this," Kira said, "Because I don't want to get on Konpaku's bad side like this kid just did. He will handle this. In the meantime I'll go after the other two fire ninjas," He walked over to the second tunnel, "I don't want any one fallowing me," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper bomb. He stuck the bomb to the wall, ran, and then threw a kunai at it, setting it off. The cavern shook as the tunnel collapsed. Uko and Konpaku looked at the caving in tunnel.

"Looks like your not going any where," smiled Konpaku, "You're going down."

"Not if I take you down first," said Uko,

"Steam Clone Jutsu," Konpaku said, crossing his bony fingers. "Now try to stop me," Uko looked as the clones surrounded him. "What's the matter, can't tell us apart?"

"Actually I can, Snake Eye Jutsu," He knew because they were all steam clones they would have all the same body heat. But what he also knew is that the real one's body heat would be lower then the clones. And he found the real one. "Dragon fist attack," he called, as he jumped at the real one.

"How did you find me?" Konpaku asked, rubbing his cheek. The clones vanished. "Oh wait I know, I have heard about you, you're the kid with the snake eyes. Everyone looked up to you like a hero, but then they called you a freak because of your eyes,"

"Why did you bring that up?" said Uko, "I have been trying to forget that memory,"

* * *

Flashback (This is how Uko got his snake eyes)

_"So the mission is find out what has been attacking the town to the south and take down who or what it is," said Brother._

_"Finally a mission where there will be a lot of action," Shinto jumped with excitement. "Isn't this great Uko?"_

_"Shinto, do me two favors, stay away from me," Uko said, in an apathy tone of voice. "And stay out of my way you freak,"_

_"Settle down Shinto, you don't want a repeat of what happened last time," said Sheika, putting her hand on Shinto's shoulder. Shinto calmed down._

_"Thank you Sheika, I like people like you," said Shinto. Sheika blushed._

_3 hours later they made it to the town. Every thing looked fine._

_"I'm going to ask around," said Brother, "You kids stay here," It wasn't before long Brother had returned with the information. "So I found out the thing that we are dealing with is a giant cobra,"_

_"Did you just say cobra?" asked Shinto._

_"It was a summoning jutsu gone wrong. It can't be unsummoned,"_

_"Why?" asked Sheika_

_"It killed the person who summoned it," said Brother, "It was last seen out side the village,"_

_"So what's the plan?" asked Uko._

_"You three will go and fight it," said Brother, "As for me, I'm going to the tavern in this village, and see if I can get my self a girl."_

_"Brother, the day you get a girl is the day I turn on the fire village," said Shinto, " It will never happen."_

_Brother looked at him. "Are you going now?"_

_"Come on guys lets go," Shinto, said as he grabbed Uko and Sheika and went off."_

_They made it out of the town and ran into the snake._

_"So how do we stop this thing?" said Sheika._

_"Let me," said Uko. "Hay you, you over grown serpent," he called. The cobra looked at him, "What are you staring at?" The Cobra took a deep breath and spat right at Uko, getting him in the eyes. "My eyes, my eyes, they burn!" Uko cried in pain._

_"That's it, no one blinds my friend," said Shinto. The cobra was about to strike Uko, but Shinto dove and saved him. "Uko you stay here, I'll take care of the snake. Luckily I have been saving this weapon for such a foe," he reached into his bag and pulled out a rope with kunai attached to it. Each kunai had a paper bomb hanging from them. He tied the end of the ropes together and threw it around the snake's neck, the kunai digging into it._

_"So what's with the choler?" asked Sheika._

_"Just watch," said Shinto._

_The Cobra was shaking trying to get the uncomfortable necklace off. But it wasn't before long before the first paper bomb went off causing a chain reaction. The head of the cobra flew off, landing next to Shinto._

_"Well I was wrong about one thing, there was not a lot of action," said Shinto "Sheika carry Uko, I'm bringing this head back as a sine that the cobra is dead." They went back to town and met up Brother._

_"Ah, so you have killed the snake is see," Brother said, with amazement._

_"Yes we brought its head back as proof," said Shinto. "But before we did, it spat in Uko's eyes,"_

_"And if we don't act fast he might go blind," said Sheika._

_"Let me have a look," said Brother, he walked over lifted Uko's head, "Can you open your eyes for me?"_

_"I think so," murdered Uko, He opened his eyes._

_"Woe close them, close them!" said Brother, "Uko needed a set of replacement eyes"_

_"Why don't we use the snake's eyes? They look about the size of a humans eye." Shinto suggested._

_"I guess that will have to do. Lets get him to a hospital,"_

_They went back to the fire village and explained what happened. Uko was put in the emergency room right away. When Uko awoke from his surgery everything looked the same. He could see no differently then he did before the snake battle. He looked around, and then he looked in the mirror. "What the?" he jumped back. "Are those my eyes?"_

_"There your eyes now," Brother said as he walked into the room. "We had to use the snakes eyes because everyone else didn't want to fall into the lava. But don't worry, with these eyes, you will have the power to see body heat."_

_"What use is that?"_

_"Just wait, you will see,"_

_End Flashback (Wow that took longer then I expected)_

"Like I said, that is a memory I'm trying to forget," said Uko

* * *

"Big deal," said Konpaku, biting the tips of his fingers on both hands. "Now continue with the battle." He pressed his fingertips to the ground, "Release Shadow Summoning," he said deep voice. Shadow expanded from each of his fingertips, each growing into a large figure. Uko stepped back and prepared for what may come. Then the shadow figures vanished. _'Where did they go, come on Uko, they didn't go away they just vanished, so don't let your guard down.' _Uko thought. Suddenly something came out of nowhere and struck him. "What was that?" He didn't have time to recover; something came and struck him again.

"Your never going to stop my shadow ghosts," laughed Konpaku.

"Where are they?" said Uko, as another ghost struck him. '_Maybe if I concentrate I'll be able to predict where they are coming from. But I must be quick; every time one of them hits me I feel a small bit of my charka drained_.' He thought as another one ran threw him. "Ninja Art: Dragon Talon Jutsu," his hands turned into dragon claws. "Haven't used this in a wile,"

"It doesn't matter, soon you will be drained of all your charka and then I can put an end to this fight," said Konpaku, in a sinister voice and his fingers still on the ground, "Wow, I thought I was going to have some fun fighting you; having my ghosts fallow and drain my opponents charka used to be fun. The only part that I still find amusing is that my ghost are drawn to you like a magnet, you must be their type,"

"Drawn to me like a magnet," Uko said, quietly, "I got it," he ran over to a nearby stalagmite, the ghost fallowed him. He jumped again and clung onto a stalactite, He kept up this game of chase until all ten ghosts were after him. He jumped back to his original stop. "Got you!" he said, he waited for the ghosts to get close enough, and then using his dragon claws he slashed incoming ghosts.

"You think that will work, many people have tried that before," laughed Konpaku. Uko slashed another ghost. "You can do that all you want; they will keep coming back."

_'There must be away to stop them. It seems ever since he summoned them, he hasn't taken his fingertips off the ground. Maybe if I move him the ghosts will stop coming.'_ Uko thought. "Well it's worth a shot. Hay Rag-and-Bones I found away past your ghosts!"

"You what? No one has ever found away past them,"

"Allow me to be the first," smiled Uko (Which is rare). He ran strait at Konpaku, his hands turned back to normal, "The only weakness these ghosts have is you. As long as your fingertips are planted into the ground your blood gives them the life force they need to be out, but if I take that out of the equation the ghosts will be toast. Have any thing to say about that?"

"Yeah, never hire you to enter a poetry contest," Konpaku said, sarcastically. "Oh no!"

Uko jumped and did a summersault over Konpaku, grabbing his shoulders and sending Konpaku into the air breaking his fingertips from the ground. The ghost vanished. Uko fallowed him into the air. "Buddy this will only hurt… you," said Uko, "Blazing Hurricane (Yes he knows it too),"

Konpaku was sent flying and crashed into a stalagmite (No he did not get imperiled by it). "It over ghost freak, just give up because no one gets up from that move," He called. He heard Konpaku groaning, "Who is this guy, that should have knocked him out cold" then he heard Konpaku speak, "I can't believe that I must go into seconded stage," he grunted, "I rarely do this, but when someone makes me really mad like you kid; oh man, your in for a real treat,"

**Preview: Uko,_ 'who is this guy, I never faced any one like this freak before_,'**

** Konpaku, "Whats the matter kid, give up yet or you just chicken, as long I'm like this there is no way to stop me,"**

**Uko, **_**'I don't care how strong this guy is, I must take him down, my friends are counting on me,"**_

**Naruto: Next time **_**Showdown in the Shadows pt 2:**__**Not Giving up the Ghost**_


	10. Not Giving up the Ghost

Chapter 10:

**Chapter 10:**

**Showdown in the Shadows pt 2: Not Giving up the Ghost.**

**A/N: The fight in this Between Uko and Konpaku might not be long.**

Out in the woods, the Knights were on the move again.

"Ok, I could care less about that rabid dog Kyouken, but what could be keeping Konpaku so long?" Bara-toge complained, "I mean its not like I care about him, but never takes this long unless…"

"Must have gone into his second stage," said Sasori.

"And he creeps me out even more then," said Sune-ku

"But he rarely goes into it, that's why no one has ever found away to beat him," said Burendo.

"No one ever beat Konpaku," said Bolt.

"Bolt you may be stupid, but you got a point," said Sasori, "But right now we must keep moving, Shinto is moving in fast."

"Why don't we just give him what he wants, and that's you!" snapped Bara-toge.

"Bara, Bara, Bara, I hope your next to stay behind," said Sasori. Everyone stopped; it looked as though a fight was about to brake out.

"Are you asking for a fight?" she said. She reached for something hanging from her belt.

"No, its just when your gone, things will be a lot better," said Sasori, argued back, "Were not all going to make back to King Hyouga,"

"Oh really, name one!" snapped Bara-toge.

"Kyouken and Ankou," said Sasori

"Ok Ankou I understand, but Kyouken?"

"He would have killed the other ninjas that are fallowing us, then caught with us by now, But Konpaku I assume he still has his hands full,"

The rubble started to move, Konpaku stood up and brushed him self off. His robe was torn. "You little maggot, you made me do something I don't often do," he grinned.

"How can you get up from that?" asked Uko, with a confused look on his face.

"This is my second stage, you can't expect any tie jutsu to work on me now," He tore off his robe; just like the other glacier knights he had on a leather outfit. But his body had changed, his skin became ghost white, his nails grew longer, his teeth grew out into fangs (He didn't have any teeth at first), his hair grew into a crown of spikes and his eyes had turned red.

"Wow," said Uko, "You glacier knights have no since of fashion," he joked.

"When I'm in this mode, you don't want to joke around. I was going easy on you before, but now, HAHAHAHAHA, you're in deep trouble," Konpaku smiled, "Ghost Art: Scream of the Dead,"

"Whats going on? Nothing happened," said Uko, "What did you…Ah!" Uko fell to his knees, with his hands covering his ears, "I can't stop the screaming in my head, this must be a gen jutsu,"

"So smart, for a snake eye freak, but I'm use to it, after all having Sune-ku as a glacier knight," He vanished. Uko looked up.

"Where did you go this time?"

"I can be any where you know," Konpaku's voice echoed threw the cavern. "And don't bother using your snake eyes to find me, I have become part of the wind, so you will never find me."

_This guy is smart; he knows about me, he can predict my moves, now he has rendered my snake eyes useless. And now I can't see him._ Uko thought. Konpaku shot out of nowhere and struck Uko across the back then vanished. "What the… Ah!" Konpaku struck him again. Uko stood up and ran, but it was no use, Konpaku came and slashed Uko across the chest. He was bleeding badly. _How will I stop this guy? If I move he will get me, and if I don't he still will get me. I don't know if I can beat him. Wait what am I thinking? I can't louse to this guy, even if he is stronger then me. Lets see what do I know about this guy, I know he is a ghost right now, and I have knottiest when he strikes me he shows him self then vanishes. Maybe if there is some way to trap him._

"Good luck with that," said a voice, which broke Uko's thought.

"What, where are you?" said Uko.

"Just sharing your body,"

"What?"

"You ever heard of the possession jutsu? In a matter of moments I will have full control over your body,"

"Great, now I need to come up with a way to get you out of me," _And I better think fast._

"You know I can hear your thoughts," Konpaku said, "You have know chance of stopping me," Uko reached in to his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "A paper bomb? You'll only kill your self,"

"I'm going to get to that in a moment," Uko moved his hands across his scratch. His hand was now covered with blood; he took the blood and made four handprints on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"Its called a blood seal, that's what on the paper the seal it self." Uko slammed his hand with the paper down, completing the seal. Uko was blown forwards; Konpaku was trapped in the seal and felt like he took a major blow to the spine. _What? How did he do that, I almost had full control of his body, but because of me he was able to do a move I had never seen before. The shockwave that separated us did some major damage to my spine. And now I don't have enough charka to break out of this trap._ Konpaku thought.

"At last you and I are finally serpent. Its time to take you down, even with the little charka I have left," said Uko, who was catching his breath. "Ninja Art: Dragon Talon Jutsu," Uko ran at Konpaku, "20 claw slash," the air was filled with slashes, Konpaku fell to his knees; he was bleeding badly from multiple deep slash marks all over him.

_I've lost a lot of blood; I never had a challenge like this since Bou and Ni were added to the table. Now where did that little brat go?_ Konpaku thought to him self. "Ok, where are you?"

"Right behind you," said Uko, "Its time for you to die. Dragon's Vice!" He plunged his hand into Konpaku's back; He had a hold of his spine.

"Wait, what are you doing? DON'T!" yelled, the Glacier Knight. "Please Don't! Mercy! Mercy! I give! I give!"

"You should thought about that before you called me a snake eyed freak," Uko said, frowning. "And besides I never show mercy. Dragon Crush," he squeezed his hand that was in Konpaku's back, and snapped his spine by twisting it. Konpaku's body changed back to normal, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. Uko pulled his hand out, and let the body fall to the ground.

"Now to make shore no one else is around. Snake Eye Jutsu," he scanned the area for anyone else. "Looks like I'm safe," he grunted, "But it also looks like I will not be catching up with the team, but it think that would be best, I just used up the last of my charka, I should wait here for now. Lady Tsunade will send out a team to pick any one up," Uko rested his back agents a stalagmite. He shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Out in the woods with the team…

"So Naruto, any luck?" asked Neji.

"I don't know, why don't you use your Byakugan?" said Naruto.

"Oh right, Byakugan," said Neji, "It appears that they have stopped, but there is no sine of Shinto anywhere," he said, as he scanned at area, "Looks like we are coming up to them," They made it to the clearing where the Knights were had stopped to rest. The sun was starting to set.

"Well looks like there is only five of them left," said Naruto

"Lets hope so," said Sheika, "After all, we don't want any new surprises,"

"Guys by the looks of it, two of them are awake," said Sasuke

"Which ones?" Hinata asked.

"The two over there," said Sasuke pointing.

The knights were having a chat.

"Burendo, why do you keep stabbing your leg?" asked Sune-ku.

"I'm board and besides it will just regenerate," said Burendo, "Why do you think I'm stupid or something?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that,"

"No, we are being watched," he pointed

"Everyone wake up!" yelled Burendo, "We have some unwanted gusts," Everyone woke up.

"How many?" asked Sasori.

"Lets see. Uh one, two, six, a dozen,"

"Shut up Bolt. How many Burendo?"

"Five of them, we know your there so come on out, all five of you," they all leaped from the bush.

"Make that six," said familiar voice.

"Who's there?" called Bara-Toge

"Wait I know that voice," said Sheika, "Shinto is that you?" Shinto was standing on a tree branch and looked at her.

"Who are you?" he asked her. Sheika could see in his eyes, he was not the same Shinto she knew and loved. "Sasori! I finally have caught you, now I want answers,"

"I told you, you have to catch me first," said Sasori, he leaped into the trees, Shinto fallowed him.

"Well was I right?" said Bara-toge, "We give him what he wants and we don't have to worry about him,"

"No we need to worry about him…" said Sune-ku, "…its them we need to worry about."

"Fine, Burendo, stay behind and stall them,"

"With pleaser," Burendo smiled. Bara-Toge and the other knights, left.

"Guys, go after Shinto," said Sasuke, "Time for my fair share of the action,"

"Ok, we are all counting on you," said Naruto, as he led the team out.

**Preview: Sasuke, "I had never faced a foe like this guy before, it seem like every time I hit him, my attacks bounce back and every cut I put in him just regenerates what is this guy made of? There must be a way to beat him.**

**Sasuke "Next time: _Stretching the limit: Sasuke vs. Burendo_"**


	11. Stretching the limit: Sasuke vs Burendo

Stretching the limit: Sasuke vs

**Chapter 12: Stretching the limit: Sasuke vs. Burendo**

A/N: Sasuke finally gets some of the action. He may be a little OOC.

"So Bara-toge, do you think it was smart leaving our smartest member to hold them off?" asked Sune-ku

"What dose it matter you? Is he your buddy? Is he your pal? You worried about him?" taunted Bara-toge, "Why didn't you stay behind then?"

"Yeah, why not stay?" said Bolt.

"Shut up Bolt," snapped Bara-toge.

"Man, I hope your next to go," mumbled Sune-ku, under his breath. "So whats the plan now?"

"Yeah, what the plan?"

"Shut up Bolt,"

"Well, we know that other ninjas are after Shinto, and because there is three of us now because Burendo stayed behind, Sasori is being fallowed by Shinto up a head, and I'm assuming that Konpaku is dead just like Ankou and Kyouken; because there are three of us left and four ninjas fallowing us, that means one of them is going to reach Shinto,"

"Not unless Kira shows up," said Sune-ku

"Good point," said Bara-toge, "And by the way, it was a good idea leaving Burendo behind. We all know about the special body he has,"

"Well, its special everywhere on him except his head," said Sune-ku, "I'm not saying that he is stupid, he is the smartest guy in the table, I'm saying he can't regenerate any damage to his head,"

Back with the team…

"I'm sure glad Sasuke stayed behind," said Naruto, "He needs to test his strength, after all, the least he can do for Shinto is to stop one of the knights,"

"Right because thanks to Shinto, he is with Sakura now, and Shinto did help get that curse mark off his shoulder," said Neji.

"Naruto," said Hinata, "do you think, he will be alright?"

"This is Sasuke were talking about,"

"You mean the guy who tried to kill you all those years ago," joked Neji.

"That's in the past now," said Naruto, "Hay Sheika, whats wrong?"

"Back there, when Shinto showed up, he didn't recognize me," she told him, "I said "Shinto is that you?" then he said, "Who are you?" that's not the Shinto I love that said that; he is blinded by his anger and rage. The last time this happened…"

Back at the fight…

"All right, kid lets see what you can do," said Burendo,

"Ok, Fire Stile: Fire Ball Jutsu," Sasuke took a deep breath and shot a large fireball at Burendo.

"A fire attack? Give me a break," said Burendo, "But to be safe," Burendo extended his arm, which stretched like rubber, and wrapped it around a tree, pulling him self out of the way of the attack.

"You can't hit me so easily, may arms and legs can stretch over 400ft, so you will have a hard time hitting me,"

"I'll still find a way," said Sasuke, "I always do,"

"Well good luck with that," _'this kid will never find my week point as long as I don't get hit there I'm safe.'_

"Well then I guess I'll have to make you hold still," Sasuke said, as he pulled out a few shrunkens. One by one he threw them at Burendo, who kept dodging them. What Burendo did not knottiest is that attached to each Shuriken was a string of fiber wire, which had made Burendo's arm tied to the trees.

"Hay, no fair," said Burendo, who was struggling with the wire and trying to get free. "Now that you got me tied up, what are you going to do now?"

"Fire stile: Dragon Flame Jutsu," Sasuke let out a large blast of fire.

"Oh, never saw that coming," said Burendo, frowning, "Ninja Art: Rubber Bone Jutsu," he pulled him self to the left side and let his right arm take the blast. When the smoke cleared, Burendo had managed to get his other arm free, but the arm that took the blast had melted up to the elbow.

"Lucky thing my arm took that blast,"

"Well at least your one arm short," said Sasuke, "That should give me the advantage,"

"That's where your wrong," Burendo held up the damaged arm, 'Watch this," his arm quickly regenerated, hand and all. "You can hit me with everything you got, I'll just regenerate,"

'_An opponent that can regenerate, this is new; so I think I should wait to use my Chidori. But maybe he can't regenerate damage from multiple attacks.'_ "Fire Stile: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," Sasuke launched multiple fireballs at Burendo, who had dodged a few attacks, but others made contact, leaving marks all over him, but they regenerated quickly.

"You're a fool to think that was going to work on me," Burendo covered his face with his hand, "I don't know who you are, but you name doesn't matter, and your weak,"

That got Sasuke angry, he zoomed threw the trees at Burendo and punched him in the stomach, but the attack bounced off. Sasuke tried several other punches and kicks, but all reflected; Burendo's body was like rubber, you hit him and it bounces back.

"Rubber Fist Attack!" his arm shot out and Sasuke was sent flying backwards. "Your hopeless kid, just give up,"

"Never!" called Sasuke, who was still in midair.

"You a stubborn one aren't you?"

"You call this stubborn?" he pulled 6 Shuriken out of his pack. He put three in each hand; "I learned this from Shinto. Shuriken Mirage X6!" he crossed his arms, then threw the shurikens. The 6 shurikens multiplied by 3, making 18 shurikens appear; Burendo covered his face with his arms to avoid any real damage. Most of the shurikens were stuck in Burendo's arms, some flew past him, and one did strike his cheek. "Now, to stop you," Sasuke landed on his feet, he pulled out a kunai wrapped a paper bomb around it, then put it in his teeth. "Don't ever call me weak!" he said, threw his teeth. He put his hands together; he made his hand sine's quickly. His hand lit up as he ran at Burendo, "Chidori!" he yelled, he struck Burendo full in the stomach, then he took the kunai from his mouth and jabbed it in the gaping in Burendo's stomach, "Regenerate this!" he jumped back.

Burendo's body had regenerated over the explosive, and it was now trapped inside of him. "No Fair!" BOOM! Burendo was blown in half, his top separating from his bottom half.

"I hope that did it," said Sasuke who was taking deep breaths, "Lets see you get up from that,"

"Your going to regret that kid," Burendo's top half crawled out from behind a tree with still no legs, "You made me go into my second stage," His skin had turned an ugly bright red with small bumps growing out of it and he grew two curved horns out of his head. "It may not look as cool as the others with their second stage, but now I got one heck of a charka boost," he extended his arms and grabbed a hold of a branch and pulled himself up. Everything from his torso down had grown back.

"How do you do that?" asked Sasuke.

"Well, you see, my body doesn't have charka lines like other people. My body has charka flow through it freely. So whenever I get damaged, my charka will repair it. Is that clear enough for you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't explain why your body is like rubber,"

"I will not explain that to you,"

"Why not?"

"If I did then I would have to kill you," Burendo said, "Say, killing you sounds fun,"

"Oh boy," said Sasuke, _'I had never faced a foe like this guy before, it seem like every time I hit him, my attacks bounce back and every cut I put in him just regenerates what is this guy made of? There must be a way to beat him.'_ Sasuke thought. _'But I'm low on charka so I need to act fast. Does this guy have a weak spot.'_

"Rubber Fist Jutsu!" he fired his fist at Sasuke. Sasuke tried to use his Sharingan, but it didn't work. "Keckagenkis don't work on me kid," he hit Sasuke and knocked him into the air. "Now to squeeze the life out of you," His arms and legs stretched out to the sides then came out from behind Sasuke and wrapped around him like a snake.

"What the?"

"I can stretch my arms and legs over 400ft remember? Well you might as well forget because you're going to die here. No one gets out of this move," he smiled "Boa Bind! And see those little bumps there draining your charka," he started to squeeze. Sasuke could barely move as his charka was drained.

'_It looks like its over for me, Naruto I'm sorry I failed you.'_ He thought as he looked a Burendo, _'its just there is no way to beat this guy; he regenerates after every attack. Wait a minute is that a cut on his cheek, that must have happened when I did the Shuriken __Mirage. So why didn't he regenerate it? Unless he couldn't.' the bind got titer. He said that the charka in his body flows freely throughout it, he didn't say anything about it going to his head. Now I know what to do,'_ "Now to get out of this," Sasuke said with a determined look on his face.

"And just how do you plan to do that? I've got you wrapped up and there is no getting out,"

Sasuke managed to wiggle his arm out, but he also managed to pull out a Large Shuriken (I forgot what it's called). With a short swing of his free arm he threw the Shuriken and managed to cut off one of binding arms and legs.

"But how?" asked Burendo, as he released his bind.

"If I told you then would have to kill you," said Sasuke, shaking off removed arm and leg. "I just figured you out. Earlier when I preformed my Shuriken Mirage, one of the attacks made contact with your head. That explains the cut on your cheek. Then it took me a wile to have knottiest it. That made me wonder, why didn't you regenerate it. That's when I got it, you couldn't, you could only regenerate it if it was on your body, you have no charka points on your head do you,"

"So what if I don't?"

"Man I sure wish Neji stayed behind, he could have cleared this all up better then I can," Sasuke said, under his breath, "Because with no charka flowing up there your head becomes one large bulls eye,"

'_Aw man I was afraid this was going to happen'_ Burendo thought, _'but still, if he wants to attack my head he is going to have to get close to me. And I'll makes sure he doesn't' _"Ok tough guy come and get me," Burendo called, as his arm and leg regenerated.

"Ok, you're asking for it," Sasuke jumped from tree branch to tree branch, welding the large shuriken.

Burendo sent out several fist attacks, but Sasuke stopped them. He cut off the first arm by throwing the shuriken and ran up the other one that led him strait to Burendo.

"I'm in trouble," said Burendo.

"You bet you are," said Sasuke, "Lion's Barrage!" Burendo took several blows to the chest before Sasuke introduced his head to the ground. Burendo's body changed back but he was not dead.

Burendo struggled to get up, but Sasuke had a different plan. He picked up Burendo by the neck. Sasuke's hand lit up. Burendo looked Sasuke in the face; he had fear on his face and in his voice. "W…w...w…what is y…y…your name?" he said, with fear.

"My name is Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha," said Sasuke, with a grin, "Chidori!" he held up his glowing hand, and plunged in into Burendo's face. Burendo was sent into the bushes, only his left leg stuck out. But it didn't show for long, a cloud of blue steam began to rise out of the bushes. Sasuke walked over and peered into the bush, "So his body was made of a mixture of plasma and charka, no wonder he felt like rubber. His head was the only real part of the whole thing. But our fight took a lot out of both of us. It would have been a lot easier if I still had that curse mark. I think that Boa Bind maneuver cracked something," said Sasuke, rubbing his ribs. "I'm not in any condition to go any where. I'll have to wait here,"

Short Flashback

"_Ok, Sasuke I'm going to try to remove this mark," said Shinto, "So don't move,"_

"_Is this going to be safe?" asked Sakura_

"_Sure, as long as he doesn't move, he won't die." Shinto said, "Besides, this will hurt me a lot more,"_

"_Ok Shinto, I'm ready," said Sasuke._

"_Say Sheika, when did Shinto know how to remove curse marks?" Sakura asked_

"_He doesn't, but Sasuke said he will try anything to get it off, so Shinto suggested burn it off with the burning charka from the…"_

"_Hart Cease Jutsu,"_

"_That Jutsu, but it is safe, because Shinto can focus that burning charka into his fingertips,"_

_Shinto did just that; he burned the skin around the curse mark, and then slowly pealed it off._

"_Sakura, heal it now!" Shinto yelled. Sakura focused her charka into her hands and healed the wound. "That mark is gone for good, I burned it off and that burned the dark charka in it._

End Flashback

Back with the team…

"Naruto," said Hinata, "I just got a feeling that Sasuke will not be catching up to us,"

"You felt that too?" said Naruto, "I think we all did, but I'm pretty sure he is alive though,"

"Naruto, were coming up a new part of the forest," said Sheika, "the trees are getting more narrow"

"Narrow or not, were going to bring back Shinto,"

Preview: Bara-Toge, "You four honestly think you can stop me, well I was wrong, none of you will make it and save your friend

Neji, "Shinto and I have had our problems in the past but I still consider him a friend, so we must stop this Glacier Knight."

**Hinata, "But how she is a lot different then the other knights we have encountered,"**

**Sheika, "That doesn't mean you can't beat her,"**

**Neji, "Naruto, Hinata and I can take care of this one."**

**Naruto, "Fine, but if anything happens to Hinata… you're the one who will be blamed"**

**Naruto: Next time, **_**Petals and Thorns: The Hyuga Tag-Team.**_


	12. Petals and Thorns: The Hyuga TagTeam

Chapter 12: Pedals and Thornst Hyuga

**Chapter 12: Petals and Thorns: The Hyuga Tag-Team**

"Sune-ku, the forest is getting thicker," said Bara-Toge, "That means the trees we are on are higher off the ground, Not to mention its starting to rain,"

"I see what you mean," Sune-ku said, brushing leaves and wiping water out of his face, "It seems to not be a problem for Bolt, he just brakes through the branches,"

Crash! "Bolt ok," called Bolt, he crashed into a tree and broke it.

"That's not the only thing he breaks," mumbled Bara-Toge. "Say, I have a feeling that the four brats are closing in on us,"

"What makes you say that?" asked Sune-ku.

"Because your about to set foot on a paper bomb?"

"What," Sune-ku stopped and looked down, he was standing a paper bomb. Then he looked around, "There are paper bombs everywhere," The one he was standing was about to go off.

"Bolt, help him,"

"Right," Bolt, with his large, but fast body, he grabbed Sune-ku and ran through the paper bomb field.

"Bolt, you may not be smart, but you're a great help," said Sune-ku.

"Thank you," said Bolt, as they just got out of the paper bomb field.

"Hay, where's Bara-Toge?"

"Back there?" surged Bolt.

"Hay Bara! Are you still back there!" Sune-ku called back.

"Yes I am, I'll hold off the ninjas!" she called back. "Go on with out me,"

"Finally I'll get some moments peace," Sune-ku said to him self, "Take as long as you need!"

"Will do, Ok I know your there," said Bara-Toge. "You two behind the tree, and the other two in the tree,"

"How did you know we were there?" said Naruto, coming out from behind the tree, with Hinata.

"The flowers on the trees told me," said Bara-Toge, sounding serious.

"Your lying, flowers don't talk," said Sheika, wiping rain out of her eyes.

"I never lie, but on a more serious note, how did you get ahead of us?"

"Sheika, showed us a short cut," said Neji "She has been out here before,"

"And which one of you is Sheika?"

"That would be me,"

"Well then you look like a worthy adversary," said Bara, "I'll face you,"

"Sheika, you can't go threw with this," said Naruto

"Naruto is right," said Hinata, "We need you to talk to Shinto and get him to snap out of it"

"That's correct," said Neji, "This Knight is different then the others we have encountered, she is not some one you would want to take one-on-one," Neji had his Byakugan active, "Naruto this seems like a job for both Hinata and I to take care of,"

"Hold on, that means, if two of you stay behind to face me…" Bara-Toge figured out, "You two honestly think you can stop me, well I was wrong, none of you will make it and save your friend,"

"Shinto and I have had our problems in the past but I still consider him a friend, so we must stop this Glacier Knight." Neji said,

"But how she is a lot different then the other knights we have encountered," Hinata replied

"That doesn't mean you can't beat her," said Sheika.

"Naruto, Hinata and I can take care of this one." Neji suggested

"Fine, but if anything happens to Hinata… you're the one who will be blamed" said Naruto

"And just what do you plan on doing if something does happen to her?"

"First I'm going to kill you my self. Then I'm going to bring you back. Then I'm going to have Hiashi kill you. Then I'm going to bring you back again and have…"

"Ok Naruto, I get the point," interrupted Neji.

Naruto turned to Hinata, "Hinata, once your done here, I want you to come and find me,"

"What if I can't?"

"Then I'll find you," said Naruto, looking into her eyes. "I'll always find you,"

"Naruto,"

"Yes,"

"Stop talking," she went up and kissed Naruto on the lips, he kissed her back. She slowly pulled away and said, "Now go save Shinto, we will catch up,"

"How sweet, the separating of two love birds," said Bara-Toge, "Too bad the separating will be permanent,"

"We will leave this one to you two," said Naruto, "Sheika, its just me and you now," he said as they left.

"Why did you have your girl friend stay behind like that, and not let me stay?" asked Sheika.

"Because remember what Hinata said "We need you to talk to Shinto and get him to snap out of it," said Naruto, "Not to mention Hinata, will do anything to help out,"

"Right, but Shinto doesn't recognize me,"

"I bet he will, but first there are two more glacier knights ahead of us," said Naruto, "Lets take care of them first, and one of them is that big guy,"

"Ok Hinata, you ready?" said Neji.

"Yes, I'm ready," she said.

"How cute the older brother is looking out for his sister," taunted Bara-Toge

"We're cozens," said Neji.

"Oh, anyway, two-on-one, that hardly seems fair, I guess I'll close my eyes,"

"Don't let it get to you Hinata, she is trying to play mind games with us,"

The green haired, blue and sliver leather armored knight reached for something hanging from her belt, it look like a brown leather handle with a hook on the bottom, the top of it had peddles attached to it. She griped it tight and whipped her arm; the handle had turned into a whip covered with bright pink pedals. Razed the whip over her head, and started to swinging it around creating a whirlwind of pedals.

"Pedal Storm!" she yelled. She whipped her hand at Neji and Hinata, and sent the gust of wind was sent their way. They didn't have time to react; they were both hit and sent backwards, both hitting a tree.

"Neji, how did she do that?"

"Byakugan!" said Neji, "She seems to be channeling her charka into her whip, but our genital fist attack should work on her,"

"That is if you can get to me," she gave them both a evil look, she held her whip up again, "Trees of the forest, I command you, come alive," The trees started to move, vines shot at the Neji.

"8 trygrams 64 palm rotation!" he called.

"That should keep him busy, I'll take him down first leaving the shy one alone," _I know all about the Hyuga clan and the Byakugan, so I know its blind spot, so... _" Take this, Razor Pedal Whip!" she forgot all about Hinata, and went directly for Neji's blind spot.

"Neji look out!" Hinata jumped at Bara-Toge, "Genital Fist!"

"What?" she said looking at Hinata. Hinata using her genital fist cut the head off the whip. The head fell to the ground. "My whip!"

"Oh, and seeing how close you are to my cozen there, your in trouble," smiled Hinata.

"What?" she looked down at Neji.

Neji smiled "8 trygrams 64 palms," he struck Bara-Toge at point blank hitting all her charka points and sent her backwards through a few trees. "Good job Hinata, you took out her weapon, now she is down,"

'_I was a fool to take my eyes off that girl; I don't believe I'll need to go to_ _my second stage yet. Because I still have a few more tricks to do before I go there.'_ She thought as she stood up, she pulled another handle from her belt, which looked like the last one, only with leaves instead of pedals. She whipped out a leaf covered whip and pulled her self to the branches above. The rain came down harder, lightning flashed, thunder roared. "Its time for some target practice," she said taking off her gloves and rolled up both her sleeves, revealing a tattoo of a rose on each arm, going up her forearm.

"You going to hurt us with your tattoos?" said Hinata.

"Well in away yes," she put her left hand over the right tattoo. She pinched the stem of the tattoo and pulled; the tattoo became a real rose, but the stem didn't bend, it was striate. She did the same with the other arm.

"What is she up too?" asked Hinata

"I haven't got a clue," said Neji, "But be ready for what ever she dose,"

"You too have no clue what I'm up too. Did you know that even the most deceit flower, like a rose, can be quite dangerous?" She glared down at them, "Well let me just show you what I'm up too," she crossed her arms, and threw the roses, stem first at the two of them.

"Those stems look sharp," said Neji. "Move,"

The both managed to dodge the incoming roses. "So I understand your both from the Hyuga clan; which one of you is from the main branch?"

"I am," said Hinata.

"How's your father,"

"What does that have to do with anything?" asked Neji

"Oh nothing, I just knew him. I'm an outcast from the leaf village, banished for stealing," said Bara-Toge, "Tell your father, if you ever see him again, that Bara-Toge says "Hi","

"You, know he has never spoken of you before," said Hinata.

"Oh really, then I guess he never will," she withdrew two more roses, and threw them at Hinata. Hinata was stunned to move out of the way, Neji jumped and tackled her out of the way. The first rose missed him, but a thorn on it did, the other one made contact and was stuck in his back. He reached around and pulled it out.

"Hinata, if we want to beat her, we need to work together," he said, looking at the rose, which he threw away.

"Ok," she replied

"I could beat both of you with my eyes close." Bara-Toge said, "But, your lucky, my tattoos are gone, so I'm all out of rose to throw, but I still have my whip,"

"But I destroyed that thing," said Hinata.

"I always carry two back-up whips with me," said Bara, "This is my leaf whip. You destroyed my pedal whip,"

"So whats the last one?" asked Neji

"You'll see," She gave a sinister grin, "Lets try this one, Winds of the forest I command you," She held out her whip and started spinning, "Using the storm above and the winds of the forest, I create the Leaf Storm cyclone,"

"Hinata, hang on to something!" called Neji, but she was already holding on. He tried to grab a near by branch, but he was blown far back into the forest, leaving Hinata by her self.

"Well now that he is out of the way, its your turn," Bara-Toge ran through the cyclone, razing up her whip about to whip Hinata, "These leaves on my whip are poison oak, so you in for one major rash."

'_I sure wish Naruto were here to help me.' _Hinata thought, '_Wait I can't always rely on someone else all the time, and now is one of those times. I need to focus my charka and take out that whip.'_ She let go the branch she had and put her back against the tree facing Bara-Toge, she focused her charka into finger tips, creating strings of charka, she waved them around and cut the incoming whip into peaces. The cyclone stopped.

"Genital Fist!" Neji shot out of nowhere and gave Bara-Toge one strong uppercut into the branches above.

"Thank you Neji," said Hinata.

"No problem, but getting caught in that cyclone, I felt a decrease in my charka,"

"So did I," she replied "So do you think that did it for her,"

"I have a high doubt that it did," Neji said, breathing hard.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," there was a horrible laugh filling at air, "Your doubt is correct you little brat. It will take more then that to beat me now, because I'm in my second stage now,"

"Second stage?" said Neji, "I remember how strong the person gets when this happens. Its not fun; I almost died defeating one of these," he told Hinata, "All right, get down here now,"

Bara-Toge swung to a branch, high above them. She looked almost completely different, Her bottom half had turned into a large rose with vines hanging off, her skin was green, she had thorns all over her body, her green hair grew longer, two large leaves grew of her shoulders, and she had her third and finale whip out, this one had thorns on it. Using her vines she latched on to the branch she was on.

"So how do you like my new look?" she said.

"Isn't there a beast that is looking for you?" said Neji, sarcastically.

"Its over for the both of you,"

"Byakugan!" said Hinata, "Neji, her charka lines have completely rearranged, they each lead to the thorns on her body,"

"I see that," said Neji, with his Byakugan active. "She is going to be harder to hit now that she is like this, but her charka still goes threw her whip,"

"Nature Art: Pedal Wind," said Bara-Toge, "Now Sharpen Thorns attack," She launched the thorns on her body at them.

"Hinata, here is the plan, I need you to use your charka strings to hold off those thorns," Neji explained, "I'm going to sneak around and try to get up close. There is one jutsu that we can both use to take her down, but we need to do it at the same time, understand?"

"Yes, if your referring to the Hyuga Tag-team jutsu,"

"Indeed I do. Now get ready here they come. NOW!"

"8 trygrams 64 palm defense," Hinata activated her charka strings, and activated her defense, cutting all the incoming thorns. Bara-Toge was fully distracted, so Neji snuck around to get close.

The thorns stopped coming, "Hay where did your cozen go?"

"Right here!" Neji shot out from the side and attempted to punch Bara-Toge, but she ducked and lashed her thorn whip at Neji, wrapping it around his left hand.  
"Got you now, you can't do nothing,"

"I can still do this," said Neji, "Genital Fist," he said, as he grabbed the whip, he sent a stream of charka right up the whip to Bara-Toge's hand. It hit her so hard that the shockwave made her detach from the branch she was on, it also made her pull the whip back, without Neji, and it wrapped around her neck once.

_I was a fool. How come I didn't see that coming? I must have forgot that Genital Fist could travel up charka base substances._ She thought as she dropped her whip (It has a hook handle too). _That shockwave broke my wrist. There is not much I can do now._

"Ready Hinata?" called Neji. Hinata was right behind Bara-Toge, Neji stood in front of Bara-Toge.

"Now what?" The lady in the rose said.

"This," said Neji. "Lets do this Hinata,"

"16 Trygrams 128 Palms!" said the two Hyugas. They both activated their Byakugan, and struck every charka point front and back. Hinata finished her set, and then nodded to Neji. He nodded back, Hinata moved as Neji nailed Bara-Toge between the eyes, sending her into a tree. She began to fall.

"I can't move," she said, as she fell her body changed back to normal, "Where's my whip's handle?" She looked up, the handle was too high up for her to grab. Then the hook handle got hooked on a to small branch, "Oh b…" Snap! As bolt of lighting flashed. She never finished her line. She just hung there.

Neji and Hinata looked down the pit of trees, at Bara-Toge's body; the branch that supported her broke off and her body fell to the ground.

"There, we beat her," said Neji sitting up agents a tree.

"Yes we did," said Hinata, "Neji your bleeding, want me to treat it?"

"No Hinata, You made a promises to Naruto that you would catch up to him. I want you to leave me here, I'll be fine," he said.

"Ok," said Hinata, as she jumped off after her team.

**Preview: Naruto, "Only 3 Glacier Knights left, Sheika lets take care of these two,"**

**Sheika, "Ok Naruto, I'll take care of the big guy,"**

**Naruto, "Are you sure Sheika?"**

**Sheika, "Don't worry about me, I've faced stronger people before, this guy looks like a pushover,"**

**Bolt, "Bolt no pushover!"**

**Sheika: Next time _Girl Power: Sheika's True Strength._**


	13. Girl Power: Sheika’s True Strength

Chapter 13: Girl Power: Sheika's True Strength

**Chapter 13: Girl Power: Sheika's True Strength**

**A/N: Bolt his the 4 S's Size, Speed, Strength, and Stupidity. And Sheika can jump at least 50ft.**

The two last members of the team leaped through forest, but not finding the remaining glacier knight.

"To think we would have found them by now," said Sheika.

"Where could they be, I don't see any broken limbs anywhere," said Naruto.

"Maybe they went to ground zero,"

"Lets hope so," said Naruto, with a worried look on his face.

"Your hoping Hinata is ok," said Sheika, "Don't worry, I bet her and Neji are ok, I have a feeling she will catch up with us. After all Neji is with her,"

"I swear if anything happens to her I'll kill Neji," said Naruto.

"Ooookkkkkk," said Sheika, "Lets head to ground level shale we,"

"Ok, but first, let me leave a mark so anyone fallowing us can find us," He pulled out a kunai and marked an arrow, pointing down, in a tree.

"Lets go," They hopped down the tree, to ground level. They looked around; there was a path of craters.

"I think they went this way," said Naruto

"What gave it away, the path of craters?"

"No, I just assumed they went this way," he said, sarcastically.

"What ever, you're the leader so lets go your way,"

"Fallow me," Naruto led them down the path of craters, "What could have caused these craters?" he asked as they came to a clearing. The ground was covered with rocks; no grass what so ever, an old, rundown, two-story shack was off to the side and the only plant life were the trees around it, and some ferns. The two Glacier Knights had stopped to rest there.

"I'm assuming that, over there made those craters," she said, pointing at the big glacier knight.

"So you finally caught up with us," said Sune-ku, "You know, we were just trying to get some rest, but weren't 3 of you suppose to be here?"

"Two of our comrades stayed behind to take care of your girlfriend," said Sheika.

"Ok, understand this, me and Bara-Toge hate each other. I could care less of what happens that weed. The only ones who actually liked her, is Bolt right here, and the King,"

"Me name Bolt," said Bolt, pointing to him self.

"Shut up Bolt,"

"Why?"

"Don't make me go second stage on you, remember what happened last time?"

"Uh… No,"

"Why do I even ask?" he said, putting his hand over his face.

Naruto looked up at Bolt, then at Sune-ku. "What's his IQ?" he whispered to Sune-ku.

Sune-ku looked at Bolt, then at Naruto, Lets just say its lower then room the temperature," he whispered back

"Only 3 Glacier Knights left, Sheika lets take care of these two," Naruto said

"Ok Naruto, I'll take care of the big guy," Sheika responded

"Are you sure Sheika?"

"Don't worry about me, I've faced stronger people before, this guy looks like a pushover,"

"Bolt no pushover!" yelled Bolt

"So that means that guy next to him, I'll be facing,"

"You will have to catch me first," said Sune-ku, "Bolt, take care of the girl,"

"Ok,"

"And don't knock away like last time,"

"Ok," said Bolt, turning around so fast that he knocked Sune-ku into forest, "Wait, what was first part again? Where Sune-ku go?"

"Ok Sheika, I'll take your word for it," said Naruto, as he ran after Sune-ku.

Sheika and Bolt stood in front of each other. Bolt stood about 10ft tall, he had mussel everywhere except his neck, if you can even see it, his body was almost as wide as a monster truck tire, he had 12 pack abs, a rope for his belt, and his Blue top and Sliver bottom leather armor (The official Glacier Knight uniform) had rips in it. Not to mention he had cuffs on his wrist and ankles; he also had short red hair.

'_Man this guy is big'_ thought Sheika, _'Maybe I'm in over my head.'_

Bolt looked down at the girl who was a little more then half his size. Sheika is only 5ft 10in. "So, girl pass out in fear, or Bolt break you,"

_'It is either **A**: this guy was razed in the jungle, or **B:** is he just plain stupid?'_

"Girl can't out smart Bolt, because Bolt is moron. Girl is not **S A R T,** smart,"

"I think I'll go with B," said Sheika, "So your names Bolt?"

"Me name Bolt,"

"You don't look so tough, Dolt," _'Uh-Oh'_

Bolt's face turned form gold to red in no time, "ME NAME BOLT! BOLT CURSH YOU!" Bolt started to charge.

Sheika jumped out of the way "I think I got him mad," she said, "But for a big guy he moves fast" Bolt ran into a tree and broke it down. He turned around brushing his head, getting the rubble off him.

"Bolt watch where Bolt go next time," he said, in his stupid guy voice.

"Hay Bolt want to play a game?" said Sheika

"Bolt love games, what we play?"

"Its called guess which one is the real me, Multi Fire Clone Jutsu!" _'Now lets see how stupid he is'_

"Ok," Sheika made about 50 copies of her self.

"Now guess," they all said.

"Ok, 1 potato," he said, knocking a clone into a tree.

"2 potato," he knocked away another one.

"3 potato," He kicked another one, "4," he threw another one, but stopped. He counted his fingers up to 4. "Uh… what come after 4?"

Sheika's face fell, _'Man you got to be kidding me, even a guy with a IQ of -12 should get that one, well now since I think of it, hold on,'_ "Hay Bolt spell your name,"

"B O L T,"

_'Well at least he can spell his name,'_

"Now where is real girl?" Bolt lifted his tree trunk like legs and stomped on a clone; which exploited under his foot, knocking him off balance. He fell on a few more clones, which also exploited. Bolt stood up.

"Bolt don't like game anymore," he said, he punched the ground so hard it knocked all the clones down, along with the real Sheika. The clones vanished. He looked around but didn't see Sheika.

"Hay, where real girl go?"

"Up here you numb scull," Sheika was up in tree.

"How you get there?"

"Its called a desecration, that's what the clones were for," '_I really don't want to have to tell this guy everything I do, he'll just forget it,'_

"Hay Bolt catch this," she pulled out a kunai and jumped into the sun light, which was just coming out from behind the clouds. Bolt looked up at her, but was blinded by the sunlight. "Kunai Mirage," she shouted as she threw the Kunai. The kunai bounced off Bolt.

"What you do?"

'_That attack never fails, well I guess its safe to assume that he is all mussel and the only fat is in his head,'_ she thought as she landed.

"Where girl go?"

"I'm down here Dolt,"

"MY NAME BOLT!" Bolt started to charge again. Sheika jumped just in the nick of time; she had leaped right over the 10ft giant.

'_It appears I found a soft spot'_

Bolt turned around, and charged again, "BOLT CRUSH YOU!" this time she was ready. She had set up a trap for him. Bolt never saw it coming, that's when she kicked him between the legs; Bolt stopped in his track and fell to his knees. He almost landed on her.

"Man that hurt me," she said, rubbing her foot. She jumped up, "Modified Blazing Hurricane!" instead of a roundhouse kick, like what Shinto and Uko do, hers was a spinning drop kick, which she got him between his eyes. Bolt fell to the ground.

"He's not dead, he is just knocked out," said Sheika, rubbing the back of her foot. She looked down at her foot, the buckle on her shoe snapped. "Well, looks like I'll be fighting barefoot," she said, "Unless that shack over there has a pair," she went to go look, turning around every few seconds to make sure Bolt was still down. Once in the shack, she looked around for a pair of shoes to wear, but she found nothing. Her stomach started to growl.

"There must be some food in this place," she said, "but this place is so old that the rats have moved out," she went and checked out the window to see if Bolt was still down, but Bolt was missing; there was a large hole where he was. She went to second floor and using her fire clone jutsu, she checked every window. Bolt was nowhere to be seen.

'_How can a 10ft stupid man hide so well?'_ she thought. She felt a rumble in the shack.

"I just know he is going to pop out somewhere," she predicted as she went down stairs. She was right. Bolt came right out from under the floorboards. The shack started to fall apart. Bolt was furious, so he started wrecking the place.

"I better get out of here before I get crushed," she ran for the front door, but her headband got snagged on a nail in the doorway.

"Oh great," she said, as she tried to pull it loose, but no avail; her hair just got snagged along with her headband. "I can only do one thing," she pulled out a kunai and cut both the snagged hair and headband off, then ran as the shack collapsed. She looked behind her to see the fallen shack.

"No one of any size could survive that," she said, just as Bolt broke out of the rubble. "But I've been wrong before," Sheika stared at Bolt, his body had change, his skin was red, his face looked like a onie with fangs, claws, and horns, and it looked like he got taller.

"Well it can only be an improvement." '_I wonder if he got smarter,'_

"Bolt go second stage now," Bolt said, "Now Bolt kill girl," he stepped out from the rubble.

'_Well there goes that statement,' _"I must stop this thing now, or who knows what will happen,"

"So girl fight Bolt more or girl pass out in fear?"

"I'll go with we fight more,"

"Sound good to Bolt," he said, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Kongouseki Ahoge jutsu," Sheika said, her arms turned large diamond spikes. "I'm ready now,"

Bolt fist came at her quickly, "Atodashi," Sheika said. It's her Keckagenki; it means to see one's opponent's move before doing anything. She jumped out of the way of the incoming giant's fist, but never saw the other fist coming. It made contact with her; it really hurt her and made her arms turn normal.

"So that's what its like being hit by this guy, it feels like being hit by a bolder," '_I never felt this much pain since I sprained my ankle in the finals of __chouyaku contest in the fire village,'_

"Now Bolt finish girl off," he started charging at her.

'_This can't be how it ends for me. I promised I would help bring Shinto back. I love him and he loves me; even if I don't stop this guy, whom I still will, I will see him again. I know he said to me "Who are you?" as if he didn't recognize me, but I bet on the inside he still loves me. His love makes me strong, even stronger then this guy. So its time to take him down,'_

She managed to move out of the way of the incoming Bolt express. "That was close, too close," she said, "Its time to use my special move, but I need to get close to him and I know just what to do,"

Bolt turned around and charged at her again. But this time she didn't move this time. It wasn't until he was vary close did she call out,

"Bolt quick 0+0?"

Bolt stopped to think, "Uh… let Bolt think," He was right where she wanted him to be. Her arm turned to a flaming blade,

"Got you," she said with a smile, "Rywin Jvakka," she drove the flaming blade through Bolt's stomach. Bolt fell to his knees, turning back to first stage; he started to cough blood.

"Bolt… feels…like…unh," Bolt's head went limp and the giant glacier knight was dead.

"Tall, strong, and stupid is no way to go through life son," Sheika said, as she pulled her arm out, letting the body collapse. Her arm changed back, and she grabbed her ribs, she still felt the shock form the punch. She sat down, still cringing in pain. A figure started to walk up to her from behind.

"Well, well, well, you killed Bolt,"

She turned and looked at him, "Who are you?"

"The name's Kira," said the man. "And because you're a fire ninja you must die."

"No, I'm not a fire ninja, do you see a fire village headband on me?"

"Well no…"

"Then I'm not a fire ninja,"

"But I saw you use a fire attack,"

"It's my clans main jutsu. And besides I'm a road ninja,"

"But I saw you kill Bolt,"

"That's because he made the same mistake you are doing," she pointed at a trees, and snapped her fingers. Kunais fired from the tree.

"Wait you had backup, I'm out of here," he jumped off.

"Good he is gone," she said, "Ok Hinata you can come out now," Hinata jumped out of the tree.

"How did you know I was there?"

"I could hear you breathing."

"Where is Naruto?"

"Me and him split up so we could take care of the remaining Glacier Knights. Where is Neji?"

"He couldn't come, once we took care our Glacier Knight, he was too week to catch up,"

"Ok," Sheika cringed, "Say could you use a healing jutsu, my ribs feel like something just hit them,"

"Ok," said Hinata.

"Hinata, once done here, lets go get are men,"

"Sounds good to me,"

**Preview: Naruto, "Time for this last Glacier Knight to go down, then I'll save Shinto, I bet he's dealing with the Leader knight, but I first take out this snake. Did you hear me Sune-ku? Your going down!"**

**Naruto: Next time _Watch out for the Snake in the Grass._**


	14. Watch out for the Snake in the Grass

Chapter 14: Watch out for the Snake in the Grass

**Chapter 14: Watch out for the Snake in the Grass**

Sune-ku regained his memory. The 6ft, read hair, glacier knight stood up.

"Ok if Bolt issssn't already dead, I'll kill him my ssssself," he said, rubbing the back of his head. "Now what wassss I about to do? Oh right, I have that yellow haired kid fallowing me. Maybe if I move it, I'll lousss him,"

"Hold it right there," called a voice.

"Ssssso, you finally caught up me,"

'_Something is wrong with this guy, he wasn't talking like this before. He must have taken a large bump on the head,'_

"Anyway, how did you find me?"

"It wasn't hard, I just fallowed the path of broken trees," Naruto pointed.

"What do you want?"

"To take you down, and to bring back Shinto,"

"Sssstill after Shinto, I sssee. Jusssst give up, he went after my by brother and lead glacier knight, Ssssasori. And no one getssss passssed him,"

"Not if I have anything to do with it," said Naruto.

"You'll have to get passssed me firsssst,"

"That's where taking you down comes in,"

"Then letsss go," The two of them squared off. Naruto pulled out a Kunai and crossed his fingers.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu," he spoke.

"Shadow clonesss? I'm not impressssed,"

"Why can you guess which one is the real me,"

"I don't need to guessss, I already know, I can sssssmell you,"

"How, do you have strong nose like Kiba? Let me tell you one thing, I faced him before, and that nose of his led to his downfall,"

"How?"  
"Lets just say I wasn't out of gas,"

"Well, thatssss not how I can sssssmell you,"

"Then how can you?"

Sune-ku stuck out his tongue; it was fork tongue.

"Did not need to see that," Naruto was grossed out.

He retracted his tongue, then spoke, "Nature Art: Ssssnake Venom jutssssu," he took a deep breath, and spat out a clear substance. Naruto dodged it just in time. The substance hit a clone behind him and dissolved it.

"Acid venom? Ok, that was weird,"

"There issss more where that came from," he took another deep breath and sprayed more venom. The real Naruto got out of the way but the clones took the blow.

"Attack!" yelled Naruto. The clones jumped in the air and threw their kunai at Sune-ku. The Kunais hit Sune-ku. But it seemed like it didn't hurt him. Sune-ku grabbed his upper and lower jaw and pulled of his skin.

"Well thank goodnesssss, I was ready shed that outer layer anytime," Sune-ku said, stepping out of the old skin. He spat some venom on it and dissolved it.

"Wow and I thought only Orochimaru could do that,"

"Ah, Orochimaru, an old friend of King Hyouga, he is dead now issssn't he?"

"So whats it to you?"

"He gave me thisss," Sune-ku turned around and pulled down the back of his shirt, revealing a mart that looked like three lines pointing inward.

"King Hyouga made a deal with Orochimaru, that got us all cursssse markssss. Everyone exccccept Ankou, Kira, the Uno brothers Bou and Ni, and Hyouga him sssssself; all the other memberssss of the table got one,"

"So your saying most of you got one."

"Yes, and the fun part is going sssecond ssssstage, which your about to witnessss," Sune-ku smiled, "And by the way my name issss not Ssssune-ku, that'ssss jussst a nickname my brother gave me; my real name issss Kobura (Cobra),"

'_I didn't know his name in the first place,'_ thought Naruto. "This can't get any weirder," he said.

"Time to go sssecond ssstage," he said, as he started his transformation.

"I stand corrected, this just got weirder," said Naruto.

The transformation didn't take long, Kobura looked different; his legs had formed together into a snake tail, his body had grown scales over his skin, and a hood grew out from the back of his head. "Ssssso, how do you like my new look?"

Naruto's jaw dropped and said nothing.

"Let me guessss, your ssssso amassssed that you can't sssspeek,"

'_This guy just turned into a cobra naga (part snake, part human),' _Naruto fixed his jaw, and declared another attack with the clones. Kobura spat out more venom at the clones, destroying them. The only the real Naruto remained.

"Over 100 clones and you destroyed all of them," said Naruto.

"I'm jusssst getting warmed up," smiled the Cobra naga.

"In that case Shadow Clone Jutsu," He said as he ran at rejected science fair project.

"Ssssnake ssssspinner," Kobura spun around rapidly creating a small tornado. Naruto called of his attack. Kobura's tornado cleared, but he was nowhere to be found. But there was a hole where he used to be.

"He went under ground, be careful guys, he could pop out anywhere."

They started to feel a rumble coming up. Kobura came up, extended out his fangs and bit the first Naruto, which vanished into smoke. "That'sssss one clone," he said. He dove back in the hole.

"Ok, is this guy a snake or a mole?"

Kobura popped out of the ground again and sunk his fangs into another clone.

"Misssssed him again. Well there isssss only three left," he said as he went back underground.

Naruto had to be careful; there wasn't bad chance that Kobura would miss. Kobura made another attempt but failed, now there were only two left. Now the chances were 50/50.

Kobura made his fourth attempt. And bit the clone.

"That meanssss you're the real one," he jumped at Naruto and bit him. But it went poof in his mouth, "This one'sss a clone too?" he yelled, "Where isssss the real one."

Four Narutos baseball slid out from out of no know where.

"Nar…u…to," they said Kobura jumped up to avoid them; then looked up. "Oh no" he said.

"Uzumaki Bearish!" Naruto brought the back of his heal down on Kobura's head, sending him face first into the ground. Naruto landed on his feet. "Time for this last Glacier Knight to go down, then I'll save Shinto, I bet he's dealing with the Leader knight, but I first take out this snake. Did you hear me Sune-ku? Your going down!"

"It's Kobura," the snake man groaned, as he stood up. "That took me by surprise, I will not allow that to happen to me, but I can barely stay up yet alone move," He looked at Naruto standing about 40ft away from him. Naruto had one hand out with a clone building up a ball of charka.

"That jutsu lookssss familiar," _'l know I have sssseen it somewhere,'_

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto, as the clone whipped him at Kobura, who was stiff with fear.

Kobura was sent back flying and spinning like a windmill; he hit a nearby mountain. The shockwave from the hit made a small avalanche fall on Kobura crushing him. The top half of his body hung out and turned back to normal. Naruto ran over to him.

"Good job Naruto,"

"How do you know my name?"

"You sssspelt it out when you attacked,"

"Enough small talk, where is Shinto?"

"If I had to guesssss, he went up the mountain, chasing after my brother Ssssasori," he groaned.

"How do I know your telling the truth?" he grabbed Kobura by the neck

"You don't. Lessssen, King Hyouga wants Shinto dead along with the other fire ninjasss, so incasssse us knightsss fail, he has an assssassssin named Kira ssssent out as well,"

"Why dose he want them dead?"

"I never found out, and if I knew I wouldn't tell you,"

"Why's that,"

"Look at me Naruto, you killed me," Kobura's body felt lifeless.

"Well at least he will be bothering someone else with those extended Ss"

"Naruto!" yelled a familiar voice. Naruto turned around; he saw Sheika and Hinata coming at him.

"Sheika, Hinata, your alive," he ran and tackled Hinata into a hug. "Looks like I won't be killing Neji after all," He lifted her into the air. She giggled and kissed him he kissed her back. Sheika cleared her throat, "I hate to break up the passionate moment, but I'm still short one boyfriend," They broke their kiss, and Naruto set Hinata down.

"Sorry," they said.

"So where is Shinto?" Sheika asked.

"Well that dead glacier knight right there told me that he went up the mountain, chasing after the lead glacier knight," Naruto explained, "But even more, these knights are only pawns, there a master mind behind them. His name is King Hyouga, he wants the fire ninjas dead,"

"Why, what did we ever do to him," said Sheika. "I never even heard of this King Hyouga,"

"The knight I fought didn't tell me," said Naruto, "But there is one thing, did the knights you face go second stage?"

"Yes they did," said Hinata.

"If your referring to the big dolt and the flower girl then yes," said Sheika.

"Same here with snake boy, its because they had curse marks. He told me that King Hyouga made a deal with Orochimaru a few years ago. Not all members of the table, that's what they call their little group, received one. Reasons I don't know,"

"Well we better find out, there is only 5 more hours until sun set, and it's the third day. So lets get up this mountain," said Sheika

"Right," the other two said and they proceeded up the mountain

**Preview: Shinto, "Naruto you cost me my chances of getting answers,"**

**Naruto, "There is an assassin after you, you need to come back,"**

**Sheika. "Please Shinto, he is telling the truth, the glacier king just wants us dead."**

**Shinto, "I don't know who you are woman. Naruto I'm telling you this once and only once, STAY OUT OF MY BUSSINES AND OUT OF MY WAY!"**

**Naruto: Next time, "_No More Knights, Answers are given,"_**


	15. No More Knights, Answers are given

Chapter 15:

**Chapter 15: No More Knights, Answers are given**

"All right Sasori, I know you're up here, so show your self!" yelled Shinto, who was at the top of the mountain. Shinto was not in a good mood; if he was going to get answers, he didn't care how he was going to get them.

"The chase is over, I'm tired of fallowing you," he yelled.

"Well, well, well," said Sasori, walking out from be hind a rock, "I was just getting started with our little chase,"

"It's been almost four days and three nights since our little chase began," snarled Shinto, "I'm tired of it, I have questions and you got answers,"

"Oh, is that all you want, what would you like know?" he said in a high voice

"For one, tell me why did you attack the fire village?"

"For the thrill of it,"

"Give me an honest answer or I'll beat it out of you,"

"Or what? What will you do, burn my toast a crisp?" He said, sarcastically.

"No, but I'll burn you to a crisp," Sasori backed off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, ok I'll tell you, I'm the lead Glacier Knight, I was told by my king to do so,"

"Who is you king?"

"The king of Rock-and-role,"

Shinto bulleted at Sasori and gave him and a good left hand. He held him to the side of a rock by the throat.

"Now who is you king?" he growled, flames started to rise from his head.

"Take it easy Human Torch, I'll tell you," Shinto tightened his grip.

"My kings name it King Hyouga, the lead member of the Glacier Table," he said, as he was being choked. Shinto loosened his grip.

"See much better, now tell me where can I find him, so I can make him pay,"

"Lean closer and I'll whisper it to you," Shinto did so.

"Now tell me,"

"He is over the river and through the woods…" his choking interrupted his singing. Shinto had an even titer grip now.

"No more jokes, tell me where I can find him!"

"Ok, ok," Sasori choked, Shinto loosened his grip again, "I can't directly tell you where he is, but I can tell you this, _you will find him in place where the ashes have frozen over,_"

Shinto punched him, "No riddles, I want direct answers,"

"So, that's how its going to be," he said, rubbing his cheek. "Well seeing where your standing, your in perfect striking distance of my tail,"

"What? You don't have a tail,"

"Shinto," called a voice.

"Who's there?" said Shinto, turning his head, "Naruto? What are you doing hear?"

"Shinto that guy is dangerous,"

"Dangerous? This guy said he has a tail, no human has a tail,"

"But he has a second stage," yelled Sheika

"Who are you? He can't have a second stage unless he has a curse mark,"

"The girls right, and I do have a curse mark," Sasori held up his left arm and pulled down his sleeve.

"Your in trouble kid," he activated the curse mark, his body slowly changed, "Even with those protective wood plates, you won't stand a chance," his hands turned into claws, his body grew what appeared to be an exoskeleton and a large scorpion like tail grew off his back. Shinto backed off.

"I knew Sasori meant scorpion, but this is ridiculous," he said.

"I warned him," said Naruto.

"Its not your fault," Hinata said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I know, but Shinto has gone…"

"Quite Naruto," said Sheika, "We must find a way to cool him down,"

Shinto looked a Sasori, who pointed his claw him.

"Now what?"

Sasori opened his claw and fired kunai at Shinto. Shinto held up his arms in an X shape and let the kunai his body plates, but one of the kunai managed to hit a small opening between the body plates. "Ouch, what the?" he pulled the kunai out; it was dripping a purple liquid.

"You got dosed with scorpion venom, it will start to kill your cells instantly,"

"Not as soon as I will kill you!" yelled Shinto, gold charka formed around him. He put his hands together for a jutsu.

"What's going on? What is he going to do?" asked Hinata.

"How dose he expect to kill him, when the other guy just went second stage?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, look at that hand sine, he means to kill that knight," said Sheika.

"That's good isn't it? After all the guy is a Glacier Knight,"

"Yes, but with that jutsu he is about to use, no one deserves to die like that,"

"You mean it's the…"

"Hart Cease Jutsu!" yelled Shinto

"Naruto, you need to get out there and stop this,"

"How?"

"Just do what ever, use your Rasengan or something; just make sure that jutsu doesn't make contact,"

"Ok," said Naruto, "Shadow clone jutsu," he only made two clones.

"All right you over grown scorpion, you are going down,"

"I'm so scared, even the burning charka from the hart cease jutsu can't burn through my armor,"

"No, but my attack can," said Naruto flying in front of Shinto and blasting Sasori with a Rasengan. Sasori was sent flying backwards like a pinwheel into the rocks, almost causing an avalanche. Shinto grabbed Naruto by the back of the neck and threw him aside.

"Out of my way!" he snapped. He walked over to Sasori who was clutching his stomach, and grabbed him by the neck with both hands.

"Now lessen to me, Sasori, no more riddles, tell me where can I find your king,"

"I already told you," he coughed, "You will find him in the place where the ashes have frozen over,"

"Fine don't talk… don't talk again," Snap! Shinto broke Sasori's neck killing him. He started to have steam rising from his head. "Naruto, you cost me my chances of getting answers,"

"There is an assassin after you, you need to come back,"

"Please Shinto, he is telling the truth, the glacier king just wants us dead."

"I don't know who you are woman. Naruto I'm telling you this once and only once, STAY OUT OF MY BUSSINES AND OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Shinto please, there is an assassin, by the name of Kiraa after us," begged Sheika.

"The girl is right you know," said a voice,

"That's him that's the assassin," said Sheika.

"Hay little girl, you think that was a funny pulling a fast one on me back there," said Kira. "Now I'll get to take down 2 fire ninja to make up for the last 2 I missed," _'Looks like King Hyouga won't have my head after all,'_

"I have no time for you," said Shinto, "I have a riddle to solve," he walked over to the other side of the mountain and went down it.

"Come on girls, let's go after him,"

"But who will take care of him?" asked Hinata, pointing at Kiraa, who jumped at him. The golden stub on his arm grew into a blade of ice. At that moment a rope of sand came out of nowhere and wrapped around Kira's legs and pulled him down. The sand slowly retracted leading to a man with a gourd on his back.

"Is that Garra?" said Naruto.

"You three go," he said, with no emotion in his tone, "Leave this guy to me, I won't kill him, but will get answers for your friend,"

"Ok Garra but why are you hear," said Naruto

"Who's this Garra kid?" asked Sheika

"He is the kazekage of the sand village," said Naruto.

"I'm part of the team that was sent out to find you, your 3 days up," said Garra, "the other members of the team stayed behind and helped your friends and Sakura got lost for some reason."

"We will find her, but we need to get Shinto back,"

"That's why I said 'you three go' and something tells me that you girls will need to take cover for the events to come,"

"What are you guys talking about," said Kiraa, who still was down. "I think I have the right to understand whats going to happen and…mph," Garra shut him up buy covering his mouth with sand.

"Well let's go," said Naruto

"And tell Sakura that too," Garra said, as they left.

Garra looked at Kira, "Now as for you, you're going to give me some answers and to make sure you don't go anywhere," Garra held up his hand and trapped Kira in a sand coffin. "Now tell me, who are you working for? Where can he be found? And why are you doing this?" Garra released the sand around Kiraa's mouth.

"I refuse to tell you anything. There is no why you can convince me to tell you."

Garra just looked at him and held up his hand, "You know circulation is a privilege," he said as he tightened the coffin.

"Ok, ok, I'll talk, I'll talk," Kiraa choked. Garra loosened the grip.

"Tell me,"

"I'm working for King Hyouga and I'm doing this as part of my job because I'm an assassin," explained Kiraa.

"You still didn't tell me where he could be found,"

"I'm not allowed to tell where he is directly, but I can tell you this, 'you can find him in the place where the ashes have frozen over'"

"Is that all?"

"Its everything I can tell you,"

"Now what to do with you? As I said before I'm not going to kill you, I'll just burry you, leaving only your head sticking out," and he did, then turned and started to walk away.

"Hay you can't leave me here!"

"Circulation is a privilege, remember?"

"I'll shut up,"

Garra walked away.

"Now what to do, as soon as I get out of this mess, I'm going to kill that guy,"

Over with Naruto and the girls, who had made it down the mountain, they were hot on Shinto's tail, big time.

"Shinto is close," said Sheika, "I know he is,"

They came to a large pathway. They decided to fallow it. Naruto and Hinata held hands; Sheika folded her arms and looked down.

"Sheika, whats wrong?" asked Naruto; they all stopped. "If it's about Shinto, we will bring him back. I can guarantee that, because that's my ninja way."

"Its not that, it appears that he doesn't recognize me what so ever,"

"Sheika, I bet he does recognize you, and I also bet he still loves you just as much as I love Hinata," Hinata blushed. They proceeded until they came to a lake where they found Shinto splashing water on his face.

**Naruto: Next time **_**Let the Battle Begin, Shinto's Past Revealed**_


	16. Let the Battle Begin

Chapter 16: Let the Battle Begin, Shinto's Past Revealed

**Chapter 16: Let the Battle Begin, Shinto's Past Reviled**

The three of them watched Shinto, as he splashed water on his face. Each splash evaporated as it hit his face. They could hear him mumbling.

"How can I figure out where to find the king. I was never good at riddles, I mean _'He can be found in the place where the ashes have frozen over'_ there is no place where that can possibly exist."

Naruto cleared his throat and spoke, "Shinto if you let us help you, we will solve the riddle."

Shinto looked at Naruto and said, "Lessen I don't need your help. I have the fire spirit inside of me to help me and didn't I tell you to stay out of my way?"

"Yes, but I want to help you. You want that king dead, we can help you,"

"Don't even bother, I can take this guy my self,"

"We don't even know where he is or what he can do, this guy could be stronger then the both of us combined," explained Naruto, he turned to Hinata and Sheika, "you two might to find a place safe,"

"Yes Naruto," said Hinata.

"Will do," said Sheika. The girls ran into the woods and watched from the bushes.

"Well if you say he is stronger then me, I guess I'll have to get stronger too,"

"Then I'll help you with that,"

"Yes you will," smiled Shinto. But at the back of his mind he heard a voice,

"**_Shinto this is a mistake letting him help you, he'll just get in your way"_ **the fire spirit was talking to him

"On second thought Naruto don't help me," said Shinto

"Fine be that way," Naruto turned and started to walk away. But he heard deep voice in the back of his mind too.

"_**What are you doing Naruto, you offer this kid help, he said yes, but then he rejects it, something's up,"**_

Back in Shinto's mind, **_"Lessen Shinto, this kid will get in your way no mater what, he is a problem and you need to take care of it,"_**

Shinto's hands lit on fire, "I will," said Shinto, as he sent a fireball at Naruto, which zoomed past his head.

Naruto turned around, "Did you just… oomph," he said taking a fireball to the face.

"No, I threw the first one just so you would turn around, that last one I was aiming at your head,"

"But why?"

"Because I was just told that you're a problem that will get in my way, so I must take care of you,"

"I don't want to fight you Shinto," Shinto threw another fireball and hit Naruto. "But I will if I have too," he said, rubbing the embers out of his eyes.

"Once I take care of you, I'll figure out this riddle, then kill the glacier king,"

'_Its time to snap out of it,'_ thought Naruto. Shinto threw another fireball, hitting Naruto in the face again. "All right Shinto, that's enough cheep shots," another fireball hit him, "Shinto remember last month when we played truth or dare?"

"No,"

"You chose truth, and I asked you if you had three 3 wishes what would they be,"

"So, whats that have to do with anything?" he threw another fireball and missed.

"The wishes were, 1 avenge your village, 2 marry Sheika and 3 you wished you could fly,"

"I still don't see what that has to do with anything,"

"Well your about to get that third wish granted," he rolled up his sleeves and charged at Shinto and gave him an uppercut, knocking him into the air. "I hope you packed a pitchfork,"

Shinto landed and rubbed jaw "That's it Naruto, Hinomi jutsu," he slammed his hands down and a large tower of fire shot out of the ground under Naruto. Naruto was blasted upwards. "Naruto, you play with fire your going to get burned,"

"I won't let you win," said Naruto, landing

"To bad, because I'm going to win this fight, then avenge my village, because its my fault that their all dead,"

"Two things Shinto, 1 that's not avenge, that's revenge and 2 I understand why you want it, but what I don't understand is why you have such a pity-me attitude," he added getting up, that set Shinto off, Naruto was blown threw the forest by blast of fire.

"I don't have a pity-me attitude," he pulled out a kunai, "Fire cone jutsu," he said crossing his fingers. All the clones had kunai too. "Spread out," he said. The clones went out into the forest.

"Your not the only one who can do clones Shinto," said Naruto, "Shadow clone jutsu, now spread out,"

"Naruto, Naruto, Naruto, sending anyone into a forest that has fire clones in it, is like walking into a paper bomb field,"

'_Oh I forgot they explode,' _the area filled with explosions, Hinata and Sheika had to find safer spot to hide. But in the process they ran into Sakura.

"There you are, where's Naruto," she asked.

BOOM!

"Back there," said Sheika.

"Whats going on," Sakura asked.

"Naruto and Shinto are fighting," said Hinata.

"Why?"

"Well lets just say we tried to get Shinto to comeback, but he refused to come quietly," said Sheika. "Shinto may be my boyfriend, but hope Naruto wins,"

"All right Naruto, your shadow clones are strong, but next time try having them attack me head on,"

"You want head on! You'll get head on!" said Naruto, making a two shadow clones. One of the clones started gathering up charka in Naruto's hand.

"I never seen this jutsu before, I can since that it is powerful, but I've got something to counter act it," He took his left arm and grabbed the elbow joint, then began to focus his charka into his arm. The charka bulled up and covered his fist down to his elbow. The second shadow clone whip lashed Naruto at Shinto, who charged at Naruto.

"Rasengan!" yelled Naruto

"Chaksaw!" yelled Shinto.

There attacks collided. The power was so strong that Shinto's body plates started to crack. The two were blown backwards, sliding, making large gashes in the ground. They looked at each other.

"I'm guessing that's the first jutsu that you mastered, the Chaksaw,"

"Yes, my brother taught it to me. You see when he was teaching to me, I was never able to focus enough of my charka into my arm. He had me test it out on trees outside the village, but I could barley put a dent the tree."

"Then I heard once you got that sprit locked inside of you mastered it on the first try,"

"It was two days after the scarcest day of my life, I was 4 at that time, I'm 18 now, thinking about it still scares me,"

"What scares you about it, I wasn't afraid when I had mine sealed inside of me,"

"You were a new born, I was 4 years old!" Shinto snapped, "And what scares me about it, is every thing they did to my back during the process,"

"I remember you telling me this, it was your first day at the leaf village," said Naruto, "You said they put hot mettle to your back,"

"Yes, they took an octagram shape branding iron and placed it against my lower back, I could feel the pain it hurt so bad,"

"But you're a fire ninja, you should have been used to it,"

"Didn't I just tell you I was only 4? Not to mention they used ice on my back,"

"That must have sucked,"

"No, it felt so great I was crying happy tears," he said, sarcastically. "Of course it sucked. And worst of all I had no idea what was going on,"

"But after that you were able to master that jutsu,"

"Mastering any jutsu was the only upside of having that spirit put in me. But the rest was a down side, everyone that used to respect my clan, all of my friends left me, and soon after that I was a total stranger to everyone, they all looked at me like I was some freak, and I didn't know why," said Shinto, looking down, "They thought the spirit could some how get out,"

"But has that ever happened?"

"Not in the village, the spirit never really got out, but sometimes some of the arms did, but only when the X lock melted. I have to have a new lock put on every time it happens,"

"Well I don't think taking your pain out on me is going to work," Naruto pulled out a kunai. "Thanks for teaching me this jutsu, Fire Sword Jutsu,"

"Two can play at that game," said Shinto, turning his kunai into a fire sword as well. The two of them clashed at full force, it was a good old fashion sword fight, only with flaming blades. "Both of us using the fire blade jutsu reminds me of the day I got back to my village," the two locked blades

"My brother wasn't much of a fire user, he preferred using rocks, but when it came to training me he would use this jutsu,"

Naruto kicked away, "So,"

"The reason we were out on a 5 day mission is because 3 of the days we were training, and searching for some dirt bag, but if we hadn't took so long we would have been able to save our village from the glacier knight's attack," they locked blades again.

"Shinto, its not your fault, if you didn't go on that mission, you would be dead, you should have seen what those knights could have done to you, to bad you won't because their all dead," explained Naruto, "Say I never asked, what is with the body plates,"

"They were used for protection from the people that tried to kill me,"

"People tried to kill you?"

"Yes, like my father. The only people who protected me were my mom and my brother. Mostly my brother, he is the one who made my body plates," The two of them were still locked together, Naruto could see the fire of anger and sadness in Shinto's eyes.

"But he told me that the plates won't last forever, he dedicated his life to protect me," They pulled apart and swung one more time at each other; both swords flew out of their hands. Shinto's arms were spread apart, giving Naruto an opening, so he gave him another uppercut, knocking Shinto to the ground. The punch felt like he was hitting hot mettle, it burned Narutos fist.

Shinto got up; he had his left hand under the back of his shirt. When he pulled it out, his hand was covered with a black liquid.

"What's this?" he said, "Black Ink," he laughed a little, "Naruto my friend you have no idea what you just did," he let out an evil laugh, "You have never face any thing like this,"

**Shinto: "Next time, _8 Arms, 3 Three Tails: Charka Unleashed"_**


	17. 8 Arms, 3 Three Tails: Chakra Unleashed

Chapter 17: 8 Arms, 3 Three Tails: Charka Unleashed

**Chapter 17: 8 Arms, 3 Three Tails: Charka Unleashed**

"Hinata, Sakura we might need to find a safer spot," said Sheika.

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"That black stuff on Shinto's hand is the ink that locked his seal on his back,"

"Then that means," said Hinata.

"That Shinto will receive a lot of charka, gold charka,"

"Like the battle with your brother," said Sakura.

"Lets not bring that up, but yes," said Sheika, "But the only difference is the spirit's arms are going to slip out."  
Over with Naruto and Shinto, Shinto held the ink in his hand and looked at it; a voice spoke in his head.

"_**Shinto, its time that I give you a full dose of my charka, the one from 4 days ago was just a taste, now you get the full coarse,"**_

"_Thank you,"_ Shinto spoke back in his mind.

Gold charka formed around his body, but the charka frame as much larger and longer around the arms (Kind of like when Naruto activates the Nine-tailed fox charka).

"What's going on?" asked Naruto, as the body plates on Shinto's body plates started to crack; then they just incinerated.

"I have no needs for those body plates any more," Shinto, said with a grin, he zoomed at Naruto, caching him off guard, grabbing him. "This is where I break you," he drove Naruto head first through several trees, into a rock. Naruto's body was completely louse like a rag doll. He started beating Naruto in the ribs.

"You say you have a demon is side of you!"

"Well then! LET ME SEE IT!" yelled Shinto. He let Naruto's body fall to the ground.

"I have broken you,"

He turned around and was about to walk away, but a stream of red stopped him. He shook it off, and then turned around; a bunch of red streams were going into Naruto's body. _'Wait this stuff is charka, but where is it coming from? It's going into Naruto's body, what is this red charka? It seems to be just as strong as my gold charka, maybe even stronger'_ "What is this red charka!" he yelled.

Naruto's body slowly lifted until he was standing up, with red charka around his body, he had gone into one tail mode. He had different look on his face, as he spoke in an angry voice.

"You've done it now Shinto," he said, Shinto stepped back, not knowing what was going to happen, until a large red fist shot at him. He was quick to dodge it, but never saw the other fist coming at him. Now he had a hold of Shinto.

"You think you can beat me," said Shinto, breaking the hold.

"SHINTO!" yelled Naruto, attempting another fist attack. Shinto caught both the fist attacks. They were forcing against each other.

"Impressive," said Shinto, at that moment two more arms shot out of Shinto and punched Naruto full force in the ribs; Naruto was blasted back words.

"That should teach you not to lock up with me when I'm like this."

Naruto got up looking redder then before, he was now in second tail mode.

From the side line the girls watched as the two battled it out. Hinata had her hand over her mouth; she was scared of seeing Naruto like this. Sakura put her hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Don't worry Hinata, its still Naruto; its just this is what happens when he is put beyond his limit. So he is nothing to be afraid of,"

"Ok," she said.

Sheika had a worried look on her face.

"Whats wrong Sheika?" asked Sakura.

"I know its just Shinto, but if Naruto is going to win, he needs to knock out Shinto and the spirit."

"How is he going to do that?"

"Well we will find out,"

"Naruto, you're going down," growled Shinto. He put his hand together for a hand sine. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7," he counted each hand sine. "Hart Cease Jutsu!" he flew at Naruto with the hand full of burning charka, and aimed it at Naruto's hart. Naruto was able to counter it with a Rasengan. The burning charka was shredded, and the Rasengan was burned. "Impressive," said Shinto, "Hart Cease Jutsu," this one made contact, but the red charka was too strong for it to penetrate and sent Shinto backwards.

"That's not fair," said Shinto,

"You have 6 arms made of gold charka, you call that fair?"

Shinto raced at Naruto, their fists collided, with each punch; a wave of charka would shoot out, incinerating the environment around them. They locked up.

"Give up Naruto,"

"No, I made a promises to Sheika, that I would bring you back to the village, and I'm going to do that no mater the cost,"

The pushed away from each other, Naruto launched a fist at Shinto, who was off guard.

"But…UHF!" he was blown back. He skidded across the ground and hit a rock. He stood up and looked at Naruto. He rolled up his sleeve as the last of the 8 arms grew out of his body. Naruto did the same just as the third tail came out. Shinto spoke,

"Naruto my friend, something tells me that this is the last round,"

"Shinto, I couldn't agree more,"

Gold charka started to form around Shinto's left arm to perform a gold Chaksaw. Naruto held out his hand for a red Rasengan. They both charged in for a final attack.

"RASENGAN!" yelled Naruto

'CHAKSAW!" yelled Shinto.

Their attacks collided. An orb of charka formed around of them, they both were not about to give up. They forced their attacks against each other, until there was a sudden snap sound. The orb exploited and they both flew out. They both landed on their backs, both breathing heavily. Their charka started to fade.

"I can't move my left arm," said Shinto, still on his back.

Naruto struggled to his feet. Naruto limp walked over to Shinto.

"Shinto, you have been beaten," he said, "I made a promises and I fallowed through with it."

"I will not louse to you," Shinto jumped to his feet, and attempted to give Naruto a right hand. Naruto ducked under it, and elbowed Shinto in the lower back, and on the seal. Shinto was laid out flat on the ground. Now both of the boy's colored charka had faded away.

"I took a page out of your book, Shinto," said Naruto, Shinto was out cold. Naruto staggered over to a broken tree and sat down. He was bleeding badly, his ribs hurt, and he had several other parts that hurt as well. He slowly let his head go limp, before shutting his eyes.

"It is over," said Sheika.

"Finally," said Hinata.

"Come on girls," said Sakura, "lets get these boys back to the leaf village. Sheika, you carry Shinto, me and Hinata will carry Naruto,"

They all agreed, the picked up the boys and carried them back to the leaf village.

**Preview: Shinto, "What where am I?"**

**Naruto, "Your in the hospital, along with me,"**

**Shinto, "What happened? How long was I out?"**

**Naruto, "10 days, I was only out 3,"**

**Shinto, "Wow, I can't remember a thing,"**

**Naruto: "Next time, _Saying Sorry, The Riddle Is Solved._**


	18. Saying Sorry, The Riddle is Solved

Saying Sorry, The Riddle is Solved

**Chapter 18: Saying Sorry, The Riddle is Solved**

When Naruto awoke, he could feel a sharp pain in his ribs. The he realized once he looked around he was in the hospital. He looked around again and wondered. _'Who's the unlucky guy in the bed next to me,"_ He pulled the curtain to see who it was. Sheika was sitting there next to Shinto's bed.

"Shinto?" he asked.

"Quite Naruto," said Sheika, "Shinto will be out for a few days more,"

"Is it because of our fight?"

"Some of it, but mainly because of the spirit, it took over his body, last time this happened, he was out for 10 days."  
"I'm sorry I did that to him Sheika, but I didn't know how else to stop him,"

"Its alright, when he wakes up he won't remember anything that happened 3 days before he was out."

"So he won't remember the chase, the Knights being taken down, or our fight?"

"Correct,"

"Then I guess we will need to inform him when he wakes up." said Naruto, "So whats the damage?"

"Well you suffered some major blows to the ribs, and a few other injuries. As for Shinto, he will be fine; he suffered a dislocated left elbow and shoulder, we finally got his right hand treated, not to mention cracked ribs and a lower spine injury."  
"Sorry about that, but it had to be done,"

"It's ok,"

"So… hay what happened to your foot?"

"I kicked the big knight below the belt,"

"Wow, a sprained foot just kicking a guy in the…"

"Naruto! Lets not go there," Sheika snapped.

"Ok, say how did everyone else do?"

"Well, Sasuke and Neji only received miner injuries, Uko suffered the most damage, but he will be fine."

"And what about Brother Sensei?" Once Naruto asked that, Sheika looked at her feet.

"Well?"

"Deceased," she said, quietly.

"Deceased? How? That knight killed him didn't he?"

"No, he killed the knight, but he gave up his own life to stop him,"

"Oh, Shinto's not going to be happy when he hears this." Naruto said, "I may have not known Brother Sensei that well, but I know I will miss him," There was a moment of silence after word.

"Hello anyone awake in here?" said Sakura, poking her head in the room.

"Oh hay Sakura," said Sheika, looking up.

"Why the long face? Oh, you told him about Brother Sensei," Sakura walked in, fallowed by Hinata.

"Hay Hinata," said Naruto, "How's my angle?"

Hinata didn't say anything; she looked at Naruto and ran out of the room.

"What I say? I just asked 'how's my angle?'"

"She saw you access the nine-tailed fox charka," said Sakura.

"So,"

"She saw a side of you she never wanted to see," said Sheika.

"Oh, I better go talk to her," said Naruto, "But one question, why don't you run from Shinto when he dose that?"

"Because I accept him and I'm used to it,"

Naruto got out of his hospital bed and ran after Hinata. He found her sitting in the waiting room and walked up to her.

"Hinata," he said, "Sakura and Sheika explained why you ran," he sat down next to her.

"They did?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes, I'm sorry that you saw that side of me, but I want to tell you that I had total control over it. I know it surprises and freaks out anyone who first sees it and I never wanted you to see that side of me." He put her arm around her.

"I just hope you can accept me for who I am. I hope you can find it in your hart to forgive me, I love you Hinata and I don't want to louse you."

"Naruto, I have loved you for along time and I have accepted you for who you are, so I can accept you like that. And I can find it my hart to forgive you, I love you Naruto," she hugged him, then looked him in the eyes and kissed him.

"I love you Hinata,"

"I love you Naruto, and you will never louse me,"

The two of them walked back to the room, Sakura had left, Sheika was still sitting by Shinto's bed; Shinto still had not awoken.

"Any sine of him coming too?" asked Naruto, as he sat back in his bed.

"Besides steady breathing, no." said Sheika.

"Well at least we look after the one we care about," said Naruto, he smiled at Hinata, then bent over and kissed her. Sheika smiled them and then looked at Shinto.

"Shinto, just wait until you wake up,"

A nurse poked her head in the room, "Visiting hours are up," she said.

As the days went buy Shinto still had not awoken, but in another part of the land somebody wasn't vary happy.

"Kira! You failed me again!"

"The only reason I failed was because of that guy from the sand village buried me!" Kira yelled.

"Don't give me any excuses!" snapped the angry king.

"Don't be angry, King Hyouga, please give me a second chance, at least one of the fire ninjas is dead."

"One of them is dead, they are all suppose to be dead, why didn't you kill the others?"

"Well one of them was fighting Konpaku, and it seem like he had things under control."

"Konpaku is dead! How is that having things under control?" Hyouga growled.

"I was sure he was going to win."

"Kira, what did I tell you last time you failed me? You know the time when I took your hand."

"You would have my head, but please give me another chance, I still have my make up chance to use."

"Fine, you take an army of strike ninja with you; you head out at dawn, you should be there by night fall in six days, and don't fail me this time." The king said in a cold voice. He clapped his hands twice.

"Bou, Ni, escort Kira out,"

Two masked men grabbed Kira by the arms and threw him out of the castle.

Three days went buy; Shinto was still not waking up, until one day.

"What where am I?" asked Shinto, who started to wake up.

"Your in the hospital, along with me," said Naruto

"What happened? How long was I out?"

"10 days, I was only out 3,"

"Wow, I can't remember a thing,"

"Ok I lied, you out for only a week," said Naruto, "Sheika is going to be happy to see you awake."

"It would be good to see her, but I still can't remember anything,"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Well, lets see, I remember leaving the village, Sheika kissing me, then going after the glacier knights, after that it's all blank," Shinto said, "What did happened after that?"

"Well you should be happy to know that the glacier knights are dead."

"Well that's a relief."

"But then you and I got into a fight,"

"We fought? Did we hurt each other?"

"Where are we Shinto?" said Naruto.

"Oh right." Said Shinto, realizing what Naruto meant, "So where is everyone?"

"There in Uko's room, he gets his stitches removed today, I'll go them." Naruto ran out of the room.

Wile Naruto was out of the room, Shinto tried to move his arm, but it was in a cast, the same deal with his right hand. _'Finally I got my hand fixed,'_

"Alright Mr. Dellgo we can take that bandage off your right hand." Said a Doctor, coming in the room. He took Shinto's hand and removed the bandage; his hand was no longer burnt and crispy black. "Your arm will need to wait a few more days before fully healing, but aside from that you are able to go," The Doctor left, just as Naruto returned with the others.

"Shinto your awake!" Sheika pulled him out of his bed and hugged him. Shinto was a little shocked at first, but then he put his one arm around her.

"I love you too Sheika,"

"You remember my name,"

"And I'll never forget it," said Shinto. "Now there are a few things I need to say to all of you. First of all I want to thank you for stopping the Glacier Knights, but I also want to say I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. And Neji, I'm sorry for what I did to you that night."

"Its ok, I forgive you," said Neji.

"Friends?" said Shinto, holding out his hand.

"Friends." Said Neji, shaking Shinto's hand.

"Uko, Sasuke, Hinata, Sheika, I'm sorry that you got involved in this. And Naruto, I'm sorry for everything I did to you."

"Apology accepted." They all said.

"Say, where is Brother Sensei?" he asked.

Everyone looked down,

"Brother Sensei is the only one that never came back alive." Said Uko.

"My brother is dead?" asked Shinto.

"Were sorry Shinto, but he died with honor," said Sheika, "He gave up his own life to stop one of the Knights." A tear rolled down Shinto's cheek.

"We can show you where he is buried." Offered Hinata.

"I'm afraid that is going to have to wait," said a voice.

"Come in Gaara," said Sasuke. "Shinto, this is Gaara, the kazekage of the sand village."

"Nice to meet you, but why must it wait?"

"Because you can't remember any thing, I need to tell you, that the knights were working for a guy called the glacier king, king Hyouga. The assassin that told me this told me where to find him."

"Where can we find him?"

"He told me _'you will find him in the place where the ashes have frozen over'_"

"Is there such a place?" asked Naruto

"Well there must be, or else he wouldn't have told us," said Sheika.

"Unless he was trying to throw us off," said Shinto.

"No, I made sure he was serious," said Garra

"Well why don't we go down to the Hyuga manner and ask Hiashi?" said Neji. "And he has been waiting to see you, Shinto."

Shinto gulped. "Why dose he want to see me?"

"Something about your arm speed,"

"Well lets go," said Naruto.

"I hope father is glad to see me," said Hinata

"I bet he will," said Naruto, putting his arm around her.

"Well we are wasting time, lets get go," said Neji, "Gaara you coming?"

"Why not, I have nothing to do," Gaara said, with no emotion.

They all left the hospital, being careful of Shinto's arm. They were one block away from the Hyuga manner.

"With my arm like this I'm going to miss a few days of tanning," he said.

"Don't worry, I can just use a healing jutsu on it." Said Sakura

"Thanks,"

"Well were here," said Neji, "Just remember to bow when you first meet Hiashi," he told everyone as he led the gang into the manner.

"Hiashi, its me Neji," he called.

Hiashi stepped through a doorway; everyone bowed to show his or her respect. He scanned each one. He first looked at Hinata who was next to Naruto and gave a small grin. Then looked at Sasuke, Sakura, and Gaara then at Neji. But when he saw Shinto with his entire left arm in a cast, his smile vanished.

"You, the guy with the cast, whats your name?" he asked.

Naruto elbowed Shinto in the side, "Speak when spoken too," he whispered

"My name is Shinto Dellgo, and these are my friends Sheika Bayrow and Uko Elron,"

"I didn't ask who they were, I only wanted to know your name," said Hiashi, "Neji has told me about you,"

"What did he say?" Shinto asked, nervously.

"Everyone except Shinto and Neji, go in to the living room," Hiashi said, "Now you two, Shinto I was told that you came to the leaf village 2 months ago, and on your first day here, you laid Neji out flat in 2 minuets,"

"Yes so, am I in trouble?"

"No, you see when Neji go home that night, he told me about you, and how fast your arms were because he told me that you blocked his palm attack,"

"It is true,"

"Shinto, I had never faced an opponent like you since that spider guy,"

"So?"

"I learned a lesson that day, never let your guard down, that helped me and Hinata defeat that Bara-Toge of the Glacier Knights."  
"Neji did you just say Bara-Toge?"

"So she did know you?"

"Yes, when I was young I knew her and her best friend Kira, They became rogue ninja when I discovered that they were the ones who been robbing the town. They saw me, but when they realized I set a trap for them, they hit the road and were never seen again. When they were in the village, they were known as the whip queen and stealth ripper. Neji when you faced her, did you see anyone else?"

"No and she didn't speak of anyone else either,"

"Well where ever Bara-Toge would go, Kira would go,"

"Kira must also be working for the Glacier King," said Shinto, "But if all them are dead, what dose that make him?"

"Good question, was he one of the Knights?" asked Hiashi

"Now since I think about it, all the nights introduced them self's," said Shinto, "His name was not among them,"

"Did someone say Kira?" asked Sheika, walking into the hall. "We better talk about this with the group." They went into the living room. "Now the name Kira sounds familiar," she said. "Come to think of it, after I killed the big knight this guy came up to me,"

"What did this guy look like?" asked Hiashi.

"A tall man about 5ft 11, slim body, lather vest, one hand missing, which was replaced with a gold cover and he had Ice Blue hair,"

"That has got to be Kira, but he was missing a hand?"

"Must have lost it somewhere," said Uko.

"People don't just louse hands Uko," said Sheika

"His was cut off," said Gaara.

"Wait a moment that guy was an assassin," said Naruto

"Yes, and what he told me is why we are here," said Gaara. "He told me a riddle of where to find the Glacier King."

"Tell me the riddle," said Hiashi.

"You will find him in the place where the ashes have frozen over"

"That's a hard one, well lets see place where the ashes, that must mean a place that had to do with fire. But when if hear frozen over that sounds like ice to me. If I had to guess I would say a frozen volcano."

"Where on earth would we find a frozen…?" said Sheika

"Wait a minuet, Uko, Sheika remember what happened to our village when we left?"

"It froze over because the spirit was no longer living there," said Uko.

"Then that must mean that the King has been hiding in the abandoned fire village the hole time." Said Naruto. "Then I say we go to the fire village and stop him."

"Well there is one problem," said Shinto, "We don't remember where the fire village is,"

**Preview: Kira, "There is the Leaf village, I'm positive that I'll get this job done and Hiashi, I hope your still alive because I want to kill you my self,"**

**Kira: "Next time_ A Death in the Family._**


	19. A Death in the Family

Chapter 19:

**Chapter 19: A Death in the Family**

The Glacier Assassin Kira- and the army of Glacier Strike Ninjas traveled for 6 days finally making it so that the leaf village was their view.

"There is the Leaf village, I'm positive that I'll get this job done and Hiashi, I hope you're still alive because I want to kill you my self," said Kira- grinning. "I guess I could tie that in with my mane objective, which is to eliminate the three remaining fire ninjas."

"Kira- sir," said one of the Ninjas.

"Yes, what is it?"

"The leaf village is only ¼ of a mile away, when should we proceed?"

"1/4 a mile you say, then we will proceed in one hour, we attack a dawn." Said Kira-

"Vary well sir. I'll inform the others"

Back at the village, Shinto, his arm had one more day to be in the cast, Sheika, Naruto, and Hinata were in the cemetery. And Shinto had a good reason for doing this.

"I'm sorry I woke you guys up, but I needed someone to be with me so I could say good bye to my brother."

"No sweat," said Naruto, who had Hinata under his arm. "Your our friend, it's the least we can do,"

"I'm wondering should have I not left the village he would still be here." Shinto kneeled down in front of his brother's grave. "Brother, I'm so sorry, I never left you still would be here," tears rushed down his face, "Even though my body is warm because of fire, I feel cold, I'm so sorry," Sheika put her hand on his shoulder. Naruto read the text on the gravestone.

"Here Lies Jacksyi 'Brother' Dellgo, gave his life to protect his younger brother." Then Naruto read the text below it. "Friend, Sensei, Brother, Hero."

"Its my fault he is gone, its my fault that my village is almost dead, and is now being ruled by that Glacier King."

Naruto squatted next to Shinto, "Shinto, you were lucky to even have a brother, I never had any family growing up. I was always alone."

Shinto couldn't take much more of what he called "feeling pity for others." He got up and ran.

"Shinto wait," Sheika ran after him.

"What did I say wrong?" asked Naruto.

"You said nothing wrong," said Hinata, as she kissed him on the cheek. "Lets let him sort it out by him self."

"Ok, say want to go see the sun rise?"

"Ok," said Hinata. Naruto scooped her up and carried her to a rooftop. Hinata had small blush across her face. But once on the roof, the sun began to rise, Naruto could see someone in the distance beyond the village walls and they weren't alone.

"What is it Naruto, your squinting your eyes, is the sun to bright?" Hinata asked.

"No its not the sun, there is someone out side the village. And I think I have seen them before."

"We can get a better look if you want," said Hinata.

"Good idea my angle," said Naruto. They both went up to the top of the village walls and saw something that they did not expect.

"That's the glacier assassin Kira-," whispered Naruto. "He must be after the Shinto and the others, we need to get everyone up. Because Kira- is not alone this time; so go get Neji and your father, I'll get the others."

Down at the bottom of the wall Kira- was waiting to strike.

"Lets go men, make sure we go in unnoticed," he said. Kira- and his men walked into the village. "All right men split up, send out a single if you find any of the fire ninjas and if I find something I'll whistle. You three ninjas come with me and watch my back."

"Yes sir." Said the ninjas in unison. They scattered through out the village, one team of 8 ninjas came across the place were the fire ninjas were living.

"Hay guys look at this, a melted door handle, I'm guessing that the fire ninjas live here. But the door is locked" Said one ninja.

"On the count of three we break the door down." Said another. Their little conversation woke up Uko.

"1, 2, 3, now!" Uko opened the door and the 3 ninjas that were suppose to tackle it crashed into the wall. Uko was standing behind the door. He looked the three ninjas, then at the ones in the doorway.

"I didn't know the paperboy had body guards." He joked with out a smile. "So you have my paper?"

"No, we are just here to kill you."

"Ok, I'll let you do that if you all line up in front of the window."

"Fine," agreed the Glacier Ninjas, unaware that Uko had a plan.

"All right everyone lined up? Good, now before you kill me, I have something to say Doragon houkou jutsu (Dragon Roar jutsu)."

The Ninjas were blown out the window. "And don't come back unless you're delivering my paper. Looks like their coming back for more; lucky this house was built as an inner defense fortress. Here they come again," Uko pulled a small lever. One ninjas ran right into a room full of invisible wire and was tangled up. "Do you have my paper?"

The ninja shook his head.

"Well then nice knowing you," he slapped paper bomb on the ninjas back, then side stepped out of the way of another incoming ninja, who also got tangled up, just as the paper bomb went off.

"Lucky this house is fire proof too," he said, and then he picked up some fiber wire on the ground. "I know just what to do with this. And I think its time to see whats under these floorboards." He ripped the floorboards up. "Wow an under house stream, I wonder where it leads to. Let me test it" Just as Uko moved, 5 of the Glacier Ninjas charged Uko, but missed their target and fell into the steam were washed down it. Uko looked around the house for something to test it with, but found nothing, and the last ninja was fallowing him. Uko went back the stream, and then he turned and saw the Ninja, who had a kunai raised.

"Hay buddy do me a favor and see where this leads to." He grabbed the ninja and through him in the stream and was washed away. "He picked up a slip of paper that the ninja dropped. "Hay buddy, you dropped your paper bomb, I don't think he can hear me, so I'll send it back to him," He pulled a pillow off a chare slapped the paper bomb on it and dropped it in the stream.

Mean wile down the stream the Ninjas had completely blocked the tunnel.

"Hay stop moving, we aren't going to get out of this that easy." Said one Ninja.

"We need to think, how are we going to get out of this?" said another.

"Hay what just touched my back," The pillow had made down stream.

"Don't worry its just a pillow," said another, "A pillow with a paper bomb!" he yelled. They all started to squirm trying to get loose, but next thing you know BOOM! The blast shook the house.

"Must be an earthquake, Ah here is my paper. Say I wonder what happened to those ninjas."

Mean wile Kira- and his team looked everywhere.

"How can they hide so well? Well it is a big village,"

"And just who are you looking for?"

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the nine-tailed brat and girl friend and his team,"

"Its over Kira- we have you out numbered," said Neji

"That's where you are wrong," Kira- let out a big whistle the other Ninjas joined him.

"Ok there is five of us and a dog, against 1, 2, 3, how many of there are you?" said Naruto

"Should we attack sir?"

"By all means do,"

The Ninjas charged,

"Neji, Hinata, Sasuke, Kiba get ready, attack!" called Naruto.

"Gentle Fist!" called Neji and Hinata, striking a few of the Ninjas.

"Ready Akamaru," said Kiba. "Ninja art Beast Mimicry jutsu. Fang-Over-Fang!" Several more Ninjas were taken down. Then Sasuke and Naruto took out their fair share of Ninjas, but more kept coming.

"Time for me to get a peace of the action," said Kira-, he held up his gold stub arm and a blade of ice grew from the tip and he lunged at Naruto. But out of nowhere a shadow figure jumped out and called, Gentle Fist Art, 8 trygrams 64 palms and struck Kira-.

"What the," he said. He looked at the guy that struck him, "Well, well, well, Hiashi it's been a long time,"

"Kira- I thought I ran you out years ago, why have you retuned?"

"To complete my mission, which is to eliminate the 3 remaining fire ninjas."

"Oh, you will have to get through me first,"

"I was hoping you would say that,"

"Say how is that 3rd arm of yours?" asked Hiashi.

Kira- lifted his left arm revealing another sleeve, another arm, made of shadow, slipped out of the sleeve.

"I only bring it out when it is necessary," said Kira-, "But most of the time I never use it. Besides its hard to make my shadow arm come out."

"It's official, I am totally freaked out." said Naruto.

"I remember fighting a guy with 6 arms." Said Neji.

"All right Kira-, it's time to finish what we started all those years ago." Said Hiashi.

"I couldn't agree more Hiashi, and something tells me that your first attack will be your last." Grinned Kira-.

Hiashi ran toward Kira-. "8 trygrams 64 palms,"

"Predictable," said Kira-, out of know where Kira- caught both Hiashi's arms with his shadow arm. He held up his stub arm and it formed into an ice blade. "Say good night Hiashi." He drove the blade through Hiashi's chest.

"Hiashi!" yelled Naruto.

Kira- pulled the blade out.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to do that Hiashi." Said Kira- in a deep voice. Kira- dropped Hiashi's body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA." He laughed, "Hay wait a minute I can't move arms or legs." He looked and realized that sand cuffs were holding him.

"Gaara, what are you doing up?" asked Naruto.

"Some of us are trying to sleep. So I figured why not find the source of the racket and stop it." Said Gaara, "It seems like it was Kira-,"

"Ok," said Naruto, "Kira- tell me where is the Fire village?"

"I'm not telling you anything."

"Garra,"

With a flick of Gaara's hand, there was a snap.

"Ouch," said Kira-

"That was your wrist, next will be your arms, then your legs, after that I'll have to get creative." Said Naruto.

"Ok I'll tell you, its beyond this land, I don't know the exact location, all I do know is it took me 6 days to get here."

"We are getting nothing out of him," said Gaara.

"Shadow clone jutsu," said Naruto, one clone appeared, and charged up a Rasengan.

"You do know that charka attacks have no effect on my armor?" Kira- called.

"Gaara, care to share some sand."

Sand started to form around the Rasengan. Naruto ran at Kira-.

"Now I want to get out of this village," he said.

"Then let me show you the express!" yelled Naruto, "Dessert Rasengan!" Kira- was blown clear out of the village, dropping something in the on the way out.

"Thank you for riding air Naruto, Bye." Said Naruto, waving. He walked over to Hiashi's body. Hinata and Neji ran over.

"Father," said Hinata.

"Hinata, you grow up so fast," said Hiashi, quietly. "Neji, stay strong and Naruto, take care of Hinata." Hiashi shut eyes for his last time.

Hinata started to cry. Naruto put his arm around her to comfort her. Neji had a hard time holding back his tears. Hinata hugged Naruto and buried her face in his chest, still crying. Naruto looked at Gaara.

"Do you think we will be seeing Kira- any time soon?" Gaara asked.

"That attack didn't kill him, but I doubt he will be back. Lets hope we never see him alive again."

"What happened here?" asked a voice.

"Shinto?" said Naruto.

"What happened?" Shinto asked again.

"Kira- showed up, and killed Hiashi." Said Neji,

"I'm sorry guys," said Shinto, "Its my fault, if we had never came to the village, both Brother and Hiashi would be alive. I wish I never came. Now where is Kira-?"

"I took care of him." Said Naruto.

"Shinto, you're looking on the negative side," said Sheika, "On the positive side we know who did it, and the knights are dead."

"Hay guys check this out." Called Sasuke. "Kira- dropped something."

"It's a map," said Kiba, "Maybe we can use it to find the fire village."

**Preview:** **Shinto, "Now we will be able to find the fire village,"**

**Naruto, "That's right,"**

**Shinto, "Then I'm going alone, we all ready lost too many people as is,"**

**Naruto, "No Shinto, we are involved in this too, so were all going,"**

**Shinto, "Fine,"**

**Naruto, "But who here knows how to read maps?"**

**Naruto: "Next time, **_**Finding the Fire Village, Are We Lost?"**_


	20. Finding the Fire Village, Are We Lost?

Chapter 20: Finding the Fire Village, Are We Lost

**Chapter 20: Finding the Fire Village, Are We Lost?**

In the fire village…

"Kira-! You failed me yet again!" yelled King Hyouga.

"I'm sorry master, give me another chance." Kira- begged.

"No you have used your make up shot and yet you still failed. You know I don't tolerate failure." He said in a cold voice.

"Master, please don't take my head."

Hyouga turned his back to Kira-. "You know you're right, I won't take your head; it sounds too easy."

"Thank you master."

"Kira- stop trying to kiss up, I hate it when you do that."

"So will you give me another shot? I mean look at what that kid did to me. How was I supposed to know he was allied with the kazekage?"

"No, you've had one too many shots already."

"Please."

"No, Kira- your fired. And you what happens to people I fire."

"Wait, please don't."

"Shin Sentou!" Hyouga spun around and hit Kira- in the heart aria. Kira- was sent backwards into the casual wall. He was now on the ground, shaking, blood was leaking from his mouth. Kira- stopped shaking and was motion less.

"Is he going to be all right?" asked a glacier ninja.

"He's dead, you twit!" snapped Hyouga. "You want to be next?"

The ninja put his hands around his neck.

"That's what I thought." He clapped his hands. "Bou, Ni, remove this body. I've seen enough failures today. Say check him and see if he still has the map."

Bou examined Kira-'s body and shook his head. Ni did the same thing.

"He must have dropped it." Said the king, "Well, then I guess going to them is no option. They will come to me."

"What do you want us to do master?" asked a Ninja.

"Set up a perimeter around this aria. When those kids come around here, we will be ready. And I have got a little surprise for them." He put the side of his fingers in his mouth and bit each one of them. "Summoning Jutsu!"

Back in leaf village around noon time…

"Brother is dead, Hiashi is dead, if I had never came to this village, this would never have happened." Shinto repeated his self.

"Shinto, stop saying that." Said Naruto.

"Narutos right and you can't stop something that was meant to happen." Said Neji. "I mean, yes your brother and my uncle are dead, but look at all the good that happened. The glacier knights are dead, not to mention you taught me a lesson."

"And because of you, I had the courage to tell Naruto I love him." Said Hinata. "And Sasuke is with Sakura now."

"You see Shinto, its not your fault." Said Sheika.

"It is my fault, for a lot of things. I mean, I got into a fight with one of my best friends and look what happened to me, I've had to write with my right hand for almost a week." Mumbled Shinto.

"Shinto! None of this is your fault!" Naruto dove at Shinto and punched him in the face and he was knock to the ground.

"That's it, I've had enough of this, and this cast is coming off." Shinto picked up a large hammer and smashed it against his cast several times before it cracked. With one bend of his left arm the cast broke off. He moved it around to make sure it was fully healed.

"Thank you Naruto for setting me strait. Not everything was my fault, it was all the King Hyouga's fault."

"That's the spirit Shinto." Said Sheika

"Now we should take him down." Said Naruto.

"Yes let's, but first how will we find him?"

"Well Me and Kiba did find a map that Kira- dropped on his one way ticket out." Said Sasuke.

"Now we will be able to find the fire village," said Shinto

"That's right," said Naruto

"Then I'm going alone, we all ready lost too many people as is,"

"No Shinto, we are involved in this too, so were all going,"

"Fine,"

"But who here knows how to read maps?"

"Leave that to me," said Uko, coming into the room. "After all I was the best at navigating when we were out."

"True, but I was the navigator," said Shinto.

"And we always got lost."

"But at least we found are way around."

"In circles." Said Sheika.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" said Shinto. "We have a map this time, unlike when we were on the road. We used your method of using the stars Sheika. The only thing we found out was how to get a major head ache."

"Well at least it wasn't my idea to spit a flair into the air and go the directions it landed. And as for your method Uko, fallowing the direction of the wind never works."

"Well it was worth a try." Said Uko.

"Everybody lets settle down!" yelled Tsunade entering the room. "Uko and I had a little talk, I will be sending all of you out to exterminate King Hyouga, with the help of Kakashi."

"Who's Kakashi?" asked Shinto.

"My old sensei." Said Naruto. "It will be good to see him again."

"But I'm only sending him with you for one reason. Because we have not even seen King Hyouga yet; we don't know what he is capable of doing."

"Thank you Lady Tsunade for giving me this chance, I've been waiting far to long for this." Said Shinto.

"Shinto, you will be the leader if you are that determined. Now go and take as long as you need. Kakashi are waiting down by the main gate."

"Come on guys, lets go and royally crown this king and not in the good way." Said Naruto.

"Right,"

Once they left, they met up with Kakashi, reading his copy of Make Out Paradise.

"So your Kakashi," said Shinto, "Now I remember you, you're the copy ninja."

"So you have heard of me. I have heard of you. Shinto of the eight arm spirit." Said Kakashi.

"Please if you don't mind, don't call me that." Said Shinto. "Any way lets go." He took the map and led the squad.

Hours went buy.

"Ok, we turn left here, go around this thing, and we should be here." Shinto was thinking out loud. "We should be in the fire village by now, then why is this place all fogy?"

"So Sheika, should we tell Shinto that he is looking at the map upside down?" asked Naruto.

"No, lets wait until he figures it out for himself." Sheika replied.

"Guys we need to retrace our steps." Said Shinto.

One day later.

"Ok, we turn left here, go around this thing, and we should be here." Said Shinto. "But weren't we just here yesterday?"

"Should we tell him now?"

"No, he still needs to figure it out himself."

"Guys we need to retrace our steps again."

One day later.

"We turn left here, go around this thing, and we should be here by now. But I still see no volcano, is something wrong with this map?" Shinto said. He kept trying to adjust the map. "Oh I see; I'm holding it upside down."

Click. Uko stopped his stopwatch.

"New recorded; 3 days." He said.

"Let me take the map," said Kakashi, "and you know Shinto, you remind me a lot of Naruto."

"Well your right about that." Said Neji.

"Well I enjoy his knucklehead side." Said Sheika, rubbing the back of Shinto's head.

"Can we just get a move on?" said Uko, sounding a little irritated.

"Whats your problem?" asked Naruto.

"Just let him be." Said Hinata.

"Come on, we have already wasted 3 days." Said Sasuke.

"Well lady Tsunade did say take as long as we need." Said Kiba. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"Well if the dog says so well then lets set up camp." Said Shinto.

They all set up their tents. Some of them would be sharing a tent. When all the tents were set up, Shinto decided to start a small campfire. Hinata was doing the cooking.

"So Shinto, would you like me to teach you the Rasengan?" asked Naruto.

"No thank you, I have my Chaksaw," Shinto replied, "How would you like me to teach you the hart cease jutsu?"

"No thanks, I'll keep my hands medium rare," joked Naruto. "And besides I would never want to cease someone's hart."

"No affiance Naruto," said Sheika, "But you did kill one of the glacier knights."

"That's were you are wrong Sheika, I hit him with a Rasengan, he hit the side of the mountain and the avalanche killed him."

"What about the time with Doto?" Sasuke asked.

"I was only protecting the princess."

"You killed someone just to protect someone?" asked Shinto.

"Yeah why?"

"Is that only the reason?"

"Yes."

"Then that means, Uko, Sheika, I'm sorry."

"For what?" asked Uko, "For being a knucklehead?"

"No, I have only killed for revenge." Said Shinto. "Killing King Hyouga for just revenge we make me as bad as him. That's not the way to go."

"Shinto," said Naruto, "You told me why you want revenge on him. You said that you made a promise to your village that you would take down the one responsible for the attack. You said your ninja way was never make a promise that you can't keep, and you never go back on you word."

"Naruto your right. Say lets get some food in us and get some shut eye."

Back at the fire village…

"Man I love ice sculptures, they don't move. Isn't that correct Bou and Ni." said King Hyouga, Bou and Ni just nodded "Why do I ask you? You two don't talk. Now for the hard part the nose; As long as I don't get interrupted and everything stays quiet, I can get it." He held up his hammer and chisel and just when he started chipping away at the ice.

"Your majesty!" yelled a glacier ninja, standing at the door.

Next thing King Hyouga knew, he had driven the chisel too far into the sculpture's face.

"You made me mess up on the nose Fisshu." The sculpture started to crack and fell to peaces.

"I have important, good news."

"Whats so important, you had to interrupt my sculpturing time?"

"It's your number one, he has returned from his half year training."

"Inferuno is back? Send him in."

"Vary well sir, Master Inferuno you may come in." said Fisshu.

"Coming!" yelled a voice from out side. "Back, back!" he yelled. A man about the age of 21 ran through the large front doors. Fallowed by some growling. He slammed the door behind him. "Try to bite me one more time and I'll skin you like a rug!" he yelled through the door, breathing hardly.

"Inferuno, I see you made it in side in one peace."

"What's with the wolves?"

"I summoned those earlier. In a few days we will be getting some unwanted guest. So we need to be strong on security."

"Unwanted guest?"

"Yes, turns out you were not the only survivor of the my attack on the fire village."

"You never told me this before."

"Because it wasn't until I sent you away for half a year did I find out." Hyouga lied.

"Oh, I guess you want me to help."

"Yes."

"So, what did you have in mind of what to do to them?"

"Let me show you." Said Hyouga, "Hay Fisshu!"

"Yes you majesty."

"This is for making me screw up my sculpture." He held up and through his chisel at Fisshu and got him between the eyes and fell dead.

"That's what I plan to do to them."

"Throw a chisel at them?"

"No! Man even after 6 months you still can't get my messages."

"I'm just kidding, I know what you mean," said Inferuno, "So who else survived the attack?"

"Four other ninjas. Though one of them did die not too long ago. They were from Team Blast one you villages top teams."

"That team had that Dellgo child. The one with the sprit inside of him."

"Spirit?"

"You don't know? Master no affiance but you have no idea who you're facing."

"Oh please I already knew that," laughed the King. "And I also know that some kid by the name of Naruto is traveling with Shinto. And Naruto contains the Nine-tailed fox."

"But how do you plan on holding back the fire spirit."

"No need to worry, that spirit can only come out if Shinto's body starts to heat up. And as we know the weather around hear could even over power the sun."

"OK, I'll go get the knights read."

"Sorry can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Their Dead."

**Preview: Shinto, "We are finally here."**

**Naruto, "Good then lets go royally crown this guy."**

**Kiba, "Not so fast, it smells like a trap."**

**Sasuke, "Your right Kiba, it almost seems like he is expecting us."**

**Shinto: "Next time ****_The Prince of the Glacier."_**


	21. The Prince of the Glaciers

Chapter 21: The Prince of the Glaciers

**Chapter 21: The Prince of the Glaciers**

Several days went by; the team got closer and closer to the fire village. Kakashi read the map and kept it away from Shinto. They didn't want to be going in circles like before.

King Hyouga watched from his balcony. The team was only a few hours away.

"Their coming, those fools don't know who they are dealing with." Said the King, calmly. He clapped his hands. "Bou, Ni."

The two robed men, each warring a mask, Bou wore a comedy mask and Ni wore a tragedy mask, came and got down on one knee.

"Good you're here. I need the two of you to head down to the main gate, our uninvited guests will be here in a matter of hours."

Bou and Ni nodded and went off.

"Master Hyouga," said Inferuno.

"Ah, Inferuno, what can I do for you?"

"You can send me with Bou and Ni."

"Sorry Inferuno, no can do." Said Hyouga, "Bou and Ni can take care of them self's. They are one of two things that I know that are silent but deadly."

"I know the other one."

"Say it you die."

"Time to change the subject. I'm not sending you out yet, I have enough men patrolling this aria."

"True but I know this place better then anyone."

"Your right. I mean after the attack and I was investigating to see if there were any survivors."

Flashback

"_All right my knights, good job to all of you," said Hyouga, " and good job to Bolt you made this job easier because you're a one man demolition team."_

"_Thanks Master." Said Bolt. "What we do now?"_

"_Shut up Bolt and he will tell us," said Burendo._

"_Well, I'm going to have a look around and see if we missed anyone." Said the king._

Hyouga walked through the wrecked village. A sudden shifting of floorboards got his attention.

"_Who's there?"_

"_It's just me master," said Konpaku, "And I found someone."_

"_Bring him out."_

_The old knight reached into the floorboards pulled out a kid no older then the age of 12. "Looks like we missed one," said Konpaku. "Don't worry I'll dispose of him quickly." He said as he withdrew a knife. He was about to kill the kid, when Hyouga stopped him._

"_Don't kill him. Drop him and go back and meet up with the others."_

"_But master, he is a fire ninja, we must."_

"_I told you to drop him and go."_

"_Ok, sorry my king." Konpaku left._

"_Ok, so you're the sole survivor of our attack. By the looks of you I'd say you're not worth killing, you're too scared. So whats your name?"_

"_I…I…in…Inferuno." The kid shuddered._

"_Did you have a family that we killed?"_

"_N…n…no. My family d…d…died a year ago."_

"_So you lived alone. With no family." Hyouga thought for a moment. "Come here kid, let me get a look at you." Inferuno took a few steps back._

"_I'm not going to hurt you kid. I just want a good look at you." Inferuno walked up to Hyouga. "Look at you, no family, no one to take care of you, you're not even worth killing. But maybe you can come with me, I'll train you to become part of my glacier table."_

"_Well ok."_

Hyouga put his arm around the young Inferuno.

"_I know you will make me proud." _

"_Thank you"_

_End Flashback._

"I just don't want to louse you yet. Your like a son to me."

"Then what should I do then."

"Wait until our guest are off guard and capture them. Then bring them to me."

"I will do as you wish." Said Inferuno.

The team had made it to the main gate.

"Just as I figured," said Kakashi, "The gate is made of ice."

"Let us take care of it," said Shinto. "Uko, Sasuke, lets do it."

"Fire Stile: Dragon Flame jutsu." They said in unison. They took in a deep breath and shot a stream of fire at the gate. When the fire cleared the gate had melted.

"Lets hope that didn't melt our cover." Said Naruto. "No pun intended."

Hinata giggled.

"We are finally here." Said Shinto,

"Good then lets go royally crown this Guy." Said Naruto

"Not so fast, it smells like a trap." Said Kiba

"Your right Kiba, it almost seems like he is expecting us." Said Sasuke

"Hush everyone, I since we are not alone," said Uko.

Hinata hugged Naruto.

"Its ok Hinata, if anyone hurts you, I'll kill them. Neji just got lucky." Said Naruto.

"Shut Up Naruto." Said Neji.

"Guys, over there." Said Sheika, pointing. Two mysterious figures stood on top of a roof.

"Who are they?" asked Naruto.

"Bou and Ni," said Kakashi, "AKA the silent brothers. They don't talk they don't make any sound. Rumors say that they were born rogue ninja. No one knows who they really are."

"Well we are about to find out, because here they come." Said Shinto.

The two hooded men ran at them. They each pulled out six needles and threw them. Everyone was quick to dodge them.

"Well at least we know what to avoid." Said Sheika, "Those needles could have killed us if had hit us at the proper angle."

"They weren't aiming." Said Kakashi

"Why not?" she asked.

"Bou and Ni are both blind and mute. Those needles were just to find us. They use their sense of hearing like radar."

"So you mean that as long as we stay quite they won't find us?" asked Naruto.

"Almost, but those needles are just to see if someone is there at first because their hearing is so grate that they could pick up even the quietest of sounds. Then they bring out the heavy stuff."

Kakashi was right. Bou and Ni each pulled out a bow made of ice.

"What damage could that do?" said Kiba.

"Byakugan!" said Neji. "A lot of damage. There's a blade inside of that bow."

"So are we going to avoid them or fight them?" asked Hinata.

"We either try to sneak around them or we make good use of our charka and take them out." Said Sasuke.

"I like plan B better then plan A," said Naruto. They surrounded Bou and Ni and were about to strike.

Kiba sniffed the air. "Guys this is a trap. Right Akamaru?"

"Ruff." The dog barked.

"That kid with the dog is right." Inferuno watched from a distance. "It's time to give our guests the proper welcome." He made several hand shines. "Glacier Art: Nemuri Aisu Buriza-do."

"Did the wind just pick up?" asked Shinto. "Man I hate the cold. And why do I feel so sleepy?" Shinto collapsed.

"Shinto this no time to sleep." Naruto collapsed. One by one they all collapsed.

Inferuno walked out to them. He clapped his hands twice. "Bou, Ni, take what you can carry back to the castle. I'll carry the rest."

When they awoke they found them selves trapped in an ice casing.

"Where are we?" said Naruto.

"We are in the castle. This is the main hall." Said Shinto.

Uko looked around "Lets see, blue walls, an armory and we are in main hall. It can only be an improvement."

"So, so, so our guests have finally woken up." A man warring a gray robe, covering his body from the neck down, and he wore a crown made of ice, with crystals engraved in each point. Bou and Ni fallowed him.

"And who might you be?" asked Sasuke.

"Oh, you guys came all the way to find me and you don't even know who I am."

"King Hyouga." Growled Naruto.

"You must be Naruto. And who's this sweet young girl?" he walked over to Hinata.

"That's my girlfriend Hinata and don't you touch her."

"Oh, I'm so scared, the great Naruto is going to break free and kick my ass." Faked Hyouga. "Don't make me laugh. That ice capsule you guys are trapped in will never break. So you're in no condition to be making any kind of threat."

"What ever you do don't hurt her."

"Or what, what could you possibly do to me?"

"Lessen ice man, your not catching the drift. Don't touch her."

"first of all glacier king would be more appropriate, and what are you going to do?"

"Shinto, try to melt the ice." Suggested Neji.

"I'll try," said Shinto.

Shinto attempted to over heat the ice, but it was no use the ice didn't even drip."

"HAHAHA, Shinto you can try and try to over heat. That ice isn't going to melt." Hyouga laughed. "It could stand the heat of the sun. Anyway you guys must be hungry after your long trip hear."

"It would have been shorter, but Shinto had the map upside down." Said Kiba. "And where's my dog, Akamaru?"

"Dog, oh if you mean that over grown rat that you brought with you, we put him in a cage, down in the dungeon."

"If you hurt Akamaru."

"What will you do? You didn't have to come along with your friend. You could have stayed behind. You, Sasuke and Neji are just tagalongs."

"Well at least me and Sasuke defeated two of your knights." Said Neji.

"Not to mention I killed one too." Said Uko. "It was your ghost freak knight."

"So you're the one who killed Konpaku. He was one of my noble knights and my friend!" Hyouga's voice started to rise. "I can not let you killing him sit." He walked over to Uko and put his hand around Uko's neck.

"You can kill me, but will that resolve?" said Uko.

"That's right I can kill you." With his other hand he made a hand shine. "Glacier Art: **Touketsu Chi Jutsu." Uko's body started to freeze until he was all together frozen.**

**"Uko?" said Shinto.**

**"Its too late, your Snake Eyed friend just suffered one major case of frost bite. HAHAHA." Hyouga laughed.**

**"You're never going to get away with this Hyouga." Said Naruto**

"It looks like I already have." Then he clapped his hands. That got Bou and Ni's attention. "Bou, Ni, take the ones that are still alive and bring them down to the dungeon until I think of what to do with them."

"Not yet." Inferuno ran down to Hyouga.

"Hold on sec, I know that voice." Said Shinto. "Inferuno? I thought you were dead."

"No, not dead, I just hid during the attack. Then Master Hyouga found me and trained me. Now I am known as the Glacier Prince."

"Inferuno did you get dropped on your head when you were born?" said Sheika, "Your crazy, Hyouga is just using you."

"Hyouga taught me a lot of things. He treated me like a son. Right master?"

"That is correct. But Inferuno let me take it from here. Why don't you go see if Kira- has awoken from his hart punch?"

"I thought Kira- was dead."

"Not dead, I just told that to the one ninja. All I did was stun him for a wile." Said Hyouga. Inferuno left. Hyouga clapped his hands twice. "Bou, Ni, take our remaining guest down to the dungeon until I think of what to do with them."

The two glacier guards did what they were told. Hyouga released everyone form their ice capsules only leaving their hands bound. They were taken down to the dungeon and thrown into one cell. Their hands became unbound and they were left there.

"Make your self at home, I predict you will be staying a wile." Said Hyouga, as he walked away.

**Preview: Naruto, "Great, Great, Just Great. We are locked in a dungeon cell, were down on man, and we can't even bust out of this cell."**

**Shinto, "Naruto, I can't hear my self think with your complaining."**

**Sheika, "I have a plan."**

**Shinto, "So do I, so let's try mine first."**

**Naruto: "Next time, **_**Fire and Ice, Making the Escape."**_


	22. Fire and Ice, Making the Escape

* * *

Chapter 22: Fire and Ice, Making the Escape

Chapter 22: Fire and Ice, Making the Escape.

The 7 of them were locked in a cell. Kakashi pulled out Make Out Paradise and started reading it. Kiba found Akamaru and Sasuke and Neji wondered why they had come.

"Great, Great, Just Great. We are locked in a dungeon cell, were down one man, and we can't even bust out of this cell." Naruto complained

"Naruto, I can't hear my self think with your complaining." Said Shinto, in an upset mood.

"I have a plan." Said Sheika.

"So do I," said Shinto, "So let's try using mine first."

Shinto attempted to heat up his hands and melt the ice on the wall.

Hinata walked up to Naruto and put her hand on his shoulder and buried her face into his back.

"Naruto don't worry we will get out of this." She said.

"I know Hinata, it's just after seeing what Hyouga did to Uko makes him one of the most scariest guys I have ever fought. Even scarier then the cursed warrior."

"I can see that, but I just wanted to thank you for being protective of me." Said Hinata, "He may be one of the scariest guy we have came across, but you stood up to him, telling him not to lay a hand on me." She went to Naruto's front and hugged him.

"Your welcome." Said Naruto.

"That wasn't the thank you I wanted to give you." She looked up at his blue eyes; he looked back in to her lavender eyes. At that moment their lips crashed together. Sheika watched this happen, she couldn't let Hinata out do her. Sheika grabbed Shinto from the wall, taking him buy surprise she looked in his eyes.

"Sheika?" asked Shinto.

"Shut up and come here!" Sheika yelled. She grabbed him by the head and planted one on him. Shinto's eyes bulged; he had never been kissed like this before.

Kakashi put down his book; Kiba, Neji and Sasuke were watching the two couples make out.

"Man, why should I read about it when I can just watch it first hand." Said Kakashi.

When Naruto and Hinata broke their kiss, they looked Sheika kissing Shinto.

"Dose Sheika know if she keeps kissing him like that, Shinto will need a new set of lungs?" said Naruto.

Sheika heard what Naruto said and pulled away, leaving Shinto breathing heavily.

"Anyway lets find a way to get out of here." Sheika said.

In the meantime Shinto had finally caught his breath.

"So how was that kiss?" Naruto asked.

"She had never kissed me like that before, it felt like she was trying to suck out my lungs." Said Shinto. At that moment there was a sudden slam against the cell door. One of the guards was knocked out.

"Are you guys coming or do I have to lock you in?" said Sheika who was spinning the key chain around her finger.

"Well then lets go." Said Hinata.

Naruto looked at the down guard. "Remind me never to get her mad. She knocked that guard out in one punch."

"Well it's because she has the strongest bones out of anyone I know. She was born like that, but it dose not run in her family."

"Oh, so it's not a Kecka Genki."

"No, Hay Sheika what happened to the other guard?" asked Shinto.

"He went to the bathroom."

"It doesn't seem like it," said Neji, "He is coming back."

"Don't worry," said Shinto, "I'll take care of him." Shinto walked over to the guard.

"What are you doing out side of your cell?" said the guard in a deep voice.

Shinto spoke in an innocent voice. "Oh, I'm sorry sir, it's just… it's just I was hoping I… I… I... wouldn't have to…" Shinto punched the guard in face and the guard fell out cold. "Break your nose." He finished his sentence in his normal tone.

"That's Shinto playing Mr. Innocent." Said Sheika.

Everyone laughed.

"Not so loud guys," said Kakashi, "Bou and Ni could be around here somewhere."

"You know, the guy is right." Said Shinto. "Anyway, lets split up and we can cover more ground." He said walking back to the group. "We need to find a way out of here."

"Shinto, I thought you knew a way out of here, after all you have been down… mph." Shinto put his hand over Sheika's mouth.

"I've only been down here once," he whispered, "and I don't like to talk about it. Anyway we will divide into two groups. Kakashi, Sasuke, Neji, and Kiba you go that way. Naruto, Hinata, Sheika and I will go this way."

"Got it." Everyone said. Akamaru barked in agreement.

"And if anyone runs into Bou, Ni, Inferuno or a glacier ninja take them out."

"Right because we don't want anyone getting in our way." Naruto punched the palm of his hand. The 8 of them split up. Once Neji, Kiba, Kakashi, and Sasuke were at the end of the hallway because they came to a fork in the road.

"All right guys two different ways." Said Kiba. "Akamaru can smell a way out?" The dog barked no. But he did tell Kiba that someone was coming, or in this case two some ones.

"Guys we have company." said Kiba, "Bou and Ni are coming."

"We need to find a place to hide." Said Kakashi.

"Wait, didn't Shinto tell us if we run into them take them out?" asked Sasuke.

"Good point, Kiba and I will take care of them," said Neji, "You guys find away to get out of here."

"Got it."

Back with the other team of Naruto, Hinata, Shinto and Sheika just couldn't seem to find a way out.

"This is weird, not a ninja in site." Said Naruto. "Something has got to be up."

"Relax Naruto," said Shinto, "We will find a way out of here even if we have to make one."

"The bad thing is we don't want to attract attention." Said Sheika. Hinata remind quiet.

"There's that ninja that broke my nose!" yelled a guard. "Lets get him." The 12 guards came out of nowhere and ran at Shinto. There was a lot of punching sounds filling the hall. When it was over Shinto was dusting his hands off.

"Quit waiting my time." He said.

They walked along.

"So anyway once we find away out of here we… oh."

"What is it Shinto?" asked Sheika. Shinto was looking at the room that was in front of him.

"I've been in this room before." He said. "I was hoping I would never see it again."

"Why not?" Naruto asked curiously.

"It's the room where the I had that fire spirit sealed in side me."

"Are you going to go in?" Hinata asked.

"I guess so if it will get rid of these memories of mine." Said Shinto.

"It won't get rid of them, but it should help you face them."

"Thanks Sheika." He gave her a quick kiss and walked into the room. The room was dry, not an even a speck of ice anywhere. A stone bed was in the middle of the room, along with an octagram shape branding iron resting against it. He walked over and picked it up.

'_This thing it is the weapon that they used to seal you inside of me isn't it?'_

'_**That is correct Shinto, at least for me it was painless'**_

'_You have been locked inside me for 14 years now, and I don't know your name.'_

'_**My name is Kasai**_**_Konjou.' The Fire spirit said._**

**'_Well it think it's time that we do something about this iron.'_**

Shinto threw the branding iron at a shelf full of equipment and shot a fireball at it. He then sat down on the stone bed. A memory shot into his head, which made him cringe. He was remembering the time when the spirit was locked inside him and how painful it was.

_

* * *

__Flashback_

"_All right Shinto I need you to go with these men."_

"_But father why do I need to go?"_

"_Don't ask why son, just go with the men."_

"_Mr. Dellgo is the boy ready?"_

"_Yes he is." The two men in red robes took Shinto by the arms and escorted him into the castle dungeons, to a special room._

"_What are you going to do to me?" young Shinto said._

"_Don't worry Shinto you are going to be the one who saves our village."_

"_But I'm too young."_

"_Never to young, but do me a favor, see that stone bed over there? I need you to go lay down on that on your stomach."_

"_Ok sir." Shinto did what he was told. He lay down on stone bed._

"_Shinto I need you to lift up the back of your shirt." Said the man._

_Shinto did so._

"_Alright men. One person holds his legs down, another hold his arms down." Two men in red robes did so._

"_Now Shinto this may hurt a little, but don't worry it will be over." Said the man. "Alright men bring in the ice."_

_A large man brought a large block of ice in and placed it against Shinto's lower back._

"_That's cold!" yelled Shinto._

_Once Shinto's back was close to being numb, is when they brought in the octagram branding iron and put the hot mettle to Shinto's back. Shinto cried in pain. He couldn't just feel the hot mettle against his back, but he felt like another presence had entered his body._

"_Now just for the ink and we will be done."_

_End Flashback._

* * *

"Man that was a painful memory."

"Hay Shinto what's it like in there?" called Naruto.

"Dry!" he called back.

"How dry? Like Neji's since of humor?"

"No that's too dry. There is no water or ice in this room."

In the main hall…

"What do you mean they excepted?" yelled King Hyouga.

"I'm sorry your majesty." Said the Glacier Ninja, "But I would like to inform you that Bou and Ni are fighting two of them as we speak."

"Well that's good news. Who's fighting them?"

"The Hyuga boy and the boy with the dog."

"They must have split up. Inferuno…"

"Yes master?"

"Find and take them out."

"Got it master." Inferuno ran off to the dungeons.

"I better send back up."

"Send back up?"

"Ah Kira- you're awake."

"No thanks to you."

Hyouga quickly changed the subject "Anyway do me a favor I need you to fallow Inferuno and help him."

"Is that all?"

"No, do me another favor and don't pull that lever over there."

"Oh you mean this one?" Kira- pulled the lever, which was to a trapdoor under Hyouga's feet.

"I told you not to pull iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt!" Hyouga yelled. Hyouga quickly ran out another dungeon door.

"What other useless things did we buy in the last 5 year?" said Hyouga, who was out of breath.

"Well the first thing was that atomic meatloaf cutter.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Burendo are you sure about this?"_

"_No problem Kira-, This meatloaf cutter is Numero Uno. Now lets cut this meatloaf shall we." Burendo started the cutter and the cutter went ballistic going all over the place, taking Burendo's body wherever it went._

"_Now I see why you call it Numero Uno, you only use it once." Kira- said_

"Then there was that two peace puzzle Bolt never solved."

* * *

_Flashback._

"_Bolt have hard time with puzzle."_

"_Come on Bolt you can get it." Kira- said. "Let me show you how. You take this peace and attach it to this peace. Now you try."_

"_Ok Bolt gives another try." 1 moment later, "Bolt can't do this, this to hard." Bolt slammed down the puzzle peaces, making a large hole in the floor and walked off._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"Then we have that special long ranged machine for transportation that we used for getting one of us to the sound village."

"And if I'm not mistaken you were the one that we sent." Said Hyouga.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Guys are you sure that this will get me to the sound village?"_

"_Don't worry Kira-, we will come looking for you in about a month if your not back." Said Sasori_

"_You'll get there in no time. Remember tell Orochimaru, Hyouga wantssss to make a deal." Said Kobura. "Now ready, aim, fire." Kira- was sent from the catapult across the land._

"_Hay I can see my houssssssse." He said as he was sent into the distance._

* * *

"I was missing for 3 mouths. You never sent out anyone for me."

"Yes we did."

"Who?

"Bolt."

"Figures."

"Now go with Inferuno."

"Fine." Kira- went to fallow Inferuno, Just another man walked in. He had black hair, rubbery arms and a smile on his face.

"So you finally healed. It's a good thing that Kira- found your head. So are you ready to finish what you started with Sasuke."

"I Am." Said the man.

"Good now go. And Burendo, try not to make a mess."

**Naruto: "Next time **_**Clearing the Board, An Old Enemy Returns.**_


	23. Clearing the Board, An Old Enemy Returns

Chapter 23:

**Chapter 23: Clearing the Board, An Old Enemy Returns**

"Man Neji, these guys are hard to hit for someone that can't see or talk."

"Don't let your guard down Kiba, Kakashi warned us about them. So did you expect them to be pushovers?"

"Well…"

"Don't answer that."

Akamaru barked. "What is it Akamaru?" asked Kiba, "We should try to separate Bou from Ni? Good idea. Neji!"

"I read you loud and clear, I'll take care of Bou, you get Ni."

"Got it. But how do we tell the difference?"

"I'm assuming that it's Bou who is warring the comedy mask and Ni is warring the tragedy mask. Am I right?" he called to the robed men. They just nodded. "Well that clears the air there."

"No more questions lets just take them out." Said Kiba.

Bou and Ni ran at them. Bou went after Neji, but Neji was ready. Bou pulled out his bow and a blade came out of the end of the bow.

"Gentle Fist art: 8 trygrams 64 palms!" He yelled as he stood in position. He also yelled lowed enough that it was able to mess up Bou's radar hearing. Bou dropped his bow and covered his ears in pain. Neji began the assault.

"2 palms, 4 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms!" Neji struck every one of Bou's charka points. Bou flew backwards and hit the wall. Neji went over to him. "Lets see who is behind the mask." He removed the mask. Blank eyes looked up at him, he had scars all over his face, and his ears were bleeding. Then he tried to speak but nothing came out.

"He must have sensitive hearing that explains why his ears are bleeding." Said Neji. Bou coughed a little before his head went limp. Bou had died.

"My turn." Said Kiba. "Lets go Akamaru." Akamaru Barked. "Beast Mimicry." Akamaru transformed into Kiba. "Now Fang over Fang!" he said it loud enough to mess up Ni's hearing and take him by surprise. Ni was drilled from both front and back. When the smoke cleared Ni had rips in his robe and his mask had cracked and fell off. He was bleeding from the mouth and then fell to the ground and died.

"Now they will remain silent forever." Said Kiba.

"Man I didn't break a sweat." Said Neji, "Now to make sure that there is no one else around. Byakugan!"

"Well?"

"We are in the clear."

"Oh good but there is still that other guy."

"So lets not let our guard down."

Sasuke and Kakashi looked everywhere for an exit but no sine.

"No exit." Said Sasuke. "I guess we will half to make one."

"Don't be hasty Sasuke, if we try that we will get unwanted company." Said Kakashi.

"Good point." Said Sasuke. "Well so far we haven't had to run into anyone that's not a threat."

"I wouldn't be sure about that, Sasuke Uchiha." Said a voice.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"What is it Sasuke? It looks like you heard a ghost." Said Kakashi.

"Did you just hear something?"

"No."

"I could have sworn I just heard the voice of the glacier knight I killed."

"Well then you will have to do a better job then what you did." The voice said. A guy and landed behind them.

Sasuke turned around. "You."

"Yes me."

"But your suppose to be dead."

"Remember when you separated my top half from my lower half? Well when that happened my legs was able to regenerate a new body."

"But I did a Chidori to your head."

"True but you see I was able to survive that with a plasma outer coating over my head. There for my head was detached and was blown into the bushes. Having my new body locate me was a bother."

"Why was that? You louse your head?" joked Kakashi

"So you must be Kakashi the copy ninja. Do me a favor and stay out of this. This is between me and the Uchiha boy."

"I defeated you before and I can do it again."

"Ha, you think so. Well I guess defeating me is the only thing you will be able to do." Said Burendo. "Because killing me is a different story."  
"Sasuke, what dose he mean?" asked Kakashi.

"He means that I won't be able to kill him. His body is basically made up of plasma and charka. That must be why his head is alive."

"So smart." Taunted Burendo. "You won't be able to kill me. The only reason that you were able to defeat me before is well I all ready told you."

"Err. Say I was wondering what is the deal with your body? Why is it made of plasma?"

"Back before I became a glacier knight, even before I met King Hyouga, in my home town of the village hidden mist I was just a scientist but I worked with highly dangerous substances."

"What happened?" asked Kakashi.

"I was trying create a chemical that could blast a hole threw even the strongest of mettles. So I put it in the strongest safe we had to see if it would blast it."

"Then what?"

"It was successful the only problem was I forgot two little words, Take Cover." Burendo Explained, "The mettle fragments fired everywhere. I had several of them in me. I was quickly brought to the emergency room where the fragments were removed. But the doctors said I would die from loss of blood, but I said no I knew one formula that could save me but had never used it on humans before. Because I couldn't use my arms for this I had my top scientist do it for me. He had helped me make a body of plasma for me."

"Then how were you able to have your head transported to it."

"Simple I my body had already produced a mass amount charka. So I focused all of it into my head before being removed. My charka made my head stay alive. Then I was provided with my plasma body and I became who I am now. The new body came with a bad side effect because it had not been tested on humans yet we didn't know the side effects. Then I went crazy and was run out of the village. It wasn't until then did I run into Master Hyouga. He gave me a choice go with him or become a rogue freak for the rest of my life."

"So you went with him." Said Sasuke. "So after finding out that you were a rogue ninja makes me think that everyone that works for King Hyouga was a rogue ninja."

"Well almost right, the ninjas that work for him he got from villages all across the land. And the only Knight that was not a rogue ninja was Bolt. He was given to Hyouga by Orochimaru."

"Was he the big knight?"

"Yes."

"Well that explains why Orochimaru never wanted me to step foot in that room in the back of the lab."

"You used to work for him?"

"I rather not talk about it. I rather finish what I started with you," said Sasuke cracking is knuckles.

"Might as well. After all I lost my curse mark after our last encounter. And to be sure that Kakashi doesn't feel left out, I brought some friends." Burendo snapped his fingers and several Glacier Ninjas joined him. "Keep Kakashi busy, I'll take care of the Uchiha."

"I'm ready when you are rubber boy." Said Sasuke.

"Oh really," he made a hand sine. "How can you fight me if the walls are moving? Ninja art of illusion: rubber wall jutsu."

"What the? I can't see strait, the walls are moving. I can't keep my balance."

"This gen jutsu works every time." Burendo laughed. "But it's time for some fun. Rubber Fist Jutsu." His fist shot out and he hit Sasuke. Sasuke was sent backwards. "Come on kid fight back your no fun like this. Oh wait it's my fault, HAHAHAHAHA."

"Fire Stile: Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

"Oh crap." Said Burendo, with no time to react the stream of fire hit him head on. When the smoke cleared, Burendo was still there but his legs had taken the blast. They grew back quickly. "Well that was close."

"I will take you down Burendo."

Burendo just growled as his legs grew back. "Rubber fist jutsu!" Sasuke dodged it, grabbed it, then sent it backwards and hit Burendo in the face. "You can't Sasuke, you can hit me all you want I can't die I'll just grow it back."

"Don't think I forgot your week point." Said Sasuke. "Because when I'm done with you there will be nothing left."

"Oh really bring it."

"Fine." Sasuke put his hands together and made a hand sine.

Burendo looked closely at it. "Haven't I seen that hand sine… oh crap, I know that jutsu, I've seen it before!" Burendo quickly pulled out a Kunai and cut off some of his plasma skin and through it behind him. Then with a few spins of his head he detached it from the rest of his body and fell to the ground. "Ouch, I need to work on the landings."

Sasuke was ready for the jutsu. "Fire Stile: White Dragon Nova." Sasuke sent a large blast of white fire at Burendo's headless body and was incinerated.

"That was close." Said Burendo's head, "At least from the slab of skin I cut off I'll have a new body in no time."

"That's where you are wrong." Said Sasuke, picking up the talking head. "That last attack was meant for your body and that slab of skin was destroyed in the possess. Its time to get rid of you for good." He threw Burendo's head into the air. His hand lit up. "Chidori!" he yelled and plunged his hand into the falling head. There was an explosion and the head was gone, nothing was left.

"Next time stay gone." Said Sasuke. Meanwhile Kakashi was dealing with the glacier ninjas and reading Make Out Paradise at the same time. The Ninjas didn't stand a chance because next thing you know is that they were all knocked out. Kakashi closed the book and put it away.

"Did I just do something?" he asked.

Back with the other group…

"Ok guys I'm sorry I cried back there." Said Shinto. "But now since I faced my fears I am ready to take on that king."

"Well I'm glad you feel that way Shinto, but taking on the king will have to wait."

"Why is that Naruto?"

"That guy is why." Naruto explained, wile pointed at the guy standing a few feet in front of them.

"What are you guys doing out of your cell?" asked Kira-.

"Kira-, I thought you were dead." Said Naruto

"Well you did damage my armor pretty good." Said Kira-. "But now it's new and improved."

He was right, this armor looked different then the one he wore in their first encounter. It was still bright blue but it had a blue sapphire incrusted into the chest.

"I beet you once I can beet you again." Said Naruto.

"Your wrong, you and I aren't even going to fight. It's your girl friend I want to fight."

"But why?"

"Because she was involved in Bara-Toge's death."

"But it was Neji who killed her not me." Said Hinata.

"But you were still involved with it."

"You won't even lay a finger on her!" yelled Naruto, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." 10 clones appeared.

"Pathetic." Said Kira-, he simply ran through the clones, took all of them out, then he was standing behind Hinata. He grabbed her, "Sucker, She is the one I want to fight. Teleportation Jutsu."

"Hinata!" but it was too late they had disappeared.

"Don't worry Naruto we will get her back." Said Sheika.

"No you won't." said a voice.

"Inferuno," growled Shinto.

"I see you still remember me."

"How could I forget you? You trader."

"You want to get the Hyuga girl back you have to go through me."

"I'll do any thing just to get my girl back." Said Naruto.

"So, Inferuno still using those wiled fire jutsus?"

Inferuno growled. "Fire Stile: Dragon Flame Bomb."  
The three dodged the attack.

"Naruto, Shinto, you two take care of procaine breath, I'll find Hinata."

Sheika ran off. Up in another part of the casual…

"Put me down you one handed brute." Said Hinata.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" Kira- dropped her in once they were in a room. "Normally this isn't like me to take away and kill my victims, I prefer to kill them there and then. But in your case I don't want your boyfriend to witness you die. Unlike your father's death."  
"Take… that… back," stuttered Hinata.

"Oh it looks like I struck a nerve." Smiled Kira-, "I guess do you a favor and make you see your father again." He razed his gold stub hand and an ice hook withdrew from it.

"Not as long as I have a boyfriend that will save me."

"Your boyfriend? Save you? Don't make me laugh; your friends are being kept busy thanks to Inferuno."

"They will stop him and then find me."

"Not quite, they will find you, but you won't be alive." Kira- still had a grin on his face. "But don't think I'm going to kill you just yet. I want to have some fun." The hook melted back into the gold stub. He held his left arm like an arm canon and pointed it at Hinata. "**Touketsu Mizore Kanon." He fired a ball of sleet at Hinata. She pulled out a Kunai and slashed the sleet ball.**

**"There's more where that came from." He fired several more sleet balls; Hinata kept dodging and slashing the attacks. "Will you hold still lady? It's hard to hit you when my shadow arm isn't useable anymore."**

**"No I will not hold still, I come to the conclusion that I must take you out if I want to get out of here."**

**"Oh really. Good luck with that." Kira- formed an ice hand over his gold stub. He next made a few hand sines and put his hand on the sapphire. "Glacier Stile: Expanding Frozen Barrier." The Sapphire began to glow and a force field made of a strange frozen substance expanded around Kira-. The force field started expanding slowly. It touched a puddle on the ground and froze it instantly.**

**"I need to act fast or else I'm going to become a human ice sculpture."**

**"You're never going to get out of this, you'll be frozen in no time."**

**Hinata just knottiest that the sapphire was glowing ever sense he had activated the jutsu and also realized he wasn't guarding it. She raised her Kunai, which was soaked with water, and threw it the sapphire. The Kunai flew through the air and through the layers of force field, collecting ice as it went through each layer.**

**Kira- looked up. "Well that's new." He said as a large ice spike came and struck the sapphire breaking it and impaling Kira-, who was pinned against the wall. His body started to freeze over until it was completely frozen.**

**Hinata walked over and grabbed the handle from the kunai and pulled it out. Kira-'s body shattered into peaces. She picked up the biggest peace of the broken sapphire for evidence and left the room.**

**Back with Naruto and Shinto…**

**"Come on Inferuno are your jutsus as good as your aim?" asked Shinto. Was had just been dodging Inferuno's attacks.**

**"Why haven't you bothered to attack?" Naruto asked quietly.**

**"There is no point in me killing a coward." Said Shinto.**

**"Coward?"**

**"I have known Inferuno since I was young, he is nothing but a coward." At that moment Inferuno came out of nowhere and tackled Shinto to the ground. He started to beat Shinto in the ribs and face. Shinto had his guard down completely and was defenseless. It didn't take many blows before Shinto couldn't move.**

**"Calling me a coward are we?" said the angry Inferuno, "This should shut you up." He started beating Shinto in the face. Naruto was getting angrier and angrier. His eyes started to change and red charka started to build up around him. He then grabbed Inferuno by the back of the neck.**

**"Only a coward would attack someone when the person is off guard." Naruto growled.**

**"And just who are… your Naruto Uzumaki, the one who contains the Nine-Tailed Fox."**

**"So reputation deceives me."**

**"I know all about you, but I never thought I would see you."**

**"And it's the last thing you will ever see." With one flick of Naruto's wrist, he broke Inferuno's neck. Inferuno fell dead.**

**"Shinto, Shinto wake up." He said patting Shinto's face.**

**"Naruto," called a familiar voice.**

**"Sheika, you found Hinata." Said Naruto.**

**"She found me."**

**Naruto ran over and hugged Hinata. "Hinata, where is Kira-?"**

**"He had a break down… all into peaces." Hinata hugged him back.**

**"Sheika, Shinto took a hell of a beating, can you wake him up?"**

**Sheika kneeled down next to Shinto and patted him on the side of the face. Shinto opened his eyes.**

**"Is he going to be all right?" Naruto asked**

**"But mommy I don't want to pet the bunny." Shinto said as he woke up.**

**"Yep he'll be fine." Sheika said quickly.**

**"There you guys are." The other group was coming toward them.**

**"I see you guys are still alive," said Naruto.**

**"Yep, me and Kiba had our hands full with Bou and Ni," said Neji.**

**"And lets just say they have the right to main silent." Said Kiba. "No pun intended."**

**"And Kakashi and I had our hands full with Burendo." Said Sasuke.**

**"Burendo?"**

**"This time I made sure he was dead."**

**"Well I guess that dose it, no more obstacles; it's time we go and give your majesty a royal beating." Said Naruto pounding his hand.**

**"There is an exit a few doors down from this hall and up the staircase." Said Sheika**

**Naruto: "Next time, ****_The Reason Why he did it."_**


	24. The Reason Why he did it

Chapter 24: The Reason Why he did it

Chapter 24: The Reason Why he did it.

The news spread through the castle until it made it's way to King Hyouga.

"What do you mean their dead?" yelled the angry king

"Bou, Ni, and Inferuno's bodies were found in the dungeon," said the Ninja.

"What about Kira- or Burendo?"

"Well for Kira- we did find this…" He held up the gold stub.

"Ok."

"And we couldn't find Burendo's body anywhere."

"Those kids are going to pay for that." Hyouga said punching his hand. "I should have disposed of those kids when I had the chance, but now look where it got me. My knights dead, my only assassin is now all in peaces, my guards will forever remain silent and my prince was taken out with ease." He sounded a lot angrier then he had ever been. "They are probably coming after me next. Well here is what is say to that, 'let them come'."

"Master you do know I'm still standing here."

"Oh, you may be dismissed." He said in his regular tone. The Ninja walked out. "I should have taken matters into my own hands from the vary beginning. But it's never to late to get this job done." Hyouga walked over to a wardrobe. "I never thought I would have to use my armor for this, but after knowing what those kids and that copy ninja can do, I might as well." He dropped his cape and put his armor on. It was a metallic light blue, purple, and dark blue.

The team was on their way to the throne room where they would meet King Hyouga for the final.

"So Hinata you took out Kira-?" Naruto said with amazement

"Yes, I did it for my father," she said, she reached into her pocket and pulled out the sapphire fragment. "Here is proof." She said handing it to him. Naruto looked at it then spoke.

"Hinata mind if I hang onto this?"

"Sure."

"Naruto," said Shinto, "when king Hyouga is stopped, I want to find Uko's body so we can give him a proper funeral."

"Well there is 8 of us, maybe we can split up again." Said Sheika.

"Oh no, you guys need watch Shinto and Naruto's back," said Kakashi, "I'll find Uko's body."

"Thanks Kakashi," said Sheika.

"What about us?" Kiba asked.

"There are still glacier ninjas and guards around this castle. You, Neji and Sasuke will take care of them." Said Naruto.

"Understood." Said Neji. The four of them took off.

"Lets go," said Shinto.

They walked through the halls, looking for the main hall.

"Something tells me that the main hall is close by." Said Hinata.

"Your right Hinata," said Naruto, "I think we just found It." They had found the main hall.

"Alright Hyouga, show your self!" Shinto called. There was no response.

"Shinto, you're left hand." Said Sheika.

Shinto lifted and looked. The mark on his hand had changed. It was a full circle.

"I have made it to stage 4 of the Chaksagon."

"When did it go stage 3?" Naruto asked.

"After you and I fought." Said Shinto. "I didn't want you know then."

"As so I heard." Said a voice. The thrown had spun around. Hyouga was waiting for them. This time his armor had two tubes running down his arms. "I heard you two battled it out."

"Who told you this?" Shinto snapped.

"Burendo. After he pulled him self together." Hyouga said. "And what also heard is that you Shinto lost the fight."

"And I'm glad I did, if it weren't for Naruto setting me strait I would have never snapped out of it."

"Indeed." Said Hyouga, with the hint of doubt on his voice.

"Hyouga, we came here for one reason and one reason only." Said Shinto

"Oh really, and what is that." He said in a flat voice.

"To take you down!" Naruto yelled.

"And who are the girls? Your cheerleading squad?" This time Hyouga was being sarcastic.

"They're our girlfriends and they are going to watch us take you down." Said Naruto.

"So you're calling me out. But I have a question, why do you want to take me out so badly?"

"Because… of what… you did… to my village!" Shinto yelled.

"Oh still holding a grudge are we."

"Yeah, why did you do it? Why did you kill everyone in the village with the exception of Inferuno?"

"Well Inferuno wasn't worth killing because I found him after the attack. But as for 'why' I attacked, well because though fire is destructive, it makes a huge mess when complete. Ice on the other hand is also destructive but it doesn't leave any sine that it was there."

"Any other reason besides that lowed of crap?" asked Sheika.

"Yes, you see I needed a village to live in, but no one let me."

"Where did you the knights and the other guys?" asked Naruto.

"I knew all about them so I went to find them, they all agreed to join me."

"Any other reason why you attacked their village?" Hinata asked.

"What is this? 20 questions? Ok you guys want the truth let me tell why I did it. You see after I got my knights my guards and my assassin, we started the glacier table, and I was announced the king; everyone knows that every king needs a thrown. So I decided to attack a village, the only problem was which one to attack." Hyouga explained. "So I asked the my table to see who had worst banishment. That man was Ankou; he also told me that there were a lot of people he wanted to get payback. That's why we attacked the fire village."

"You slaughtered my whole village just so you could get a thrown!" yelled Shinto, "You make me sick."

"I have to agree with Shinto, you also make me sick." Said Naruto.

"But still is there a reason you killed the village? I mean our village needed a new leader at the time."

"I don't care, I'm happy that did this. Say Shinto, Dellgo is your last name right?"

"Why?"

"I enjoyed killing your family."

"You monster! You 'several swear words all put together'!" Shinto yelled.

Sheika never heard 15 swear words used in one sentence before in her life. She knew Shinto was going to yell, but that not what she expected. Shinto was flaming (Literally) mad; he dove at Hyouga, tackled him down and started beating him.

"You _beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep, beep,_ you killed my family; But Ankou said he did."

"Ankou was just there to witness me kill them." Coughed Hyouga, then he punched Shinto off him. Then stood up. "I only killed them because they attacked me quickly, but I made them stay still, because I don't like things that move."

"Well it doesn't matter Hyouga, I promised that I would beet you." Said Shinto.

"Well I got an idea, I'll take both you and… your name is Naruto right?"

"Yes."

"I'll take both you and Naruto on right now."

"Bring it." Naruto and Shinto said in unison.

The fight began.

Hyouga bit his thumb and wiped the blood on his arm. "Summoning Ice Shield!" a large shield made of ice appeared on right arm. "But I'm not done there." He pulled out a kunai and focused his Charka into it, making the blade into ice. "Now I'm ready."

"Our turn," said Shinto, Naruto and him pulled out a Kunai. "Fire Sword Jutsu."

"Girls go find a place to take cover." Naruto said.

The two sides ran at each other. Naruto and Shinto swung their swords, but Hyouga blocked them both with his ice shield, which didn't melt.

Hyouga looked at his sword. "What do I need this for?" he said as he threw it to the ground and turned it back into a kunai. "Glacier Stile: Frozen Frag Blizzard."

Naruto and Shinto held their ground and covered their faces to prevent the sharp ice form getting to them. The aria became so cold that the fire swords went out.

"Lets try attacking from different angles; he can't block both of us at the same time." Said Shinto.

"Lets try it." Naruto said.

The blizzard cleared, "Where did you two brats go?"

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" called Naruto

"Fire Clone Jutsu!" called Shinto.

"Clones? Is that the best you can do?" laughed Hyouga.

"Naruto, this should keep him busy." Whispered Shinto.

"How long do you think it will take for him to realize that we are not with the clones?" Naruto.

"Well…"

"Shrapnel Demon Wind!" Hyouga said. He clapped his hands and a shockwave shot out taking out all the clones.

"…5 seconds" Shinto said.

"You won't be able fight me if you keep hiding." Hyouga spoke, "So I'm just going to wait."

Sheika and Hinata had a nervous look on their face.

Shinto and Naruto jumped from their hiding spots at Hyouga.

"Phoenix Fist Jutsu!"

"Uzumaki Hurricane!"

Hyouga saw both attacks coming at him. He held up the shield to block Shinto's attack, and then he grabbed Naruto's incoming leg and threw him into Shinto.

The two ninjas hit the ground.

"Hay Shinto, any more bright ideas?"

"Shut up Naruto. My attack failed but it should have melted his shield."

"You will have to be better then that!" Hyouga yelled, "My shield is indestructible, Nin and Tie jutsu have no effect on it."

"I'm guessing Gen jutsu won't effect it either then." Said Naruto.

"And I thought you were a knucklehead."

"Again my reputation deserves me."

"Nothing can crack it, you two are going to be dead." Hyouga looked them both in the eyes; it was like he could see their soul. "Not even with those things locked up inside you two could stop me." He said coldly. He walked over and out too his balcony. "I'll wait here until I get a challenge."

"Naruto, I think I found a way to break that shield."

"Want me to break it?"

"No only I can, I need you in the meantime to access your red charka. I'm going for my gold charka." Shinto pulled out a strip of paper and focused his charka into his left arm up to the elbow. Shinto ran at Hyouga.

"Chaksaw!" he yelled.

"Fool." Hyouga turned around and held up his shield. Shinto's fist made contact with it.

"I told you Nin, Gen, and Tie jutsu have no effect on it."

"You never mentioned blood line jutsu, in other words a Kecka Genki." Shinto opened his hand and pressed it against the shield.

"Chaksagon: Inextro." Shinto fired the blast and the shield started to crack and was destroyed. Then he slapped the strip of paper to Hyouga's chest.

"A paper bomb?"

"No, a paralysis strip, you can't move."

"What!"

"You said you didn't like things that moved, I would have thought you would consider this a blessing."

"Not when it's me! But still it can smell charka and you wasted all of yours; so how do you plan to stop me?"

"First of all, I didn't use up all my chakra, I still have my gold. And who ever said that I was the one who was going to stop you?" Shinto turned to Naruto who now had his red charka active. Shinto ran over to him, as Naruto held out his hand. Shinto started to gather his gold charka and put it into Naruto's hand. The gold combined with the red to form a new type of Rasengan.

"No this can't be!" yelled Hyouga, shaking his head so fast his crown fell of and broke. You could see the reflection of Naruto in his eyes. "Inferuno was right, I was in over my head."

Naruto charged at him. "Never again will you hurt another friend of mine. Shimmer Rasengan!" The new form of Rasengan made contact with Hyouga, his armor was blown off and he was sent off the balcony into the wall of the volcano. His back was broken, he was breathing heavily and hardly. He looked down and saw the dent in his stomach; he shut his eyes. In that vary spot is where Hyouga took his final breath. The Glacier King was dead.

"There that did it." Naruto said looking out from the balcony.

"Hyouga is no more." Said Shinto joining him. He looked down at the broken crown a diamond had fallen off. He picked it up. "I'll keep this as a souvenir."

'_Sheika is going to love this."_ He thought.

"Naruto, Shinto, your all right." Hinata and Sheika said, running onto the balcony.

"Yes, Hyouga will trouble us no more." Said Naruto. Hinata went up and hugged him. Sheika did the same with Shinto.

"Ready to go?" said Naruto.

"Ok, but I must take care of a few things first." Shinto replied with a smile. He walked to the end of the balcony. "Attention remaining glacier guards and ninjas; your king has been defeated, so you might want to run before we decide to have a lighting round!"

With that word any and all ninjas and guards fled the village.

"I'll have Tsunade send out some ANBU black ops to round them up when we get back."

"Thanks Naruto. Now you guys go find the others and get out of this village fast."

"What going to do?" Sheika asked.

"Sure this has been our home through out our young ages, but after what happened its no longer our home. You do know that the only thing keeping this village from falling in the volcano are throws large chains."

"Your make it fall aren't you."

"No, it is going to fall on it's own. I can see one of them right now that chain is too rusty."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to find my old house."

"It's not worth it. We have to get out of here now."

"Fine, lets hope Kakashi found Uko's body."

Then the four of them left the balcony and went to find the others, who were waiting for them outside the main hall. Kakashi had found Uko's body it was cold as ice. They left the castle and the village; they were now on the edge of the volcano. Kiba and Akamaru dug the grave where they put Uko's body. Sheika and Neji helped make the grave marker. The marker said. Hare lays Uko Elron, Friend, Comrade, and Heat-Seeing.

Shinto kneeled down beside the grave.

"I'm sorry Uko that you were involved in this. I still remember the time when we became friends. You had just got your new eyes at the time; you then understood what I was going through. I saved you from that snake but I couldn't save you here, I'm sorry."

"Don't blame your self Shinto." Said Sasuke.

"Sasuke is right," said Naruto, "I know what it is like to not be able to save a friend."

Shinto stood up and smiled. "Naruto, Hinata, there is a tree on the other side of this volcano I want you to go and carve your names in it."

"Sorry Shinto, we will do that when we get back." Said Naruto. Hinata smiled then kissed him on the cheek.

"Lets get some shut eye for now." She said. Everyone agreed.

It was about almost midnight everyone was asleep; almost everyone. Sheika and Shinto had walked to the other side of the volcano to the tree. Their names were carved in it.

"Remember this place Sheika?"

"I do."

"It is the spot I used to come when ever somebody tried to kill me."

"It's also the spot, where I told you I love you." Sheika said, looking in to Shinto's bright green eyes. He looked back into her hazel eyes.

"I love you." They said in unisons as they leaned forward and kissed.

**Preview: Naruto "Where finally home now we can finally get back to a regular life."**

**Shinto, "Well as regular as it can get. Naruto I want to show you something."  
Naruto, "Really what is it?"**

**Naruto: "Next time **_**Home Again, A Prize For Someone Special."**_


	25. Home Again, A Prize For Someone Special

Chapter 25: Home Again, A Prize For Someone Special

**Chapter 25: Home Again, A Prize For Someone Special**

The fallowing morning a sudden explosion awoke everyone. They ran over to the volcano edge. The chains that supported the village in place were destroyed and the village fell into the volcano, breaking through the ice and falling into the lava.

"Guy's… where is Shinto?" Naruto asked.

"I'm right here Naruto." Shinto said coming up the side. "I was just making sure that nobody ever steps foot in this village again."

"Well next time lets us know before you decide to become a one man wrecking crew." Sasuke said.

"Good thing there won't be a next time because we are going home today." Said Sheika. "Shinto if you would do the honors in getting us some transportation."

"Right, everyone stand back." He bit the tips of his index and middle finger and wiped the blood in two lines on his hand. "Summoning Jutsu!" Commander Phoenix appeared.

"What do you want this time Shinto?"

"Just a ride back to the leaf village."

"Fine, everyone who is coming hop on." The large phoenix said. Once everyone was on the phoenix's back they were off. On the way back, Kiba was the only one with his head hanging of the edge.

"You ok Kiba?" Naruto asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" Kiba said, sickly.

"Its just airsickness. He'll get over it." Sheika said.

Once the phoenix had landed, everyone got off. Kiba was still trying to recover from airsickness.

"Thanks Phoenix." Said Shinto.

"What ever." The phoenix vanished in a cloud of smoke.

"I try to be nice and he has to be such an…"

"Where back!" Naruto yelled interrupting Shinto. They walked through the main gate. Sakura who ran over and put Sasuke into a tight hug quickly greeted them.

"It's good to see you too, Sakura." Sasuke said, with lack of air.

"Hay Shinto, give me 200 if you call Sakura billboard brow and she gives you a good right hand. But if she doesn't you get 200."

Shinto knew what he meant, and agreed to it.

"Hay billboard brow, give your boyfriend some air will you." Shinto called to Sakura.

"What was that?" Sakura had an angry look on her face as she looked at Shinto.

"See Naruto nothing." Shinto looked back at Sakura just to see a fist coming at him. Next thing that happened, Shinto was sent 40 feet backwards. Naruto ran over to him.

"Well what did I tell you?" He asked.

"That was her left hand Naruto, pay up." Shinto said dazed and holding out his hand.

"How did you? Here is 200." Said Naruto, frustrated. "Where finally home now we can finally get back to a regular life."

"Well as regular as it can get. Naruto I want to show you something."  
"Really what is it?"

Shinto stood up and grabbed Naruto by the collar and ran into the village, past their friends.

"What's gotten into them?" Hinata asked.

"Well you guys take care I'm going to report to Tsunade that we are back and that the mission was a success." Said Kakashi.

"I have to go too." Said Kiba, "My sister is waiting for me to get back."

"Sakura, want to go get some lunch?" Sasuke asked her.

"Ok," the two of them walked off.

Hinata, Neji and Sheika were the only ones left.

"Hay Neji whats wrong?" Sheika asked.

"Oh nothing." Said Neji, he was looking down the street at brown haired girl.

"Who's that?" she asked.

"Tenten." Neji replied

"Go ask her out." She said giving him a small push. Neji went over to Tenten. After two minuets they started walking together. Neji turned and gave Sheika thumbs up. Hinata and Sheika were the only one left.

"So where do you think our boyfriends went?" Hinata wondered.

"Well it seemed important."

"Why do you say that?"

"Shinto was dragging Naruto by the collar."

Over with the boys, Shinto had finally dropped Naruto. They were at Shinto's house.

"Ok whats rush? I didn't even get to kiss Hinata before going."

"Naruto let me see that sapphire fragment that Hinata let you have."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to cut it for you. Do you want to spend the rest of your life with Hinata?"

"Yes, every time we kiss we get a great feeling that we will never be split up. She accepts me for who I am."

"Good, I plan on making that sapphire fragment into a ring for you. I'm going to do the same with this diamond I took from Hyouga's crown."

"For Sheika right? By the way since when could you read minds? I was going to have the fragment cut."

"I'll take the fragment and have it cut for you. Say you want anything engraved on the inside?"

"Ok." Naruto pulled out a strip of paper and a pen and wrote something on it and then handed it to Shinto.

"This is what I want engraved on the inside."

"Wow Naruto, I should be asking you for romance tips." Shinto said, reading the paper.

"Yes I know." Naruto said with his hand behind his head. "But one thing Shinto, you and Sheika have been together how long?"

"Six years."

"And Hinata and I have been together almost 3 months now. I think I should wait a few more months before popping the question."

"Well Naruto you do that. Hay isn't your birthday coming up?"

"In 2 months. How do you know that?"

"Well I was hopping maybe you ask her then."

"Ok Shinto, only after being together for five months I'll pop the question." Naruto said, sarcastically. "Shinto that's still too soon. Say when are you going to pop the question to Sheika?"

"Tonight at midnight."

"How do you plan on doing that? And why tonight."

"Naruto, you know that spot where I used to go every night since I came to this village."

"You called it your zone or something like that."

"It was my silent spot Naruto. I'm going to take her up there and do it. As for the ring well I know what to do."

"Well that's nice, can I leave now? I want to go spend time with my girl."

"Yes you may. And by the way, I want you and Hinata to be there to give me support."

Once Naruto left he went to find Hinata he pasted Sheika on his way out.

"So what did Shinto want?" she asked.

"You will have to wait for tonight." Naruto replied, as he ran off. He was back at his house; Hinata was they're waiting for him.

"So what did Shinto want?"

"Well tonight at midnight he is going to ask Sheika to marry him."

"A midnight proposal that is romantic." She said walking up to him putting her arms around him. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. Once he broke the kiss, he spoke.

"Just like you and I will someday be together forever." He said softly. A blush crossed Hinata's face. "But you know, every time someone says 'yes' to the question the girl always hugs the guy."

"What is there something wrong with that?" Hinata asked.

"Well for most people no, but this is Sheika he going to propose to."

"Yes and?"

"Remember she has a strong skeletal system, when she goes to hug him…"

Hinata giggled, "Now I see where you're going with this."

"Yeah Shinto will be getting married in a wheelchair." Naruto laughed. "But seeing how much she loves him she will probably won't. He wants us to be there to give him support."

Hinata kissed him once more. "I'll go if you go." She said.

"Then we go." Said Naruto. "But what will we do in the mean time?"

"I have an idea." Hinata said, smiling.

"What do you mean? Oh lets save that for marriage."

"That's not what I meant." She said kissing him again.

"Now I see what you mean." Naruto said smiling. It was like the kiss told him what she meant. They went to couch and sat down, Naruto pulled a blanket over them. Hinata snuggled her face into Naruto's chest. He kissed her forehead before they fell asleep. Later that night they were awoken by a knock on the front door. Naruto went to answer it.

"Hay Shinto is it that time already?"

"Who is it Naruto?" called Hinata.

"It's Shinto, Hinata." Naruto called back. "So is it that time Shinto?"

"Yes, and I brought you this." He handed Naruto a small box. "It's the ring I had made from that sapphire. I thought I would give it to you now, so I wouldn't forget to do it later. I'm sure Hinata will love it."

"Thanks Shinto," Naruto said taking the box. "By the way how did you do with the other ring?"

"Have a look for your self." Shinto held out another box and opened it. "Platinum ring with the crown jewel diamond. No pun intended."

"How did you get platinum?"

"I had picked it up on the side of the volcano before we left. That was the village's main out port. But I'm afraid I only had enough platinum to make one ring, so the one I gave you is gold, but I did however have that thing engraved on the inner band."

"That's fine by me. Well let me and Hinata get ready then we will meet you there."

"Midnight is in a half-hour."

"Never mind come on Hinata lets go." Naruto called to Hinata. They linked arms and fallowed Shinto to the hill. Once there it was only 10 minuets until midnight.

"So how are you going to get Sheika up here?"

"I left her a note telling her to meet me here 10 minuets until midnight."

"And I did get the note." Said Sheika walking from behind the tree. "So what is it Shinto? Why did you drag me up here to your silent spot? What is so important?"

Shinto turned to Naruto. "What do I say? She is hammering me with questions." He whispered.

Naruto walked over to Sheika. "Shinto wants to know if you'll marry him," He said to Sheika. Shinto face faulted. There was about a moment of silence. Just as Shinto stood up, there was girl scream and Sheika tackled him down putting him in a backbreaking hug.

"I guess I'll take this hug as a yes." He cringed  
"Yes Shinto, yes I will marry you." Sheika said.

"But you know if we want to do this oxygen is a requirement."

"Oh sorry." She said letting him go.

"Shinto you ok?" Naruto asked.

"All my bones got shoved into my neck." Shinto said cringing.

"Shinto, you know what I was waiting for you to do this." Sheika said.

"I would have done it sooner but being on the road for a few years there was never time. The sad part is Brother sensei and Uko won't be here to see it."

"They may not be here in person, but they will see it." Hinata told him.

"Hinata's right." Said Naruto. "I mean the day I marry her, Hiashi won't be there in person, but he is still going to be there."

Shinto let out a small laugh.

"Thank you guys, this means a lot to me." Shinto said. "Sheika, lets say we go home and get a good night sleep."

"Sounds good to me, goodnight you two." The two of them walked off back to their house.

"Glad we could help them," said Naruto.

"Help them? You proposed for Shinto." Said Hinata.

"I was just trying to help," he replied, "Just be glad that she wanted to marry him."

**Naruto: "Next time **_**"Party, Party, Party."**_


	26. “Party, Party, Party”

Chapter 26: "Party, Party, Party"

**Chapter 26**_**: "**_**Party, Party, Party"**

Two months past and Naruto's birthday was coming up in 3 days. Everyone had a surprise set for him. Everyone except Hinata, she couldn't figure out what to get him. Their friends gave a few suggestions. Shinto was with Sheika when he suggested get him a copy of Make Out Paradise. But for some reason Sheika dragged Shinto out of the room with a milled concussion.

"Well I guess it's not a good idea to ask one knucklehead about what to get another knucklehead." Said Sasuke.

"You know not to get him a book that's for sure. I Bet he doesn't know what the inside of a book looks like. Honestly I don't think he knows what a book is." Kiba added.

"How about a weapon?" Neji offered.

"I don't know Neji, he's not one to use a weapon except for the classic shuriken and kunai." Hinata replied.

"Well Tenten dose own a weapon store with her family, maybe you could ask her for some help."

"Thanks Neji, I'll look into it."

"Well you better hurry, his party is in 3 days." Kiba said, "Say where is Naruto?"

"He went to the store an hour ago. He'll be back soon."

"Then I guess we better get going." Sasuke said.

"Alright see you guys later." Hinata said as they left. "And bring your self a date too." Shinto and Sheika were still there. They walked back into the room.

"So Shinto how's your head?"

"Where am I?" Shinto was dazed. "What happened?"

"You hit your head." Sheika lied.

"More like you did it for him." Joked Hinata.

"Sheika what is she talking about?"

"Nothing Shinto; lets go and give her time to think." Sheika took his hand and they left, leaving Hinata alone. She sat on the couch thinking of what to get him. So she decided to take Neji's advice and head down to Tenten's weapon shop. The bell rang as she walked into the shop.

"Welcome lucky one, your our 100 customer this week so you get fifty percent off." It was Tenten she was unaware that Hinata almost had a hart attack from the unexpected welcome.

"Oh, hello Hinata." She said realizing. "What can I help you with?"

"Well I was looking for a weapon for Naruto for his birthday. I was wondering if you could help me."

"Well what kind of weapon would you think he would want?"

"I don't know."

"Well let's narrow it down." Tenten said, picking up some weapons from behind the front desk and setting them up.

"Ok, nothing to big that if he swings it, it will take his arm off." Hinata said. Tenten instantly got rid of some of the large swords and axes she had. "Nothing that he will louse in battle like a kunai or shuriken." There was a sudden clatter in the back room after Tenten narrowed down the choices.

"Dose that go for small weapons too?" Tenten asked.

"I guess so, how about I'll get him a medium size sword." That narrowed down the priorities big time, leaving only a small amount of swords. One sword caught her eye. It had a fox head handle. "May I see that sword there?" she asked.

Tenten picked it up and handed it to her.

"Its perfect, how much is this sword?"

"It's usually 100, but because you get 50 off,"

"Then it's sold." Said Hinata said, handing a fifty to Tenten.

"Thank you and have a nice day." Said Tenten as Hinata left.

"Now all I need to do is gift wrap this and make sure Naruto doesn't see it. Maybe if I can get Shinto to hang on to it for me, no he spends more time with Sheika now. I'll put it in a place where Naruto will never think to look."

"Who's the sword for?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Was I thinking out loud?" Hinata asked her self. She turned to see who it was. "Oh Tsunade I'm glad it's you. The sword is a present for Naruto for his birthday."

"Oh, did you plan on giving him anything else?" Tsunade said with a strange smile.

"What do you…Oh, no we are waiting on that." Hinata said with a blush. "Well see you later." Hinata ran home. Once at the front door, she could detect Naruto's presence inside the house. She needed to find a way she was going to get the sword past him with out him seeing it. She summed up her courage and went in.

"Naruto!" she called.

"I'm in the bathroom!" he called back.

She ran over to the couch and took the sword out of the bag it was in; she was about to slip it under the couch, when she was startled.

"What do you have there?" said Naruto who was standing behind her.

"Oh nothing." _'Oh great how am I going to get out of this one?' _she thought, _'come on think of something.'_ At that moment she grabbed Naruto and through him to the couch, then she started kissing him.

'_I wonder what I did to deserve this,'_ Naruto thought, but he knew he didn't want to stop. While she kissed him, she moved her hand to the floor and slid the sword under the couch, and then she broke the kiss.

"What did I do to deserve that?" he asked.

"It's just I love you so much Naruto." Hinata smiled.

"I love you too Hinata."

3 days later…

Naruto's party was only in a matter of hours and they needed to get things ready, so they had Shinto take Naruto out for the day.

"So Naruto, anything you want to do?" Shinto offered.

"Well I want be with Hinata right now." Complained Naruto. "The other day she grabbed me and started kissing me."

"But she is busy right now, but you still have me to hang out with." Shinto said, "So what do you want to do?"

"Well, how about lunch first, I'm starving."

"Ramen sound good?"

"Shinto you read my mind."

"Race you."

"No thank you, last time I raced someone I stepped on a cat's tail and crashed into a fruit stand."

"What are the odds of that happening again?"

"I'm still not going to risk it."

"Come on it's your birthday."

"True, but I don't want it also to be my death day either."

"Let's just go eat." Said Shinto, putting his hand over his face. He was speaking Naruto's language, but Naruto had already got a 20-step head start.

"Hay no fair." Shinto ran after him and to catch up he decided to take a short cut. 10 minutes later. "How on earth did I get in the middle of downtown?"

"Shinto, the Ramen shack is the other way." Said Naruto, "Man you have been here for five months and you still can't find your way around."

"I forgot ok." The two of them went to the Raman shack to eat.

"Two bowls of Beef Ramen." Said Naruto.

The man took their order.

"So Shinto what do you plan on doing after you and Sheika get married?"

Shinto let out a sigh, "We might leave for a wile."

"Leave?" Naruto asked, "What do you mean?"

"Sheika and I were having a talk and want to explore more of the land. We want to visit the other great nations. We don't know when we will be back."

"Order up," said the Man behind the counter, giving them their Raman.

"But Shinto then you will miss my wedding."

"That may be the case. But I don't want people we meet to know that we are from the fire village. So hold out your hands and close your eyes." Naruto did so. Shinto removed his own headband and put it in Naruto's hands. Naruto opened his eyes.

"Your headband?" Naruto asked.

"Consider it an early birthday gift, but you must know the day I return to the leaf village is the day I will need it back."

"Well thank you." He said putting it in his pouch. The two of them finished their Raman and left.

"Say we should head back."

"One more bowl of Raman?"

"Ok, one more." Shinto said with a grin, which was a sine that he was up to no good.

Naruto downed the noodles fast, but when he went to drink the broth Shinto tipped the bowl on him, spilling it on him.

"That's HOT!" Naruto yelled, "Shinto you son-of-a-_beep_"

"Too all the readers right now this is the part where I run and Naruto runs after me trying to kill me." Shinto took off. Naruto chased after him. Shinto ran back to Naruto's house.

"Did I miss anything?" He said, darting through the front door.

"No," said Hinata, "Everything is set and everyone is here."

"Good because Naruto is on his way, and you might want to hide me?"

"Why?" Sheika asked.

"I just learned a lesson today: Never Spill Naruto's Raman Broth"

"I know you're here Shinto!" called Naruto from the front door. He walked into the room. Everyone yelled surprise. Naruto leaped and hit his head on the ceiling.

"So that's why you wanted me to leave, well then lets party."

The party started; there was cake, presents and games. Shinto took the game pin the tail on the Nine-Tailed Fox too literary and found himself on the receiving end of a kick below the belt. Hinata helped give Naruto his presents. He received a sword, and a few other things.

Later during the party, a drunken Jiraiya came up to Naruto, Shinto and Sasuke.

"Say, you three have some really hot babes mind if I use them for research."

"Shinto, Sasuke get his arms and I'll get the door."

Shinto and Sasuke grabbed Jiraiya and dragged him over to the door. With one good toss Jiraiya was thrown out the door.

"Sorry no perverts allowed." Naruto said, shutting the door.

"You could of just said no," said Jiraiya before collapsing.

Another hour went by and the party was over.

Naruto and Hinata were the only ones left. They went to the roof top.

"Well that was some party, the author skipped a lot, but it still was good." Naruto said.

Hinata rested her head on his shoulder.

"You know what Naruto," She said, "My favorite part of the day is right now when its just the two of us."

"I plan on making the two of us forever." Said Naruto he knelt down on one knee and pulled out the ring Shinto had made for him.

"Hinata Hyuga, Will you marry me?"

Hinata had a rush of emotions all at once, but she finally said,

"Yes, Naruto I will marry you." She jumped and hugged him.

"I love you Hinata,"

"I love you Naruto,"

The two of them gave the other passionate kiss in the moonlight. Naruto knew there was nothing more romantic then a moonlight proposal.

They pulled apart and went to bed happy.

**Naruto: Next time "Two Weddings and a Falling Cake."**


End file.
